Tainted Memory
by HeartStealer'98
Summary: I was involved in a bombing, that sounds tragic and all but question is, was I a victim or one of the bombers behind it? I lost my memory that night and when I woke, I was in my warm cosy bed in Forks. The heartbreaking bit, my mom died and I just left her. I thought I'd never be happy again, never remembering, but I wasn't the only newbee in town. The golden eyes were too.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Am I dead? Did I survive? Survive what? Think Bella, where were you before you blacked out? A bar not far from home. Where's home? Italy. Why did you black out? Bomb.

Oh my god! There was a bomb! A big ass bomb that blew up at the other side of the bar. I was in the toilets. Have I died?! Oh god, please tell me I'm not dead. Dad'll kill me if.. Wait no. If I'm dead he can't kill me.

I don't want to die. Come on Bella, wake up! Wake the fuck up now!_ Or die here a virgin whatever._ What the hell?

Ok Bella focus. Use you're ears, remember what they taught you. See with you're ears. I forced myself into listening for something as hard as I could and eventually, I heard the sound of screaming, footsteps could be heard everywhere. Some were calmer meaning they must have been the bombists. Either that or they're looking for someone.

Soon my other senses came to me and the colours blue and white where hitting my eyelids. I didn't want to open my eyes but then again, I didn't want to be mistaken as dead.

I took one last deep breath and opened up my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The New Kids.**

_(3 months later) _

Rain fell against my window lightly, causing me to stir. My head hurt. Groaning, I turned and pulled a pillow over my head. My peace didn't last long though.

'Belllaa!' I tried to ignore him, I really did. 'Bella!' I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping. There's not an eight year old shouting at the top of his lungs outside your door I swear. 'Bella! Bella! Bella!' I growled into my pillow before getting out of bed and storming groggily towards my _locked_ bedroom door.

'What?' I hadn't even fully opened the door before the little rascal ran in and began jumping on my bed.

'Daddy told me to come wake you up for school.' I laughed at the excitement of the boy. 'He said that you're grounded if you're late to school today too!hehehe!' That wiped the smile right off my face. Not that the squirt was bothered. He ran out of the room and back down the stairs to dad.

Grounded for being late? At least I go to school. That Lauren kid bunks off all the time. Am I doing that, no. Sometimes I'm a little late. Is it any wonder? I have shitty teachers and shitty subjects.

I put on some denim skinny jeans, a Nirvana top along with my bright pink Doc Martins and side braided my hair before putting a small layer of eyeliner and mascara on and grabbed my bag before basically running out the door with the quickest of goodbyes. I gave dad junior a hug and grabbed my coat and jacket.

After Maw and I left, dad and Sue, a receptionist from work, who lived on the Rez with her two kids, got together. Dad junior is what happened after that.

I ran to my car, trying to avoid the rain, not that it did much matter. I got soaked anyway. Waterproof make-up for a reason. I turned the heater on full blast as I went over the speed limit to get to school on time. After a quick once over in the wing mirror, I got out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. Thankfully, the rain had stopped by the time I got to the school so I didn't have to worry about getting soaked. I walked over to Jess and the others.

Angela wasn't here yet, who was one of my only true friends. Also my best. 'Look who it is.' Jessica pointed me out first. 'Finally bothered to get up on time I see.' I nodded my head and yawned for effect.

'Looks like it. So what's the latest news?' Jess giggled and pointed behind me. I turned and looked to see the cheerios of the school. Man I hate cheerleaders. Cheerios didn't own the school here like they did at whatever school they did. We did. The Rock chicks were worshipped here. I'm the rockiest of them all so when I moved here, my surprise when I found out that I would be looked up to more than a skank, was quite hilarious.

I could hear them chanting from here. I tried out for cheerleading once. I hated it. I also saw Angela making her way over to us, unfortunately for her, she had to pass the skanks. They stopped their cheering and pointed and laughed before tripping Angie up. She was the second rockiest chick in the school but she was also the most shy person you'd meet until you got to know her. I growled and turned back to the group before telling them to follow me.

We all marched over to the hags and stopped in front of them. Lauren was head cheerleader. We'd been warring since I started the school. 'What'd you do that for huh?' Lauren just stood there and laughed before flipping her hair like an airhead. I took a step closer. Which made my friends laugh. God knows why. 'What did you trip Angie up for?!' I was growing irritated and everyone could see that.

I noticed a few people had stopped to witness what was going on. It seems Lauren did too cause she grew a pair of balls and actually replied. 'Because she's too much of a creep to be anything more than a geek.' I threw my bag to the floor and went right up into Laurens face.

'Say that again.' She smirked darkly before repeating herself. I made my move and lunged at her but a bunch of kids, probably Jess, Ang and Cat, grabbed me and pulled me back.

'Looks like the bombs just exploded.' I growled and turned to walk away from Lauren but just as she thought she was in the clear, I whipped round and punched her square in the face.

'You keep you're petty jokes about what happened in Italy to yourself and leave Angie alone or next time I swear I'll finish you like a cheesecake.' That caused an uproar of laughter but it looked like Lauren had gotten my message. I picked up my bag and walked off.

The bell rang just as we were all walking away. Jessica was gushing and talking excitedly like she'd just seen Nirvana for the first time, considering that was impossible because Kirk, the amazing boy, had died back in the ninetys. Angela had a small smirk on her face but didn't say anything. And me, well I was flexing and pretending I was the strongest person you'd ever meet.

That was the first time I saw them.

I stopped flexing and turned my head to the side slightly. Five kids I'd never seen before stared back at me. This caused me to stop walking. My eyes squinted as I continued to assess them. They were all stunning. And I mean stunning. They looked like they belonged on a runway or a majorly air brushed magazine.

I didn't stop staring but neither did they. The others had noticed I'd stopped joking around and a few of them had even looked to see what I was so interested in. 'Jessica, I want full details on those five kids.' I didn't break eye contact with the blond female. She was staring at me with narrowed eyes and just for a second it looked like she had barred her teeth at me, which was weird. But when I blinked she was no longer staring. Jess tugged on my arm and I began moving again, finally losing eye contact with them and continuing onto class.

'Bella, I don't know anything about them. They're new. I didn't even know they were starting here.' I nodded my head, hiding my surprise that Jessica actually didn't know something.

'Looks like I'm going to have to find the answers for this one myself.' Jess nodded but said she'd figure out what she can, she didn't like being out of the loop. I didn't trust the look of the new kids. I was still fairly new here and it was unusual for kids who had never met before to start here so close together.

This was Forks. No one within their right minds would move here but unfortunately, I had no choice. Bastard Bombists, or was I one of them? NO. I wasn't thinking about that now. I'd remember when I remembered and that was that. Right now I just had to get through my junior year. Starting with English.

English went by slowly, so slowly. I spoke to Mike for a while, who was a male cheerleader but he got boring after twenty minutes. He gushed on and on about David Tennant, and well, I'd heard enough, let's leave it at that. I turned and started speaking with Chloe about our obsession with Linkin Park. Chloe was one of us. The best part she was ginger and had the bubbliest personality going. She was my second best friend. I was still deciding if she was a true friend or not though. So far she was. I loved gingers. I'm not gingerist or anything but they always seemed to be the most fun.

In the last fifteen minutes of class, two of the overly-good looking new kids walked in. They introduced themselves quietly to the teacher and were sent to sit in the only two seats available in the class. The one beside me and the one beside Chloe. Which was completely unfair because now we had to do that sucky note passing thing. That blond bitch sat right next to me and the girl with the black spikey hair at next to Chloe. We both just gave each other a look and counted down the minutes.

Then I realised, with only five minutes to go, what better way to figure them out than to speak to them? 'I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan, since we're English _buddies _now.' She looked over at me and smirked slightly.

'Rosalie Hale.' Her voice was like that of an angel which just made mine sound like a retarded sea lion. Great.

'Where'd you transfer from?' Her eyes were a weird colour, a yellow-y with a tint of orange. Like that Topaz stone thing or whatever. She looked directly at me again and I couldn't resist cocking my head to the side slightly in question.

She sighed before answering. 'New York.' I sat back in my seat and held back my laughter. She looked at me curiously and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the teacher.

'Miss Swan. You know the rules. In class there is silence. You're laughing. That is not silence.' I rolled my eyes before replying.

'Mr. Berty I found what you said amusing. Is there a problem with that?' He nodded his head and looked at me thoughtfully.

'You found the death of my grandmother amusing?' I sat silently for a minute thinking through my answer. I'd heard the story many times and I guess I did I find it amusing. She'd choked on a peanut but survived and then later passed away from shock. Three days later, might I add. It was just weird and weird was amusing. I smiled lightly at the teacher.

'Yes sir.' His face went beet root red as he marched over to my desk.

'Detention, after school. Understood Isabella?' I growled at the use of my full name but nodded my head. Dad was gonna go tits.

'Asshat.' I muttered as he walked away. I never spoke to Rosalie again. I didn't want to. My mood had gone on a major downfall throughout Government, Trig and Spanish. I hated spanish. I couldn't understand a word of it. I sat and pretended to listen anyway though.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, but eventually it did. I sat in-between Chloe and Angela, knowing they were feeling my pain of having detention. They had each received one in spanish so our moods weren't the happiest.

My lunch was the same as I normally got, salad, apple and a pop tart along with lemonade yet I wasn't quite hungry enough to eat.

I drank the juice and just played with my food while making small talk with Ang and Chlo. It was when Ang stopped talking and looked towards the cafeteria doors. I followed her lead and saw the creepy new kids. Following their every move I caught the bronze haired boy looking right at me. Naturally, I raised my hand and gave him the finger.

My table laughed at me but my mood still felt the same. Standing up with my full tray of food I said bye to the guys and walked off, throwing my food in the bin on my way.

I kept walking until I reached my car. The day had really brightened up a lot but still there was no sun. It was good enough for me. I opened up the car and turned on the CD player, turning it up as loud as it could go before putting all four windows down, shutting the doors and climbing onto the hood of my Mercedes. The car was gorgeous. Dad let me pick it out because of the incident I don't even remember. Angie and Chloe came out after a while along with the others. They heard the music and knew I'd need company.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the parking lot, just relaxing in the good weather, which unfortunately didn't include the sun.

When the bell for sixth hour, Chlo was forced to put out her cigarette and I had to turn off the music and lock my car up before going to class. So I ended up being late because of the idiot principal.

Mr Banner, my biology teacher just laughed lightly at me before telling me to sit down and enjoy the class. This class was probably the one I enjoyed the most because Mr Banner didn't mind if you spoke during the lesson, as long as you were learning something he was fine. It was when he introduced one of the new students I had to eat my own words at him being my favourite because he let me sit on my own. I was the only person with the extra desk.

I grumbled as the bronze haired boy came and sat next to me. 'Hi.' He said quietly, I turned to glare at him as quickly as I could but the gust of air I'd caused from moving quickly caused me to almost lose my balance. When I was completely stable I watched the boy next to me go rigid and I could have sworn his eyes hadn't been black a minute ago. Whatever. It looked like the boy didn't want to talk anymore so I swivled back round in my chair and faced the front.

I swivled from side to side a lot throughout the lesson, trying my hardest not to look at the boy. I slipped up a few times and everytime I did, he was glaring right at me. I glared back for awhile but eventually I got bored and just turned to watch Mr Banner teach us about Mitosis. I hated this whole mitosis process thing but I'd studied it last semester while I was still living in Italy so I didn't have to worry about catching up or shit. I'd already done the work.

I was grateful when the bell went but before I could even move the new boy stood up and walked out of the room quicker than I would have thought possible. I'm not going to lie, he was gorgeous and he walked so gracefully but I refused to think about how fit he was anymore and continued to pack up my shitty workbooks before walking over to meet Cat at the door.

She'd dyed her hair a bright pink colour and honestly, I was jealous of how great it looked. I wanted hair like that but because the world is a stupid place, I got stuck with hair that never sat the way I wanted it to.

'So did you bite the new boy? The both of you looked pretty pissed.' I laughed and shook my head.

'Na, I was going to bite his head off but then he went all weird so I left him to it. The boys strange. Jess'll give us the details later anyway.' Speaking of, I watched as Jessica appeared from the janitors closet along with some Senior kid I didn't like very much. She'd been hunting for the gossip then. 'Got anything?' She nodded her head excitedly as she wiped at her lips.

I'm not even going to ask. We all walked to gym together, knowing we'd meet the others there. 'They're names, the two blond kids are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins. They were adopted by their Aunt when they were eight years old and still live with her now, Esme or something like that.' I laughed as she shrugged.

I turned the corner and bumped right into Tyler the Styler. He was one of us. Styled most of the shit we wore and our hairdos. 'S'up Ty, haven't seen you all day.' He pulled me into a half hug after clasping my hand but his eyes were darting everywhere.

'I pissed Chloe off this morning before you got here. I've been hiding out since. She found me at lunch and we argued again. I just heard she's looking for me right now.' I laughed at his whispering and the trouble he'd gotten himself into before walking on into the girls changing room.

Jessica looked to me and continued our conversation from outside. 'They're eighteen but got held back a year for fighting in class. Twelve times. The big muscly one is Emmett Cullen, he's nineteen, got held back because he threw a chair at a teacher when they mocked his mom and dad. The teacher didn't know they were dead. The next two, the short pixie like one and the one with sex hair are Alice and Edward Cullen. Both are seventeen. Those three were adopted by Esme's husband, Carlisle who's working at the hospital. None of them are related biologically except for the twins.'

I nodded my head and tried not to ask questions. I thanked Coach Clapp for coming in when she did because it stopped our conversation and gave me time to think about the '_Cullens'. _

Gym went by quickly, three of the new kids in our class, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper I didn't pay them much attention. Something about them was nagging at the back of my mind, I just couldn't figure out what. Before I knew it I was sitting in detention with Chloe, Angela, Tyler and Rex.

This could only get worse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Real Me?**

I slammed the front door shut behind me and marched up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and made my way to the closet but not before catching my reflection in the mirror. I looked drained. But behind the mask of happy I put on, you could see the sadness in my eyes. I moved away from the closet and just stood looking at myself in the mirror.

I dressed this way because I liked it. I put this make-up on because I liked it. I wore my hair this way because I liked it. Then why did it feel so wrong? I looked back at myself in the mirror. I had my mothers face shape, her nose, her lips, even her eye shape. There were only two differences and that was my hair was a dark brown and hers a light brown going on ginger. My eyes were chocolate brown and mom's were hazel. Looking at myself I didn't look like I could set off a bomb, but what if I could? What if I did? Was I one of the bombee's that somehow got caught in the explosion? If I was, I'd killed my mother. She was only a few feet from where the thing blew up.

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to hold back the tears. I failed in my attempt but I managed to force myself to move away from my reflection. I missed her so goddamn much. I looked over at the photo I had pinned up to the wall of me and her the night it happened. We looked so happy. And I don't mean the happy I put on for everyone.

I was genuinly happy. Summer break was almost over, we were heading back to Pheonix in the morning. I remember going to classes in Italy throughout that summer, I just couldn't remember what classes they were. Somebody else was there, someone I loved that had also died. My head began to hurt with the efforts of trying to remember.

My phone buzzing made me jump but I answered it straight away. 'Hello?' When it buzzed again I realised it wasn't a phone call, just a text message. Actually, two. I had to take my phone off of vibrate. I coughed slightly trying to compose my voice incase someone did phone.

It was only Chloe and Jake.

_**B, **_

_**Major party tonight Andy's, come with?**_

_**Chlo xo. **_

I opened the second text to reveal Jake's message.

_**Hey Bella, **_

_**I've got some free time on my hands tonight. Why don't I come down to Forks and we can catch up?**_

_**Jacob.**_

I wanted both. I knew Jake would help make me feel better but at a party, I could get drunk and just forget for one night. As long as I stayed at Chloe's so dad wouldn't catch me drinking. I wasn't quite of legal age yet. Seventeens close enough though.

_**I've got a party tonight Jake, sorry man, would love to chill but you know what they say when a party comes callin' you gotta go crawlin' **_

_**Bells**_

I took a deep breath and sent the text before replying to Chloe.

_**Chlo**_

_**A party? Ooh! Me likey, can you get a hold of some special juice, you know what my dads like be mines for 6 kay?**_

_**B xo**_

I'd sent the text and lay down on my bed, thinking about what I would wear tonight, which helped keep my mind off of how much I missed my mom when my phone buzzed again.

_**Oh okay, maybe some other time, see ya round Bells **_

_**Jake **_

I didn't bother replying, the best I could come up with was an 'okay' or 'yeah' and that was a waste of a text. I'd only just put my phone down when it started ringing. That wasn't a text. I looked at the caller I.D, Chloe. I should have known she'd phone, bastard was too lazy to text.

'Hey Chlo.' She giggled before replying. I could hear people talking in the background, meaning she wasn't alone.

'Look out you're window B.' I walked over to my window in curiosity and seen something unexpected. The gang was in my front lawn and when they saw me, they began cheering hello and waving, even jumping up and down. 'Are you okay? You're eyes look sad.' Chloe never missed anything but I giggled and nodded my head to let her know I was okay.

I then turned and rushed downstairs to let everyone in. It wasn't really a tight fit but fifteen more people and it probably would be. My room was huge. Hanging up on the phone to Chloe and speaking to her in person was better. Seeing them all made it easier to pretend. I shook my head slightly trying to forget and turned to look at Tyler who now had a big old scratch down the left side of his shoulder. 'Chloe, was it really necessary to mark him?' I smirked at Angela's question and both Chloe and I turned to face her.

'Yes.' We spoke simultaneously, causing the three of us to break out into laughter. Chloe had lunged on Tyler the second the teacher left in detention. It was quite the show. Eventually Rex managed to pry Chlo off of him but not before she gave him that bigass scratch. He's lucky it wasn't his face.

'The boy needs to learn some repsect to his highers.' I rolled my eyes at that and plopped down on my bed.

'Sue can be home with Bobby any minute so hide the _juice _in my unit.' When no one made a move, I huffed and stood up. 'Now.' Everyone with the alcohol scrambled around and started placing it neatly in my unit. The party started at seven which was earlier than most which started around nine. Which was why I told Chloe to be at mines for six. But she can at four instead. We were looking forward to it anyway.

After that everyone then began getting changed into dress's and shirts and jeans. I was rumaging through my closet trying to pick something to wear when the doorbell rang. I looked at everyone but they all seemed just as clueless as me. Who the hell would come here? We lived in the middle of an f-ing forest.

I ran downstairs in my underwear trying to shove my dressing gown on at the same time and tripped on the last three steps. The laughter from the hall caused me to go slightly red but I continued towards the door as I tied the belt. I opened the door just as they rung the doorbell again. 'What?' I froze where I was, half surprised, half suspicious. It was blond bitch Rosalie from school. 'Why are you here?' My question came out rude and obnoxious.

'We're you're new neighbours. We live on the other side of the river. My _mom _sent us over with cookies as a kind gesture.' I nodded my head slowly, not losing my suspicion.

'How many cookies?' She wasn't expecting that question, that was for sure.

'A few dozen.' She shrugged her shoulders, not once looking at me. I nodded my head and said thanks while taking the five tubs of cookies. I turned my head slightly and shouted.

Whoever needed this many cookies, I wouldn't know. 'Guys! I have cookies!' The rumbling that ran through the house as everybody rushed down the stairs, some half naked, some dressed, some in their underwear, some half a face of make-up, some no make up at all, made me smirk. They took the boxes and headed back up into the room. 'Nice seeing we finally have some neighbours. I'd invite you in but its kind of full up there.' My head cocked to the side as I saw her half smile, it wasn't a friendly one but it was one that said she found something funny.

'No. I can see that.' Just as she finished talking three people walked up beside her. Alice, Jasper and Emmett to be precise.

'Nice house.' The tall one, Emmett said. I smiled in thanks but I think it was obvious I wanted them all to leave. Just then there was a loud bang from upstairs. I turned my head fully and seen Tyler running for his life down the stairs with Chloe only a few feet behind him. They ran right past me and out into the lawn. Chloe was gaining on him.

I excused myself as I shoved on the shoes I'd thrown off as I walked in earlier. Running out after them in nothing but a robe I looked up to see everyone looking out of my bedroom windows, enjoying the show. I flipped the lot of them off before running as fast as I could towards Chlo and a now terrified Tyler.

'Chloe let him go. Come on, you've already given him a bigass scratch.' Chloe turned round and tried not to glare at me, knowing she wasn't angry at me.

'He said my mom should be locked up for producing such a messed up kid.' I sucked in a breath and looked down at Tyler. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing his attempt to escape.

'You two argue like a married couple.' That got her off of him.

'We do not.' I laughed at her and walked slowly back towards the house. The Cullens and Hale's hadn't left yet. Great. Before reaching them I whispered to Tyler, telling him to shut the door behind us.

'You do Chloe. You never know, maybe he's you're soul mate.' I laughed as she thwacked me on the back of the head.

'Maybe I'll turn on you.' She muttered darkly. I looked at her in mock horror.

'Dude, I'm not a lesbian.' Her face was hilarious as we walked into the house. She looked like a goldfish opening and shutting her mouth so many times. I heard the door slam shut behind me and smiled in victory. It was a very short lived victory though as the doorbell rang again.

I turned and answered it with a very frustrated look on my face but it wasn't Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper as I had expected. It was Edward. My look turned into a glare. 'What?' He leant against the door frame, too close for my liking and kept silent for a minute. I was about to ask again when he spoke up, I did however notice how tence he was the whole time throughout our exchange.

'My father wishes to speak with you alone.' My face screwed up in to a look of disgust.

'What? No. Tell him he can pimp someone else.' Edward stood up straight and rigid.

'He wanted to speak with you about Italy, god only knows why he would wish to speak to you about that wretched place or you at all but he's you're new doctor apparently. Make an appointment with him.' I screwed my eyes up and looked him up and down once before crossing my arms.

'Screw you.' I slammed the door in his face. Marching up to my room, I looked out my main window to make sure he'd fucked off before continuing to get ready. How dare he. Who did he think he was? Some sort of Messiah? No. He was on my turf now and on my turf you treated me with respect.

I grumbled away as I had Chloe and Angela help me pick out an outfit. They had me put on a very tight, small black number that was mid thigh. I suited it a lot. They forced me into 6' stiletto heels. They were bright pink which was a plus side for me. Because Chloe had done her make-up at home, she was ready and offered to curl my hair for me. I quickly agreed and sat putting my make-up on super slow as she went through my hair.

Chloe said I needed something pink to make the outfit work so I gave myself bright pink eyelids. I'm surprised by how good it looked. She placed a bow on the left side of my head. In the middle of the bow was a skull face, hence the only reason I'd agreed to wear the thing. I made a massive tail flick at the end of my large amount of eyeliner and then put on light pink lip gloss to finish the look.

'Who's driving?!' I asked as we were moving the alcohol to the cars outside. Most of the boys rose their hands meaning we'd have to drive on the way home. Chloe called her mom and she agreed to have me stay the night. After a quick phone call with Sue I was also given permission to stay out. Lucky for us, Chloe's parents didn't mind us drinking as we were seventeen and would all be eighteen by the end of the year.

I fixed my strapless quickly before giving myself a once over in the mirror next to the front door. I'd been lucky no one had come home yet. I walked out the door and just as I was streching up to put the key under the eave locking up I felt someones hands grab onto my ass and give it a squeeze. Turning, Rex pulled me into his arms before planting his hands firmly on my ass again. I laughed but didn't pull away.

'Rex, what the heck is going through you're head?' He smirked while giving me a once over. I'd begun to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck while waiting for his reply.

'That this _fine_ lady right here needs a date for the night.' I laughed and looked over his shoulder to see Chloe getting ready to take a photo of us. I warned Rex and we turned to face her, hands around eachothers hips. I was facing more him than the camera but I turned my face, lifted my leg, closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out, also placing one finger below and another above my eye making it look like I was doing a sideways peace sign with my eye in the middle. I heard laughter at my pose but then nothing but silence as two car doors were shut.

One was slammed. Shit. Opening my eyes and pulling away from Rex, I saw my dad storming over to us. 'Hey dad.' I said nervously. He pointed for me to follow him inside. I did as he said and told everyone to just wait in the cars, I wouldn't be long.

'What the hell is this?' He asked pointing at my clothes.

'My dress.' His eyebrows knitted together as he gave me a once over.

'That isn't a dress. Its a top.' I shook my head with a light smile.

'It's a dress dad. Renee bought it for me a week before, that thing. I was supposed to be wearing it to the welcome home party I think. I'm sure that's what it was.' His face softened slightly and he gave me permission to go. I gave him a quick thanks and a hug before making my way out the door. 'Oh yeah, we have neighbours. Right across the river.' I smirked and closed the door behind me.

Walking out I made my way towards my Mercedes when someone hooked me round the waist and lifted me up to spin me round then put me on the ground again.

It was there I saw four kids sitting on the opposite side of the river with curious eyes. I ignored them and continued on. 'Rex!' I giggled lightly and slapped his hands to make him let me go. 'You're not getting any of this, but good luck trying.' I winked and speed walked to my car, tripping a few times.

I pulled down my dress a little before sitting in the passenger seat of the Guard. With the last member in the car, we made our way to Andy's. He was one of the rock kids at school which was a good thing because he's pretty much awesome. The ride was quick and short. Our arrival was also watched in silence. God knows why.

Hopefully, tonight would make me feel a lot better. As I stepped out the car, I made eye contact with Lauren Mallory.

Her face was blown up like a balloon but she'd still turned up. I'd almost forgotten I'd punched her this morning. Smirking at her, I placed my arm around Rex's waist. He took this as a good sign and slung his arm over his shoulder as we made our way inside.

I knew Lauren liked Rex a lot more than she should and I was going to use that to my advantage if she went one step out of line tonight. 'Rex?' He looked down at me with a grin. Boy that guy was tall.

'I'll happily accept you're invitation to be my date tonight.' He wooped and pulled me closer to him. I knew Lauren had heard every word so my smirk when I saw her face couldn't have been stopped even if I'd tried.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Party Rock **

Rex was really funny which was surprising to me. We were close but I never normally stayed long with other people out of school and the best part was I'd only had five or six cups of vodka mixed with cola and three cups of frosty jacks, the drink gave you a sting as it ran down you're throat. Cheap and nasty but it gave you one hell of a buzz.

'Hey Anggg' I was smiling, generally in a good mood. Everyone had been drinking and having fun. I'd actually just pulled Ang away from some fit guy who was in the middle of a make-out session with her. Go her. Woo.

'B?' She replied with a lazy smile on her face.

'I dunno.' I said with a giggle. This caused the both of us to laugh loudly and even made her snort, which caused us to laugh even harder. Chloe walked over after a little while, her hair dishelved and her skirt squint.

'You're hair isn't the same and neither is you're skirt Chlo, bathrooms over there.' She jumped off the counter we were on and pulled me with her to the toilets. 'I told you I'm not a lesbian.' She laughed and told me to hush up as she ushered me into the bathroom. She wasn't acting very jolly or chilled. In fact she looked like her buzz was wearing off. I looked at her, trying to be confused.

She laughed at the look on my face before continuing as she fixed herself up. 'Lauren Mallory is all over Rex. He's looking for you by the way. I told him I'd come find you but what you're gonna have to do is something that shows Lauren he isn't interested. To that I leave you're brilliant drunk mind. My buzz is leaving so I'm going to have to get myself more _juice_. See ya babe.' She tightened her ponytail and left the bathroom. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror and I still looked good.

Leaving the bathroom, I went to find Rex by the stairs. Glad I'd seen Chloe pointing towards them from the drinks corner. Lauren was all over Rex. He looked highly uncomfortable with her clinging onto him like that. I walked over and pulled him into a hug, which he had to bend down a lot. 'Hey Rexxy, I've been looking for you everywhere.' He laughed at my obvious semi drunkess before releasing me slightly. Lauren was glaring at me so I just looked at her lazily and spoke.

'Have you got a problem?' She nodded her head vigorously before taking a step forward. I welcomed that as a threat and straightened up, letting go of Rex. 'And that would be?' My eyebrows rose in question.

I could feel the buzz starting to deteriorate but thankfully, Chloe had brought over an extra cup with her. I took it willingly and glared at Lauren. 'I was in the middle of speaking to Rex and you butted you're skinny ass in and took him away mid conversation.' I shook my head before laughing lightly and taking a big swig of the drink.

'No. He's here with me, not you. Just remember that. Thanks for calling me skinny though, much appreciated.' Chloe laughed and patted me on the shoulder before looking towards the dance floor where Angie and Mike were dancing.

That would not end well if Jessica saw. She had a major crush on the boy. We couldn't have an argument within the group tonight. 'I'm on it!' Tyler shouted as he ran over to Angela, grabbed her and gave her a big sloppy kiss. We could see her giggling from here and beginning to dance with Tyler now. She was so funny when she was drunk.

'Come dance with me Rex.' Lauren spoke low and by the sounds of it was trying to sound alluring. She definitely did not. I glared at her. The balls of the girl. No. She wasn't getting the boy she was after. Not tonight. I was. I turned to Chloe and whispered my plan in her ear. She smirked mischievously before she walked behind Rex and let him know what I planned to do as I wrapped my arm around his waist. His smile told me he was excited. I leant into him and continued to drink from my cup while giving the skank the death glare.

'Fine. Stick with the whore. Let me just remind you how cruel she can be though. She totes blew up her own Mom and Step dad.' That was it! My step dad also died that night. Phil. Oh god! What if I was one of the bombers? What if I had killed two of the people I loved? _Shut up. You're here to have fun. Worry later. She just said you blew them up. Deal with the hoe. _My eyes narrowed at her as I took a step forward.

Instead of shouting at her, I turned and faced Rex with a pout on. He pulled me closer in for a hug and then pulled back to look at me. We were close. I mean really close. His head tilted slowly towards mine and knowing Lauren was watching every move, I stood on my tip toes to quicken the pace. His lips were soft and experienced. The surprising bit is, I liked it. I liked it a lot more than I should. Oh my god. Did I like Rex? As in had feelings for him? There's no way that's possible. But I couldn't stop the next thought that went through my head. He was mine if I wanted him.

Our kiss turned passionate and his tongue travelled along my lower lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted him. A dance was not what our tongues did. No. Our tongues fucking attacked each others mouths, exploring, enjoying. I lost my air supply and had to pull back to catch my breath though. That didn't stop him from kissing down my neck and along my bare collarbones. My hands were tangled in his hair as I gazed at him with my possible realisation. I looked over to Chloe who was holding my cup with a huge smirk on her face.

Had I handed her the cup? I must have. Eventually I'd caught my breath and I pulled my face back to his. It was the awkward cough beside us that broke us apart. Angela was stood staring at me like I was a loony. 'What?' My voice was high and sounded too innocent even to my ears.

'That was cruel.' Angela said quietly. I pulled away from Rex all together and took my drink back from Chloe. With one large gulp, I turned and threw it on Lauren.

'Don't ever say that I'm a bomber and would kill Renee and Phil.' Angela gasped and her disapproving look turned to one of justice. I knew Angela would see my reason behind doing it. Besides, I possibly liked Rex. I think.

'Lauren you sick psychotic bitch. Why would you even say B killed her own parents? No f-ing wonder she threw that drink on you. Or kissed Rex. You've been teasing her about the whole incident since she arrived here but understand this Lauren. Only a few words from us, can have you're entire reputation run into the ground. Screw being head cheerleader. You wouldn't even make it as the bottom of the pyramid. And to think, before Rock over-ruled the school. I wanted to be one of you. Ha! Go get yourself a real life. You don't belong here. Nor are you welcome. Right Andy?' Andy looked up from his spot and nodded his head in agreement.

'Don't come back either. I don't want you anywhere near any of us.' To say I was shocked was an understatement. I'd never heard Angela be so bitchy to someone. And yet, I'd never been so proud.

'Ang, you just stood up to someone. You really are fully one of us. I'm so proud.' I fake sobbed while she laughed and pulled me into a half hug.

'Turns out I'm not just a geek huh?' I nodded my head and giggled along with her. I'd always known she was more than just a geek but to her, this was an achievement and she could finally begin to believe in herself.

I walked over to the drinks table, Rex, Chloe and Angela in tow to get completely wasted. I wanted to forget and Lauren had made this harder on me. 'Hey Angie?' I turned and looked at her.

'Yeah B?'

'I dunno.' We both laughed at the early on reminder of the beginning of the night. Or half way through. Or something.

I was given a sudden reminder of the new kids in town after taking the first gulp. Rosalie, the bitch who was too pretty for the school. Jasper, who, being perfectly honest, looked like he was in pain a lot. Emmett, who looked as if he could lift a lorry above his head. Edward, the fittest boy I'd ever met and had the silkiest voice ever. Not that I'd ever admit that to him. I didn't like his attitude. And Alice, the girl who looked like she'd fit in fine with us. I had a feeling I'd like her.

I don't know what made me think of them but the more I did, the more curious I got. I wanted to know more about Edward the most though. Maybe because he'd had the most negative reaction towards me. Or maybe it was because I was curious. Whatever it was, I wanted to know who this boy was and god dammit I was going to find out.

The party lasted another hour before the cops arrived, unfortunately for me, my dad was one of them so I used Rex's jacket to cover me as we ran past the grown men. I also took quite a bundle of the drink we'd brought with us. I don't give a shit who wanted some, it was ours so they could screw themselves. I made sure everyone that came with us was in their cars before I told Ricky to hit the gas. I heard my name being called after me as I had the window open slightly but I ignored it and told them to keep going. My dad would just have to wait until tomorrow. I didn't want him seeing me with alcohol in my system. The man didn't even know I had the occasional cigarette.

'B, you're pa's chasing us!' I looked back and seen that Chloe was right. There was no way Ricky would get away safely, he didn't know the routes like I did. He didn't know how to work my baby. I turned to face him quickly.

'I'm going to sit on you're knee, I'll take the wheel then once I'm in position you need to move to the passengers seat. Keep you're feet on the pedals until I say so.' Ric nodded his head as fast as he could as we put the plan into action. Angela was freaking out in the back seat. She was sure we were going to crash but not once did I look away from the road. I settled quickly onto Ric's knee and giving him the go, he let go of the pedals half way across the seat. My feet replaced his as quickly as they could but we lost a bit of speed.

I picked up the pace again but looking behind me, I'd seen they'd gained on us.

Struggling to see straight as I was, I made a sharp turn into the woods and drove up. This wasn't our pathway so it must have been those Cullen kids.

I drove up and then reversed back into the trees but off the path and turned everything off. 'Don't make a sound.' I whispered to everybody. The car came rushing up into the clearing but after not seeing my car, they turned and left. The lot of us turned and cheered, glad we hadn't been caught. 'That was awesome!' I shouted with a grin on my face.

'B, who taught you to drive like that?!' Chlo had a big grin on her face, planning something. I didn't care. I felt high from the adrenaline rush. Shrugging my shoulders I climbed out the car and switched sides with Ricky again. He starts up the car and takes us back out of the woods and onto the main road towards Chloe's. I turned to speak to the girls and Rex properly.

'I dunno. Guess I'm just a good driver. When I first got my licence I used to drive around as fast as I could in Phoenix and sometimes I'd bring Renee with me and she'd shit herself but I liked the adrenaline.' I also never called my mom, mom out loud because of the pain of the reminder. So I called her by her name. Renee.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, I never normally spoke about my mom. Ever. Eventually the tense atmosphere settled down and we were laughing at my mom's easy scare rate. I didn't mention her again though. 'B?' I turned again to look at Chloe.

'Are you ever going to tell us what you remember of that night?' I sighed and faced the front, playing with the bottom of my dress.

'Maybe one day. It- I'm not even ready to say anything to my own Dad. I can't even call her my-' I choked on the word mom and Angela said it for me, which I turned and thanked her for. 'Out loud because of how much I miss her. That's why I call her Renee. Its easier for me.' The girls nodded in understanding but I didn't miss the pity in their eyes.

When we finally made it to Chloe's I grabbed all the shit I needed, Rex included and made my way up the stairs after a very confusing conversation with Chloe's mom. I tripped on the stairs a few times but that was it. We finally made it to Chloe's room and the second the door was shut, we burst into laughter.

At what, I wasn't quite sure but with her room already set up we sat down on the bed and began talking about the night. I leant on Rex for most of the time. 'Okay girls, what do you think of the new kids at school?' I giggled at Chloe before answering.

'Edward is _fineee_.' This caused the whole room to laugh hard as I sat there clueless. I'd only said the truth. Taking a drink from my cup I got up from my seat and patted Rex's knee. 'The bladder calls.' I ran off laughing and made my way towards Chloe's bathroom which was down the hall but as I left her room and turned, I could have sworn I saw someone standing in the hall. Someone that shouldn't be here. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs but when I opened them again. Whoever it was, was gone. Had I just imagined that? No. My mind didn't play tricks on me like that. Even when I was drunk so what the hell was that?

Chloe, Ang, Rex and Ricky cam running out as quick as they could but it hadn't been quick enough. 'What? Bella are you okay? What's wrong?!' Chloe was shaking my shoulders but I couldn't stop looking at where the man had been. I tore my gaze away and looked at her.

'I could have swore I saw someone standing right at the top of the stairs, he's gone but I couldn't have imagined that. It was too real.' I knew I could do something to calm me down, but what that was I didn't know. I'd used it the night of the explosion. I'd learnt it that summer but what the bloody hell was it.

'Calm down. We'll take a look around. Take a baseball bat, see if anyone's around. I'll let mom know to keep herself on guard, now guys, use your ears the best you can. Your eyes have to be on full alert. Okay?' I barely heard Chloe. Ears. Eyes. What was it about those two words? Something important I was sure. My head began to burn with the effort I was putting in to try and remember. I didn't stop though. I kept trying and the pain increased until eventually it knocked me to the floor.

'B?' I looked up from where I was. There were three of Angie and Chloe. Its so confusing.

'I'm fine. Honestly. Come on, I was probably just seeing things. We would have heard someone if there was anyone..' My sentence trailed off as one more word clicked in place. Ears. Eyes. See. See with you're ears.

I remembered! I had to see with my ears but how the heck could you see with you're ears?! That didn't even make sense. I stood up with the help of the others and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I used the toilet then went back to Chloe's room only to see they'd set up a film. I lay down with the girls on the bed and settled in for a night full of fun.

I just had to forget about the man on the stairs first.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Introducing Alice. And of course some brilliant ass kicking.**

One week to the day since I'd been at that party. Rex and I were back on speaking terms sort of, I wasn't any closer to figuring out anything about any of the Cullen's. Lauren tried to trip me the other day. I flew on her and got myself excluded for two days. Lauren hasn't been in school since. She's either back to her old ways or her face is even uglier than usual - black eye - and is refusing to come in to school until it's healed. Curtesy of me. Edward hadn't been in biology once. He'd just disappeared off the radar. Which didn't do me much good.

I wanted to know who that boy was. I threw my bag down at the table and sat down, throwing my tray down angrily before giving the Cullen's chosen table a sly glance. I'd gotten into the habit of doing it over the past week, just out of curiosity. They'd chosen one of the most secluded areas of the cafeteria and kept to themselves. I found that intriguing. As I glanced over, I froze where I was, now full on staring over at them.

There weren't four kids. There were five. Edward was back and he was looking right at me. I looked away quickly and turned slightly red. Why was I embarrassed that he had looked at me? He was just a boy. I admit I was excited that he was finally back so I could figure him out but when I looked at him, I could have sworn something was off.

Not off but different. Something was definitely different. I could feel him staring into my back but I refused to turn and look. Chloe noticed it too, which unfortunately for me, meant I'd have to give her the details later. 'Dude, those Cullen kids are staring right at you.' All five of them? Great. I made a decision then, if he was glaring, I'd skip class. I couldn't be bothered with drama today, or glaring contests. If he wasn't glaring, I'd suck it up and go.

I wouldn't speak to him, I knew I wouldn't, I was a lame conversation starter. Once it was started though, I could keep it going. 'Are any of them glaring?' I raised my head slightly to look at her. She gave me a questioning look before glancing over my shoulder.

She shook her head once before looking back at me. 'Just Rosalie. Everyone else is sort of just looking, except from Edward, he looks, I don't even know how to explain it but you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do kid.' I shook my head and looked back at my lunch. Suddenly, I wasn't as hungry as I had been before. I picked at the salad but never really ate anything.

My nerves had gotten the better of me. _Bella? What the hell is up with you? You're nervous over what exactly? He's just a boy. A stupid kid that glared at you the other day. Get over yourself and grow a pair of balls._ I really did need to get over myself. I wasn't five years old anymore. I looked up and yanked Chloe's seat over to me and then done the same with Angela's chair.

Both of them jumped in fright which caused me to laugh rather loudly at them. 'Girls, we need to figure those guys out. I'm not comfortable knowing we know next to nothing about them and I don't like it.' Ang giggled before glancing quickly at the Cullen's and back to me.

'Someone's got a new obsession.' Angela winked. Her and Chloe laughed loudly as I sat and looked at them with a serious expression.

'I'm being serious girls we have to-' I froze as I looked up and saw that slut walk through the door with Rex. His arm was draped over her fucking shoulder. My hand tightened its hold on the table as I tried not to march over there. I looked away and back towards the girls but they'd already turned to see him.

'What the hell is he playing at?' Chloe half shouted and stood up from her seat.

'He's on very thin ice I'm telling you Chlo, look at him.' Angela said as she got me to look over at them. I tried to ignore it, I really did but when she reached up and kissed his cheek, I couldn't sit still anymore.

Chloe and Angela were right behind me as I made my way over to them. 'Hold my shit.' I basically threw my bag at Chloe and quickly shoved my hair up with the bobble I always wore around my wrist, just in case I ever felt the need to kick someone's ass. I stopped in front of Rex and Lauren. 'Get you're filthy claws off of him. He's not interested.' Rex placed a hand on my shoulder respectfully.

'Actually I am.' All three of us turned to look at him.

'What?!' We spoke simultaneously but nobody was laughing. He smiled lightly at Chloe and Angela but when he looked at me, his smile looked sad. It dawned on me then. He was doing this in an attempt to make me notice him. I'd basically rubbered him the past week. I didn't know what to say after the make out session we had at the party. My voice turned sympathetic. 'We need to talk.' I muttered but when I made my move to leave, Lauren tried to come with us. I stopped and turned to face her.

'Not with you.' I basically growled. Rex followed behind me as I made my way over to my locker. 'Rex.' I stopped and turned to face him. 'What's up huh?' He sighed before taking a step closer to me.

'You don't give a shit.' He said it quietly but I heard him. He was wrong. I gave a shit about everybody I bothered to get to know.

'Rex, I do give a shit. Believe it or not I do. I wouldn't have bothered to speak to you if I never and I know I've barely spoke to you this week but I- urgh- I just- It's hard to explain.' He stood and looked at me for a few minutes as if he was deciding something and then shook his head before smiling down at me.

'You were drunk, I get it. I was mistaken about what happened.' I looked away guiltily.

'No. I just, Rex, you know I don't like commitment. I never want to get attached to something again. You knew that before anything happened and I'm sorry I kissed you the other night without intending to make a..' I gulped before continuing. 'Relationship out of it.' He pulled me in for a hug. I froze for a minute before returning it then pulling away. 'Can we just go back to how it was a week ago?' I asked, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

He nodded his head lightly before laughing. I'd said no more than a few words to him since last Thursday night. I felt bad, I really did but I didn't know how to voice how I really wasn't ready for commitment. I mean, last time I committed to someone, they died. Hopefully things would go back to the norm now. I pulled away from him and turned to head back to the cafeteria only to see Chloe and Ang watching us with big grins on their faces.

'C'mon sexy, let's go have lunch.' He squeezed my ass as he spoke. I laughed unexpectedly and winked at him.

'That's the Rex I know.' Rex just laughed and shook his head as he placed an arm lightly around my shoulder. Good. Things were okay again. Making our way back to the cafeteria, I took my bag back off of Chloe and pulled my hair down. 'But if you ever pull that sort of shit again, I swear I'll just throw you to the cheerios and then they can have you. Understood?' I grinned at him but my voice was full of menace. He gulped and nodded, not even bothering to reply. I laughed at that. My arm found its way around his waist as we walked through the cafeteria.

My smug look as I walked past Lauren's table and held eye contact with her, with Rex's arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist seemed to do it for her. She stood up and stopped us in our tracks. I laughed and tried to continue on but her hand connecting with my face stopped me. 'What the fuck you slut?!' My voice was louder than I had expected and most of the room turned to watch. I took three deep breaths.

'Chloe. Hold my fucking shit.' I threw my bag at her again and shoved my hair up quickly. 'I don't know who you think you are but I swear you hit me like that again and I _will_ finish you like a cheese cake. Got it?' Lauren laughed loudly at that and slapped me across the face again. 'That's it!' I yelled and threw myself on top of her. Her face was still all bruised from the other day so god knows why she would ask for another fight. She was easy to floor and soon I was straddling her, my fists ramming into her face as hard and fast as I could. I burst her nose open and she was bound to have even worse black eyes.

I stood and kicked her a couple of times in the lower abdomen before bending down and grabbing her up into a standing position by her hair then flooring her with one last punch. 'Believe it or not Lauren, Rex is one of us. He doesn't want your skanky shit all over him.' I could feel a slight burning on my neck where she'd attempted to claw at me but I ignored it and turned to face Chloe who was stood there, her mouth wide open in shock. I chuckled and reached for my bag but someone grabbed a hold of my hair and started pulling me down to the ground.

I gasped and turned around, my hair twisting in her hands. I ignored the pain and forced myself to stand straight. I was struggling against the force of Lauren but I gave her a good old punch in the stomach which winded her and with the distraction I managed to get free of her hands and stand up properly. 'Keep you're claws off me you bitch.' I turned again only to see the principal staring right at us.

'Lauren Mallory, my room now.' A surprised look crossed my face as my name wasn't called. 'Hitting a pupil is against the rules, even worse when they aren't facing you.' I turned to face Lauren and smirked and watched as she walked away towards the principals office. Chloe, Angela and I cheered as soon as the door shut behind them.

'I can't believe I just got away with that!' I laughed as the others high fived me and Chlo handed me my bag back, while Jess pulled out the bobble from my hair which was half un done thanks to Lauren. She then continued to brush through my hair, trying to make it go back to some sort of normal. 'Jess it's fine. Trust me. There's no tugs.' Jess giggled and handed me a mirror so I could sort everything else out, such as my make-up and check up on the scratch partially hidden by my jacket.

I pulled off my jacket and used the mirror to take a look. There were two tiny cuts at the bottom of my neck. Easily hidden by Chlo's foundation. As if she could read minds, Chloe handed me her foundation and I put on a light layer of it. That seemed to cover the bastards. Looking up at my face now, my make-up was still in place. I just needed to darken my eyeliner slightly. I finished up and put on my jacket before grabbing my bag and snatching up Chloe's cigs off the table. I made my way through the cafeteria and out into the hall. I passed by my locker but stopped to shove my bag inside as I continued onto my car, which was parked in the same place as it always was.

I sat on the hood and leant back against the front window. Pulling out a cigarette I placed it in my mouth and began to light it. I put the lighter back in my pocket and blew smoke into the sky as I tilted my head backwards. 'You know smoking is really bad for you're lungs.' My head snapped down to look at the pixie like Cullen who was standing in front of my car but far away enough that the smoke wouldn't hit her. Ha. Pussy. I could bet any money she'd never touched a fag in all her life.

'And yet not eating is thought of being anorexic. So I must have diseased lungs and you an eating disorder. Simple.' I blew more smoke towards the sky before looking back down at her.

'I'm on a special diet. In fact all of us are. Our father doesn't let us eat anything from school. Its all processed nonsense.' I nodded my head really slowly at her before taking another drag.

'Ever thought of breaking the rules?' I smirked down at her as I finished off the cig. She shook her head and smiled.

'Nope. I'm perfectly happy staying within the rule book.' I laughed as I jumped down from the hood of my car.

'Then you'll achieve nothing more than the average in life.' I picked up the packet of cigarettes and placed them firmly in my inside pocket and zipping it up. The teacher wouldn't notice a thing. Alice laughed and kept in step with me as I walked back towards my locker to get my bag.

'I think I'd be more than average. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. By the way.' I laughed lightly at her confidence. It wasn't what you saw around here often and I tended to laugh when I got surprised. We reached my locker rather quickly.

As I opened it and pulled my bag out, I replied. 'I'm Bella Swan. Average or not, its still healthy to break the rules every now and then. Nice to meet you, Alice.' I slammed shut my locker door and swung my back pack over one shoulder. She seemed entertained by my comment but said nothing more on the matter.

'You too, Bella.' And with that she walked off. Her walk was graceful. She looked like some sort of gazelle or something. Faster than most yet not fast enough. I shook my head as the bell rang and began making my own way to class.

If my mom was here, she'd know exactly what to say about this whole situation. But she wasn't so I had to suck it up, get used to it and go to class. Face my demons as she used to say.

Biology, Edward, say hello to Bella Freakin' Swan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Biology, Edward and Me. What could go wrong? Really?**

I beat Edward to class which to me was a good thing. It gave me time to prepare for.. Something. 'B, you're seat buddy seems to be back.' I looked up and glared at Cat playfully.

'How joyful. I no longer have my own desk.' My voice leaked with sarcasm but Cat just smirked as she stood up off the edge of the desk and walked to her own seat two rows behind me. A lot of note passing went on between us in this class. I was doodling on the front of my folder when I heard the seat next to me purposely being dragged across the floor so it squeaked. I shivered as Edward sat down. That noise always gave me the heeby jeebies. I kept doodling, refusing to look at him.

He'd pissed me off by doing that with his chair. 'Hello.' I looked up at him, completely caught off guard. His voice didn't have that cold, harsh edge to it like every other time we'd spoken, no. It was soft and fucking angelic. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

And that was saying something. To me beautiful sounds were good music. Such as alternative rock or just rock. His smile was light and polite. 'Hi.' I sounded slightly breathless. I'd already mentally slapped myself for it.

'I'm Edward Cullen, I apologise if I turned out as rude last week.' I took a minute to respond before grasping his outstretched hand.

'Isabella Swan. Most people call me Bella or B though and its no worries about last week, I wasn't exactly a friendly "welcome to the town."' I smiled brightly, still shaking his freezing cold hand. Its odd, for Forks today was unusually warm yet, his hand felt like he'd had it smooshed into a freezer since he woke up this morning. That didn't make me pull away though. It felt like there was a zap between us, a current, and it wasn't really expected so I jumped away in surprise, falling off my seat in the process with an _omph_. I heard Cat's chuckle behind me as I attempted to stop myself from going bright red in embarrassment. I stood and sat back down on the chair quickly. Edward was looking at me apologetically. 'Sorry about that, bad balance Bella.' I laughed awkwardly and tucked my hair behind my ear.

'So I noticed.' He chuckled lightly and just the sound of his laugh almost had me falling off my seat again. Almost.

It was silent for a minute and it would have been longer if I'd known how to keep my big mouth shut. 'How come you fell off the radar for a week then?' Great going Bella, real way to keep a conversation going.

'Personal matters. I had to leave town.' I nodded my head slightly not expecting him to say anything else. 'You enjoying the rain?' I laughed lightly before looking over at him.

'You're asking me about the weather?' His smile was so fucking hot. But he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

'Yeah, I guess I am. New York definitely had more.. Terrifying weather.' I looked out the window and back at him.

'Yeah, the weathers shit here but tornadoes and all that jazz have no impact what's so ever here. You should be safe.' I patted his hand and winked, forcing myself to ignore the sting of- I didn't know how to explain it. Electricity maybe? Oh I don't know.

He tensed as my hand connected with his but he never spoke again. I turned to face him half way through the hour when the teacher had left to get something _important_ or whatever. 'How come you guys moved from New York to Forks?' He smiled a little at something I didn't get before he replied to me.

'I could ask you the same about Italy.' I froze for half a second before deciding. Fuck it. Lauren would find a way of getting it to the Cullen's. I'll just tell him.

'My mom and step dad died in a bombing. I was there too and I survived. I just don't remember much of the summer and more importantly the night the pub was attacked.' We were silent for a few minutes. I'd gotten stuck in his gaze and I mean stuck. I couldn't move my eyes from his, no matter how hard I tried. Eventually I forced myself to speak. 'You're turn.' He took a deep breath but seemed to regret it as he went rigid in his seat. I pushed my chair back a little as I noticed what was different about him. 'You're eyes. They're different to the colour they were last week. They were black last week and now? Now they're a yellow-y orange sort of colour. Like Topaz. What the hell?' I whispered as my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

His eyes were the exact same as Rosalie's. Shiiiit. That's some creepy jazz.

I stared at him and watched as his eyes turned a slightly darker shade. I pushed myself even further back as I watched him, fascinated by my new discovery.

'I had contacts in last week.' His voice was strained as if he were attempting to keep his control.

'Oh.' My voice sounded deflated. I wasn't sure whether I believed him or not but right now I just wanted to give him some space. Thankfully Mr Banner walked back in the class and caused us to face the front and not speak again. I was thankful for the distraction. I didn't try to speak to him again after that.

Just as we were packing up to leave, he finally spoke. 'My mother didn't like the loud and boisterous life in New York City. She's always been a big fan of Fork's and eventually she talked my father into moving here. To the smaller and calmer lifestyle.' Huh. I looked up at him and smiled as I bent to pick up my bag.

'Nice. Just shows, women don't just dominate our school but the male population too. I always knew I was born a girl for a reason.' My voice was full of laughter as I tried to keep a straight face but I failed and was soon laughing to myself. I stood and went to take a step back but my foot caught on my chair and I went flying into Edward. He caught me but only just.

'Shit Edward, I'm so sorry. Clumsy as I said.' I chuckled awkwardly but I could see how tense he was as I stood up proper again.

The bell went, making me jump and Edward move out the class much the same as last week. Cat met me at my desk.

'Is it just me or were you socialising?' She was kidding around and even I couldn't hold back a smile.

'No. I was just.. Asking about New York?' I said unconvincingly.

'Sure. Whatever you say.' I nudged her with my shoulder as we walked out of the class. 'Where to boss?' I looked over at her and laughed.

'Boss really?' She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, looking way too innocent. 'Hold up. Boss? Dude, I'm you're friend. What are you hiding from me?' It was obvious she was hiding something, yet what it was I couldn't work it out. Hm.

'Nothing. C'mon babe let's do some tennis!' She sounded overly excited for gym and I knew she was trying to distract me but I'd drop the subject for now. Find out later.

Gym was boring. I did however walk up to the Cullen's. 'Rosalie, Alice.' I nodded my head towards them before looking at Jasper. 'You must be Jasper. I'm Bella.' He looked like he was in pain and when he didn't shake my outstretched hand I withdrew it and looked at him angrily. It was then Chloe, Angela and Cat decided to walk up.

'You could have at least shook her hand.' Chloe muttered in a not so pleasant or kind voice.

'And yet I thought the Cullen's had manners. Clearly I was mistaken.' Angela joined in with Chloe in voicing her disapproval.

'Shame he don't have the balls to say anything.' And Cat was last to have her say. I watched the three Cullen's silently as the girls had their say. Every one of them shared the same eye colour. That was unusual considering none of them were truly related, a part from Rosalie and Jasper. Strange.

'Girls, chill. Maybe he's just shy.' I didn't smile at Jasper, although my voice was polite. I turned to face Rosalie and Alice to try and dig a little more in to the Cullen's mystery but Jasper spoke up and stopped me. His voice sounded strained though.

'I do apologise. Jasper Hale ma'am. Its a pleasure to meet you.' This time his hand was the one that stuck out in between us. I squinted my eyes, sussing him out before quickly taking his hand and shaking it.

'Feelings mutual.' I said quietly. I was about to pry for information when Coach Clapp shouted for me to join the game. 'Yey. Just what every girl wants to do.' The girls laughed at my sarcasm as I walked away and onto the tennis court. We were playing doubles so I got to pick my partner, thankfully. 'Chloe. I choose Chloe.' I said before the teacher could even finish talking. And with that I was occupied the rest of gym.

Chloe and I chased after the Cullen's after we had changed. I'd shared my plan with her. 'You sure about this B? It's risky and they could find out at any time. I mean come on, they don't even look like our type.' I rolled my eyes and just looked at her as we waited by the Cullen's car. It was the only new one in the lot, the only one that wasn't here last semester.

'Did you or Ang or Bex or Cat or Rex or Ricky or the rest of them look anything the way you do now before I came here? I brought out the true person within. Not the kid that tried to fit in. I'm sure I could do the same with this lot.' Chloe smiled knowingly at me as we waited. I was getting impatient though.

'I trust you babe. Now, here they come.' I looked in the direction she pointed and watched as the five new kids walked over here, each giving us an odd glance. By the time they reached us, Chlo and I were talking about an upcoming party in a few weeks. I was debating whether or not to go though. 'Hi guys.' Chloe spoke excitedly, totally giving us away.

'Chloe. How bout you meet me at my car.' I gave her a smile and wave as she groaned and gave one look towards the Cullen's and then back at me.

'Fine. This Ginger needs her jiggle juice anyway.' I laughed at that as she walked away. I turned to face Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. These three were my poor victims.

'Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, I was wondering, how would you guys like to come sit with us at lunch tomorrow? Get to know the gang. I have a feeling you'd like them.' My smile was kind but wary. I didn't want them to suss me out and I wasn't sure if I was completely sure I was doing the right thing.

'What about Emmett and Edward?' Rosalie's voice was dead and cold. I looked over towards the two of them for a few minutes, deciding.

'Edward needs to loosen the reigns before I can even consider him joining us for lunch. Uptight men make uptight bastards. Emmett?' I look up at the big muscly one before glancing back at Rosalie. 'He might want to try out for the football team first. If not, then we'll have to be acquainted. Anyway, I'll meet you outside of the cafeteria at lunch tomorrow. Ciao.' I walked off and over to Chloe and the guys. They'd already started on the booze.

I noticed Rex had a hold of a joint. Nothing new there then. I sat on the bonnet of my car and pulled out Chloe's cigarettes from earlier. 'Hey!' Chloe frowned and tried to snatch them back. I chuckled and took one out before putting the packet back inside my jacket.

'Chloe, you've got plenty more. You're not gonna miss this packet trust me.' She frowned but came and sat up on the bonnet with me. We were waiting on Ang and Jess to leave the school before we left.

After half an hour of waiting I started to pace behind my car. Where the fuck were they? I glanced over at the Cullen's who hadn't left yet either. I couldn't work out why they were here. They weren't waiting on anyone.

I kept pacing, beginning to worry. Why were they taking so long? Everyone except me, Chloe and Rex had left. Speaking of, they were making they're way over to me now. 'Dude, chill they'll be fine. Anyway, I'm off. Me mam just called wondering where I was and being honest, I can't be fucked waiting. I'll see ya later m'kay?' I nodded my head before clasping her hand and pulling her in for a half hug.

'See ya.' I muttered. I watched her drive away before turning to face Rex. I didn't really know what to say so I stood looking at him awkwardly. He grinned widely at me.

'Just you and me babbyyyyyyy!' He yelled and threw me over his back. I squealed and laughed along with him for a minute before trying to get off him. I slapped at his back, yelling at him to put me down through my laughter, which he obviously refused to do.

He threw me down on the bonnet of my car and before I could even register what was going on, he lay on top of me and locked me in place. I laughed but suddenly stopped and looked at him seriously. What the heck was he doing?

'Rex what-' He pressed a finger against my lips to shut me up and just lay there. I began to squirm uncomfortably. He chose then to laugh and burst out into song. But not just any song. That sexual song from Mamma Mia on the beach. I laughed really loudly and began to shove him softly. He got off of me but the singing didn't really stop. I just looked over at him and chuckled before getting in my car. Angie and Jess were on their way and behind them was a beautiful woman maybe only a few years older than me, I got out the car again at the look on Jess's face. Jessica saw me and came running, pulling Angela with her. She reached me and almost knocked me over with the force of her hug. That shut Rex up and caused him to laugh.

'B! That's Esme Cullen. The adoptive mother of the lot of them.' I made a light "oh" sound but quickly ushered everyone into the car. I was getting out of here before my temptation to become a major stalker turned into a reality.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lunch with a tint of Cullen's, this could only get better, right?**

Today had to get better. Bobby and Sue were away to England for two weeks to visit Sue's great auntie Suzie or something. Jealousy was not what I was feeling right now. It was worse than that. I sulked all the way to the cafeteria doors with Chloe talking non-stop, trying to cheer me up with something. It wasn't working that well though. I still felt like shit. We stood for a while waiting on the Cullen's to make their appearance. I'd spoken to Rosalie in English and she'd confirmed that they'd show up and sit with us for the day.

'Hey Chlo?' She looked at me and nodded her head before walking off towards the cafeteria doors. Its like she just knew I felt bad for making her wait on having her lunch. I was away to ask her to just go have lunch and not wait for me. I didn't want to make her starve any longer. I guess she just knew me too well.

I waited another five minutes before Edward appeared and walked up to me. 'Hello Bella.' I nodded my head in hello but instead of continuing on like I thought he would, he stopped and stood in front of me. 'You're waiting on my sisters and brother correct?' I nodded my head silently, still not uttering a word. 'Would you mind if I waited with you?' I shook my head no and smiled lightly at him. His dazzling smile was distracting. I stared at him slightly stunned before finally saying something, well I was away to, but he beat me to it.

'What's you're favourite colour?' He asked lightly. I looked at him and chuckled before shaking my head. 'What?' He asked innocently.

'No, its nothing. Honestly.' His eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he repeated his question. 'It depends on my mood really.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'What's you're favourite colour today then? Or what suits you're mood?' I looked down at myself. I was wearing a light brown sweater that tended to fall off one of my shoulders a pair of black leggings and some dark brown uggs. Frowning I looked up at him. 'Brown.' He cocked his head to the side in question but it was at that minute in time Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked up to us. 'Hey guys.' I smiled brightly and gave Edward a shy wave while biting my lip as we walked away. He returned my wave but continued waiting where he was.

'Well, you know where we sit and shit so I'll just meet you guys there once you've gotten you're food, okay?' I wasn't in the mood to eat anything right now. They kind of paused before looking at me questioningly.

'Are you not waiting in line with us?' I shook my head lightly at Alice's question.

'No. I'm away out for a cig, I'll be back in a few.' Alice laughed and I smiled at the reminder of the other day. We'd met through my need for a cigarette. I walked off towards the main exit of the cafeteria and kept going until I was outside. The weather today was wet. Not a surprise here in Fork's, it could only stay dry for so long and it _was_ November. I didn't really come out here for a smoke, I came out here for some air and to man up a bit before going back inside and facing Edward's siblings.

He'd made me act like a shy kid without even meaning to. The effect that had on my brain was confusing, frustrating and down right irritating. I wasn't an addicted smoker, I only had the occasional one if I needed it and if the day was particularly stressful then I had two or three. Like yesterday for example. I wanted to get to know Edward but if I became some pathetic little teen about it then I would force my curiosity to back the fuck off and move on with life.

But he was so fucking fit. He wasn't like the other boys at this school. He was.. A challenge. And I've never been able to resist a challenge. 'Isabella! Ah, jus' the lass I've been looking fir.' I jumped and squealed in fright as I turned to face Mr McMyres, the scottish, music teacher at our school. My hand was on my heart as I caught my breath. 'I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was here.'

I shook my head no and placed my hand on the strap of my back pack, glad my hair was up in a bun and out of the way. 'Anyway, I've been looking for ye for a reason. See I've got a problem wee my job I've got fir the dance. I'm in charge o' the music and I dinna ken what tae pick. I figured you could gee me a wee hand aye?' I nodded my head before coughing lightly and replying.

'Sure Scotty, whatever you want. I'm free tuesday about six-ish if you want to stop by the station and go through a few selections there?' I nicknamed Mr McMyres Scotty because his name was just too irritating to say all the time. He was our closest neighbour after the Cullen's. Him and his wife, so they often came round to visit. His wife is a police officer though so it wasn't unusual to find him at our house with her, dad and Sue after school.

It was only ever Scotty in school though, outside I called him by his name. Gregor. Or Greg. Mainly Greg. I also asked him to wait for me at the station because I worked there on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesday's and I was busy right after work on Monday.

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. 'Aye lass, that sounds great. I'll see ya round.' I nodded my head and decided I'd been out here long enough. It was time to make my way back inside and to the cafeteria. I turned and walked back slowly to the cafeteria, thinking about mom.

What would she do if it was her in this situation? Would she leave the Cullen's to go to her or take the lead and made sure they knew who she was. She'd choose the second one, just like I had. Maybe I was more like my mom than I originally thought.

Maybe I wasn't a bomber. Maybe I really was just a victim that somehow survived. I sure as hell hoped that was the truth. I went through the doors and made my way towards the table but when I made a quick count, three people I wanted there were missing.

I shook my head and changed my direction to the Cullen's usual table. I found them there. I blamed Jessica for this. Just. Saying. 'Hey guys. How come you aren't at my table?' I looked at them confused before looking over my shoulders and seeing many confused looks being shot my way from the group.

'We weren't welcome there.' I laughed and shook my head lightly.

'Rosalie. I choose who's welcome or not. You are welcome there. Come sit with us.' My voice was hard, my eyes cold with anger. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper shook their heads, causing me to groan. 'Fine. I'll sit with you.' I shoved my tray down and sat in one of the spare seats there. I avoided looking at Edward by looking over to my table to see Jessica, Angela and Chloe making their way over. Chloe looked smug, Angela confused and Jessica angry. I sighed before standing up to meet them at the same height.

'Why are you here B? We saved you're seat for you. Bitch face over here was gonna take it.' She waved her hand in the direction of Rosalie and looked over at me.

'Jess, I invited them to sit with us! Couldn't you have told them I sat there?' Chloe came and stood beside me. Angela soon followed her lead. I took comfort in that. Jessica faltered and I took my chance. 'Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, I formally invite you to join us for lunch today.' I smiled and took a hold of Jessica's hand. I spoke to her quietly. Out of ear shot of the Cullen's and Chloe and Ang, but they were speaking to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper anyway.

'Jess, you guys mean more to me than anything right now and as much as I try to deny it, I've accidentally gotten attached, if this doesn't work, remember I'll always choose you guys. Okay?' Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled me in for a hug. I froze for a minute before returning the hug gently.

I wasn't use to quite so girly contact with people. Especially my inner crew. I turned to face the three Cullen's and motioned for them to join us. Reluctantly they stood and followed us back to our table. I had them sit next to Jessica, Chloe and Angela, because they all sat next to me and that's the closest I would allow them to get. Lunch went by quite smoothly as I nibbled on my pop tart.

Eventually, Cat made an appearance with orange hair. Not ginger, no. But orange. Surprisingly she suited it. Her arm was around Tyler's waist. Which completely gave away the fact she'd totally screwed him to get the dye done for free. 'Nice hair pussycat.' Ang yelled and laughed as I high fived her. Cats cheeks went a slight shade darker than before, making me laugh and offer her some of my apple. And I never shared my apples with anyone.

'B, are you feeling okay?' Cat asked, looking at me like I'd grown another head. I rolled my eyes. The whole table stopped talking to look at me. I nodded my head and continued to offer her the slice of apple. She took it cautiously and sat down next to Jasper. He looked like he was in a hell of a lot of pain right now. I watched her nibble on it lightly before turning to face Rosalie and Alice, who looked completely out of place. I grabbed Tyler and forced him to stand next to me.

'Rosalie, Alice, I want you to meet Tyler the Styler. He'll help you girls into finding the real you and becoming yourself. He's the next best thing.' I smirked before leaving them to talk but I caught Rosalie's sly smile.

'As opposed to what exactly?' Rosalie challenged. Most of the table were watching our exchange. I laughed lightly and placed my apple back down on the tray before looking at her confidently.

'Well,' I paused and sat up slightly straighter with a big smile on my face before shrugging my shoulders and pouting my lips slightly. 'Me.' Everyone laughed at that and even the three Cullen's managed to crack at least a small smile. Rosalie's left eyebrow raised slightly. Challenge accepted. 'Surely you agree?' The knife I used to cut my apple with was basically hanging out of my hand.

Rosalie placed one palm under her chin and leant her elbow on the table. 'I do not know you enough to say. However, I do think that too much confidence is the downfall of most high school reputations.' This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow but I kept my smile in place, I was enjoying this.

'I'm assuming you're experience would be something I should trust in, correct?' I questioned. Her smile spread across her face as she nodded her head. 'Pity. Trust and I don't mix well together. It was a nice attempt at advice though.' I leant back in my chair as the others laughed at the look of utter shock on Rosalie's face.

'That's our Bella, you guys will soon realise she's a lot more than you bargained for.' I smiled at Jess's compliment. Even if it wasn't, I took it as one anyway. I knuckle touched Bex before turning to face Jasper who had risen suddenly, looking.. Well, being honest, like he couldn't feel. He shot an apologetic look towards Alice and Rosalie before picking up his tray full of food and putting it in the bin. He then walked over to his usual table and sat with his brothers.

I glanced over at Rosalie and Alice curiously before dropping the thought and turning to speak to Alice while Rosalie still recovered from my awesome "powering" skills. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell. I groaned and shoved all of my uneaten lunch in the trash, then linked my arm with Cat's, shoving Tyler out of the way.

For a split second I looked to the left and saw Rex laughing at me but out of the corner of my eye, just to the right slightly behind Rex, I saw another person laughing. One that I barely knew yet was beginning to feel like I did. Edward was laughing at me shoving Tyler out of the way too. I was surprised to see he had been watching me though.

No. He hadn't. He'd glanced over this way and happened to see it. I'd get to speak to him in Biology though. That thought made me feel both excited and frightened. I took a deep breath and walked along the halls with Cat, not really listening to what she was saying. My mind was back on Bobby. I missed the squirt and I'd last seen him this morning but knowing I wouldn't see him for another two weeks made me wonder what the hell I was gonna do without him around. I usually spent my free time playing around with him.

He liked to play aeroplanes or "Who can break the already broken bed in the basement even more the fastest." Or hide and seek. Sometimes we just sat and watched a film together. His favourite was Toy Story whereas mines was Lion King. The bickering over this happened a lot so we agreed to watch anything but those. Unless it was Saturday. We watched one on one Saturday and the next on the second Saturday. And that was how it had worked for the three months I'd been back.

I shook my head and smiled at the thought of having Bobby and me cosy up in my bed and watch Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 the day he got back from Scotland. My mind however, was completely distracted when Cat and I entered the Biology class. Edward was already there and my smile couldn't be stopped, even if I'd tried to stop it. Which I did. After I realised I was smiling. I sat down next to him and noticed that his chair was no longer as far away as possible from me. It still was but it was now angled towards me, in a kind manner.

That made my smile threaten to make a second appearance. _Man up Bella._ I mentally slapped myself and shared a quiet hello with him before turning to face Mr Banner as he began the class. I tried not to fall asleep after the first five minutes. He was still blabbering on about Mitosis. I already knew this stupid shit.

I was not studying it again. I wrote down a few notes so I'd remember exactly what it was we'd learnt but it really was only a few notes. Edward and I never spoke again. The bell rang signalling the end of sixth hour and the beginning of seventh. 'Oh the joys.' I muttered before standing up and staring after Edward as he left the class in a hurry again but not before I heard his quiet laughter at my words.

I smiled and made my way to gym with Cat. I was at least making conversation with her now. Everyone was going down to the rez next week to visit the beach. It'd been too long since our last trip there and apparently the weather would be good. That excited me. We only ever went to the beach when the sun was out.

I agreed to go instantly, which in Cat's eyes was a good thing. Gym went by quickly. I only fell over twice, which was a new record for me. Twice was nothing compared to my usual amount of falls. I spoke to Rosalie and we'd agreed that maybe we should wait a little longer before her or Alice tried to sit next to us again. I was secretly relieved.

That was a little less stress and truthfully, I wasn't ready to be _that _close to them yet. Maybe Edward. I had thought I was, but I needed a little more on their background first. That was going to be difficult. I knew where I'd get the information I needed but it was next to impossible to get a hold of. If you weren't the Chief's daughter. I had to make a trip to the hospital sometime soon. Surely their files would be there somewhere. I'd just have to watch out for Dr. Cullen and my dad not catching me. I could do this.

I was smarter than the average teen after all. My mother always used to say that and so I had learned to believe it because it meant something to me now. It meant a lot to me. That only made this a hell of a lot easier.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**There's someone in the house and I don't mean the ginger. Shit.**

Saturday. Finally it was Saturday. I turned in my bed and opened my eyes only to find I wasn't alone. I screamed and flew five feet away, causing me to fall on to my bedroom floor on my ass. 'Chloe. What the fuck?' She laughed loudly and flew off the bed as I struggled to get to my feet and pull down my _very_ short pyjama shorts and vest top which had ridden up slightly. Her laughter subsided after a while.

'I came by a good ten minutes ago but you were still asleep so I thought I'd sit at the top of you're bed and chill.' I looked to my door and back to her.

'My door was locked. Its always freaking locked.' She laughed and held out a key.

'I snagged it from the laundry closet in the hall. I'm not an idiot Bella. I know you. And that key's hiding place was one of the shittiest places to hide something ever, by the way. Just. Saying.' She shrugged as I snatched the key back and instantly came up with a new hiding place for it. I did notice how she'd picked up on my "_Just. Saying._" phrase. Clever girl.

'Dude.' I muttered before walking into the hall and putting the key back in the laundry closet for now then returning to my bedroom. Before I could even speak Chloe was babbling about shit about town and manicures and Port Angeles and the beach and finally I decided that I'd died and I wasn't really here and Chloe was speaking to her own reflection.

'Bella, are you even listening to me?' I blinked a few times, coming back to reality and realising that I was in fact not dead, but alive. Plus Chloe really expected us to do all of those things in one day. Then it hit me. Bargain with the ginger. If I agreed to do all that boring ass shit then she'd have to agree to do something I wanted to do in return. I smirked and looked up at her. Chloe's hands raised defensively.

'I know that look. It almost always means you've got a plan and you're gonna make sure my cute little ass is involved. No. No, no, no, no, no. No way. Uh-uh. No.' My smile widened as I finally worded what I needed to say.

'I'll do everything you want us to do today.' I smiled sweetly, Chlo knew I was waiting for her to speak. I'd wait all day if I had to.

'Why do I feel like there's an if at the end?' She muttered and sat down on the bed next to me, looking nervous.

'Because you're ginger.' We both laughed at that. 'Anyway, I'll do everything you want us to do today, _if_-' Chloe made a rather _Homer _like "D-Oh" sound. _Homer_ from the _Simpsons_ I mean. Not some random dude called _Homer. _That would just be weird. 'If you come to the res and go cliff diving with me _then _practise riding the bikes Jake keeps in his garage for us.' She shook her head and closed her eyes.

'You're so.. Exotic B. The cop's _perfect_ daughter loves to just break the rules, but because I know this is a stupid plan that's bound to go wrong, I'm in.' I cheered and pulled her close for a hug, surprising even myself. She hugged me back but we both pulled away rather quickly because she shooed me off towards my closet to start getting ready. 'I also know we're more than likely gonna end up at the hospital after one or maybe even both of these activities, and for that, we can do it tomorrow. We have a lot to do on my schedule first.' I snorted at that and then disappeared into my closet to get clothes.

I was almost completely dressed - in a pretty little cocktail dress that was sleeveless, held up only by my bust and was plain white, gorgeous, I know. - when the front door opened and shut. I froze where I was and glanced over at Chloe while placing a finger to my lips. It couldn't be Charlie, he'd left about six to go fishing with Billy today. Sue and Bobby were in britain. I didn't know anyone else who had a key.

Slowly I made my way towards Chlo and the bed and stretched down onto the floor and snatched the baseball bat I kept under there before handing Chloe a crowbar that I never actually knew was under there. She smirked and raised a brow at me as we stood silently. I could hear shuffling around downstairs so I took a deep breath and unlocked the bedroom door silently then sneaking out into the hall. The thought hit me as we were halfway down the stairs.

We always kept a key under the eave. That's how I normally locked the door and got in. My keys nearly never left my bag. It could be anybody in the house but not a lot of people would think to look there so we've never had a problem before now. 'Bella, I'm a little freaked. Who's in the-?' I cut her off by shushing her as we made it to the hall/bottom of the stairs. She nodded her head as we followed the movement.

Whoever it was they were in the kitchen. You could hear them rummaging round in the cupboards. I knew there was only one exit from the kitchen so I motioned for Chloe to stand on one side of the door as I rushed to hide on the other side, so either way, mr intruder would be getting a hell of a smack in the face. From both of us. I'd never had an intruder before so what the fuck was I supposed to do once we knocked him out? I couldn't exactly call the station, they'd call my dad and that would be a shit load of stress and drama.

Blue and white lights and everything. I readied myself and looked over at Chloe's worried face before sticking my tongue out at her. I could here footsteps coming closer towards us, meaning someone was leaving the kitchen. Whoever it was, was away to get a good ol' smack in the puss. I looked down to the floor in between the kitchen and the lounge to see the shadow of the intruder.

Counting down from three, keeping eye contact with Chloe the whole time, I nodded my head on zero and swung my baseball bat. It struck right on the dudes face and only seconds later, Chloe's crowbar was being thwacked off his head. My eyes widened as I realised that it was in fact not an intruder but Jake. 'Shit!' I shouted, causing Chloe to stop thwacking him. 'Jake!' His unconscious, blood covered face just sort of looked back at me and being honest it was kind of creepy. With the way he looked, it was bringing flashbacks of _that night _into my mind. All of the dead bodies. The blood.

It was like a scene out of a horror movie but I wasn't scared or freaked by the blood. I remember that much. The faces of the dead kept flashing through my mind until I saw my mom's. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying not to remember. The pain of the reminder that she was gone was just too much. 'We need to get him to the ER, now!' I threw down the baseball bat and scribbled a note to my dad.

_**Dad, **_

_**Jacob came over but Chloe and I were upstairs and I never knew that he knew the key was kept under the eave. Chloe and I kind of attacked him with a baseball bat and crowbar, We're taking him to the ER and just leave the mess at the kitchen door for me to clean up when I get home. I've cleared an area for the fish on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. We'll be home soon. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Bella.**_

I put the note against the fridge, knowing he would go there first for a beer, then I ran upstairs to change into a pair of sweats and a baggy jumper so I wouldn't have to risk ruining my dress. I wasn't really going for my usual punk chick look today anyway. I ran back down the stairs, tripping on them half-way down because I was trying to shove my shoes on at the same time. I leant over Jacob and slapped him a few times.

It brought him round but the blood loss was bad, really bad. 'Jake, Chlo phoned an ambulance, they'll be here soon okay? Just stay with us, please.' He groaned before passing out again. I just kept repeating the same word over and over again and of course that word was _Shit_. Dad was gonna kill me. Billy was gonna kill me. _I _was gonna kill me. I should have known it would be someone from the rez. Only they would be smart enough to look under the eave.

I was shouting shit at Chloe about getting me towels and water and shit so I could clean his face up a little. I'd burst his nose open and his head either split open with the impact of the crowbar or the floor. Either way it looked painful. I put an ice pack under Jakes big cut after cleaning it as much as I could. He came round and wince while I was cleaning him up, not that, that made matters any easier.

He thrashed around when the ambulance came along. It could have something to the with the fact I was trying to wipe his face down and the added pressure hurt but he was being a pain in my ass. Chloe found it all hilarious. 'Shut up.' I all but growled at her as they took Jake into the back of the ambulance. I told them we'd follow behind them in Chloe's bug.

Yeah I know. The ginger had a Volkswagen Beetle. The good part was it wasn't pink. It was a pretty much kick ass dark green colour. I wasn't really covered in blood, I had a few bits here and there but that was it. I tried not to think about it too much as Chloe drove behind the ambulance. She was grumbling about how he just had to barge on in here and ruin her plans for the day. When I glanced over at the clock it was only eight thirty. In the morning. 'Dude?! What time did you come over to mines this morning?!' She shrugged her shoulders.

'Six. We had a lot to do today.' My eyes bugged out of my head as I stared at her.

'We can still get all of that done. I'm gonna be shattered tonight.' She nodded her head, that smile returning to her face.

'Yeah. As long as bike boy over there doesn't take to long getting that head stitched up.' I rolled my eyes and Chlo turned into a parking space close to the front of the ER as I jumped out and raced after the gurney Jacob was on. They refused to let me follow them any further than the waiting room, so after a few choice words and middle fingers I sat down with a huff as Chloe walked up. She was laughing as she sat down next to me. 'No entry huh?'

'No. Bunch of assholes!' I shouted assholes so they could hear me. Chlo just laughed and pulled out my dress and shit from her mammoth sized purse. 'What?' I looked at her questioningly as she continued to pull out a make-up bag, brush and my small leather bag that had enough room for my phone, make-up bag, brush and a pack of cigarettes for Chloe. It was black with a skull on the front. She then pulled out the shoes and my burgundy red booty length jacket. Then she handed it all to me and pointed over to the toilet door.

'You look a mess B.' I shook my head but looked back at her bag.

'I'm not even going to ask how you fit all of that in there.' Chloe smirked but continued to point towards the toilets. I huffed again before standing up and making my way towards the room. I shook my head as I locked the door behind me and started to strip.

I took my time in there and eventually I emerged looking fifty times better than I originally had before. Chloe smiled and nodded her head in agreement. I handed her my baggy shit and high-tops before sitting down and getting the details. 'Na, no ones called for Jake's friends yet. You were in there over a half hour. I'm glad you took you're time babe.' I smiled and nodded my head, glancing towards the door Jacob disappeared in earlier.

'I feel so bad for hitting him with a baseball bat.' I muttered and looked back towards Chloe.

'I smashed his head open with a crowbar, how do you think I feel!?' I laughed lightly but tried to conceal it with a cough. I done a really bad job because Chloe and I were soon in fits at the whole situation. We were sitting in the ER for attacking Jacob who we had thought had been an intruder and ended up smashing his face open. We froze when Jacob stormed through the door though.

'I said I'm fine. Its just a little cut. Fuck off and let me leave.' My eyes widened in surprise but I wasn't able to stay surprised, I snickered and stood up, making my way towards Jacob and the nurses arguing with him.

'Mr Black, we need to make sure there's no damage to the skull, if you could just wait until the doctor-'

'No. I'm going home. I'll come back if I start dying, see ya.' He stormed out of the building not even noticing that we were here. I rushed out after him.

'Jake. What the fuck? At least let them check for fractures.' He turned to look at me. Wait no, glare at me. I swear if looks could kill someone.

'Oh if it isn't Queen Bella here to save the day. You hit me in the face with a fucking bat. Could have told me you wanted me out.' He paused and looked away before looking back again. When he looked at me, his eyes were dead.

'You know what? Just leave it. I came round to surprise you. Clearly you've got other plans. I'll see you round.' I grabbed his wrist.

'Jacob. I never knew it was you. I thought it was-' he snatched his wrist out of my grasp and glared down at me again.

'I don't give a shit. You're just another air-head like the rest of them. Only give a shit about looks and what people think. Attention seekers that latch onto issues that happened in a different fucking country. I don't want to be friends with that.' I stood where I was, holding the anger in and the hurt. That didn't stop Chloe.

'You fucking dick head. I swear, you step foot on Forks again and I see you, I'll snap your neck. Keep you and your mutts from Bella too. She can do so much better. Fuck off. Before I lose it.' I turned to face Chlo, hiding the hurt and anger from my eyes.

I kept the pity there though. 'Just leave it Chloe. He's not worth it. Come on, we've got stuff we ought to be doing right? You have a schedule and we're running out of time.' Chloe beamed at me as we walked off towards her car. We buckled ourselves up and drove off out of the ER parking lot.

And I never looked back. Forward was the only way to go and that's the way we went.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Why did I ever agree to go shopping? I hate Seattle and I hate people. There is a reason I've not talked Dad into moving.**

My arms were full. Literally. I couldn't fit anymore bags on if I'd tried and this was the second lot like this I was trailing to Chloe's car. We were done with shopping. Almost. So that could be crossed off the list. I actually had to write a list. I'll take a look at the list when I get to the car, since that's where I left it. Chloe had driven us all the way to Seattle forgetting to tell me that, that was where we were going. I sighed and leant heavily against the car as Chlo unlocked it. 'We have got to stop buying so much shit. Its tiring me out.' Chloe laughed before shoving her bags in the car one by one. I began doing the same.

'Maybe we should hit the gym too.' I grumbled, before re-appearing from inside the car of shopping bags, with a list. I looked at it, placing the tip of the pen on my lower lip.

**Go shopping. Get new shit.**

**Get nails, hair and all that jazz done.**

**Buy Rex's b-day gift**

**Get lunch - Mc'Ds.**

**Visit book store**

**Shop a little more**

**Drive home**

**Put all new shit in my room**

**Go to Chloe's, get her pj's**

**Go to wal-mart, get munch**

**Go to beach **

**Have bonfire**

I put a line through the first one and looked up at Chloe. 'There's no way we can fit it in. Look at the list. We're jam packed. We'll have to do it tomorrow.' I threw the list at Chloe and continued to put the rest of my bags in the back of the car. Chloe huffed and frowned before looking over towards me.

I saw the glint in her eyes and had a feeling it was like the one I had in my eyes this morning, before all that shit happened. 'What?' I looked at her suspiciously and put my hands on my hips. She grinned and threw the list on the front seat for me to pick up later.

'Let's decorate your bedroom next weekend or something B, it looks next to empty plus there's no parties or shit and I doubt you'd go after the fiasco it caused last time but whatever, you know?' I rolled my eyes and looked away from her as I shoved the last of the bags in the back of the car.

'I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure I want to change it. It just makes moving here permanent you know? Like I'm never going home. I know up here-' I pointed at my head. 'That I'm here forever but I my heart thinks it's going back to Italy or Phoenix or wherever we were supposed to be by now.' I paused and thought for a minute, its about time I suck it up and just settled down here. I was stuck a good year or two anyway. 'Actually. You know what, okay. Let's do it.' Chloe's eyes widened in surprise as she closed the boot to the car and walked over to me in silence.

'What? Really? You'll really re-decorate it? Bella you're some boy! Now come on, let's go see Tyler, see what he can do with our hair.' I frowned.

'I'm not getting mines dyed. No f-ing way.' Chlo just laughed and dragged me along towards _Stylers_. Apparently, Tylers dad was a big fan of Ty's choice of career and opened up a shop for him here to work at, at the weekend as long he finished school. Not too bad to be fair.

I was looking inside one of the new piercing shops that had opened up when my shoulder bumped off of somebody else's. I turned to apologise but who ever it was already beat me to it.

'Sorry little darlin' didn't mean to step in your way.' I tried to keep my eyes from ogling the fit guy in front of me. His eyes seemed to widen when he saw me properly.

'It's no bother. I should have been looking where I was going. Hi, I'm B.' I held out my hand and watched as he looked down at it then placed his in mine.

'Chris.' I smiled and glanced over at Chloe, trying to tell her with my eyes that he was mine. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a small, almost mute voice in the back of my mind spoke up. _What would Edward think? _What the fuck? He had nothing to do with this. He was fitter than this guy though, and he proved to be a challenge for me to figure. Plus he was mysterious and I wanted, no. Needed to get to know him. So I decided I wouldn't call dibs and give Chris to Chlo. I'm such a nice friend. I looked over to Chloe properly now.

'Hi Chris. This is Chloe. She wants to speak to you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to go check out this shop.' I started to walk away but Chloe grabbed my arm before I got any further than a few steps.

'Don't be long. We have a time limit remember?' I rolled my eyes at that.

'Yeah. Be on time for the bonfire. I getcha. See ya in a few!' Running off, I made my way inside the shop. I wanted to get my tongue done, since I already had my belly done and several piercings on my left ear plus three on my right. The prices weren't too bad. Only forty dollars for the tongue and then an extra ten for a pack of different piercings. I looked at the person behind the counter. It couldn't take that long could it? And it wouldn't hurt too much. Not compared to the amount of pain I'd been in the night of the bombing. Nodding my head and taking a deep breath I made my way over.

'Hey there, welcome to _Spierce_. How can I help you?' I smiled at the woman before pulling out my purse from my bag.

'I was just looking at you're piercings for tongues and I was just wanting a little ball, do you need to make an appointment or can I get it done now?' The woman looked me up and down once, seemingly searching for something, before nodding her head seeming to be happy with whatever it was she was looking for. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

'Usually we would have you make an appointment but since we don't have anyone until three, I'd be happy to fit you in now. Do you have any form of I.D proving that you are of sixteen years or older?' I nodded my head and pulled out my drivers licence. 'Thank you.' She took the card from me and started typing shit into the computer. 'I'll put your details in here, it saves time from filling out a form. We do need you to sign this sheet right here, so we know you agreed to getting it done.' She scrunched her eyes as she handed me the piece of paper she printed out. I took it.

Once I gave it a quick going over I signed it and handed her it back. 'That'll be forty dollars however for fifty we can give you a second pack of different colours or faces and such of piercings along with the first free pack we give you.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Sounds good enough to me.' Handing her the fifty I watched as she put it in the register and printed a receipt.

'Follow me.' I followed the woman behind the counter and into a room that smelt familiar to a hospital ward. Too clean. Gross. I wasn't worried about it, although I had a feeling Chloe would be pissed if I took longer than her.

She was only talking to a guy though so it was more than likely I was gonna be getting a slap or two for being an ass and taking so long. I'm not an ass though. That Lauren Mallory is. I hated that bitch. She'd gotten excluded for a week so I was pretty chuffed at that. Fucking bitch deserved it.

My phone vibrated in my bag but I didn't bother to check it because the woman, who I now knew as Clara was coming towards me with a piercing gun. Closing my eyes, I stuck my tongue out as she instructed. I counted to three in my head. As the gun went down I forced myself to sit still and not punch the bitch.

Oh you fucker. That hurt like a fucking bitch. Ow, ow, ow. Clara laughed as I opened my eyes again. Her hands were already grabbing the ice to stop the swelling from being so bad. 'This won't swell for a few hours so if you want to eat, eat now because it'll be difficult to until around tomorrow afternoon. If you decide you don't like the piercing you can take it out after two weeks and the hole should clear up pretty quick, if not, then come back here. Here's you're two packs of other piercings, cleaning lotion and an appointment to check back up with us in three weeks time. Thanks for your visit.' I thanked her, gulped deeply and glanced in the mirror on my way out. It looked fucking awesome.

Chloe however, didn't. 'Where the hell were you? I've been standing here three minutes B?! I have gossip.' I laughed and Chloe's face froze along with her tapping foot as her eyes caught a glimpse of my new piercing.

'That's fucking hot.' She commented, all previous irritation gone. I nodded my head as I put the other piercings in my bag.

'I know right? I have to eat now though because it'll swell in a few hours or some shit.' I shrugged and linked my arm in hers.

'Sounds good to me. Mc'Ds?' She asked. I nodded my head and with a laugh we made our way there to eat a big ass lunch.

I felt like I couldn't move but Chlo was dragging me along like a doll. 'Ow.' I muttered as I tripped over my own feet for the third time since we left McDonald's.

'We're behind the timescale. Come on B we gotta move. _Stylers_ is right there. Come on! You can sit your ass down in a minute.' I rolled my eyes but kept up with her easily. I was out of breath by the time we reached _Stylers _though. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten as much. Fuck that. I enjoyed my food.

'B, Chlo, what you girls doing here?' Tylers face just screamed surprised. I put up one finger as I put my hands on my knees and got my breath back.

'Hi guys!' I laughed at Cat as she walked up to us.

'What.. So you and.. Tyler are.. An item.. Then?' I managed to get it out, eventually. Cat nodded her head and led me over to a chair. 'Thanks.' She just laughed and walked back over to Tyler and Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were screwed up and she had that face that told me she wasn't happy about something on. 'We're here to get our hair done nimrod. Get rid of our dead ends and give it a wash and rinse. Got it?' Chloe's face was just daring him to say no. Ty gulped and nodded his head before calling over his dad. Boy knew when not to mess with the ginger. Clever boy he was.

Tyler decided it would be safer to do my hair because of the dangerous waters he was always treading with Chloe. 'Cat?!' I shouted. She jumped away from me and looked up apologetically.

'Sorry. You're feet look so soft. I just had to check to see if they were before I done you're pedi!' I laughed lightly.

'I shit myself girl!' Laughing together, she went back to her work. Manicure was finished. I had her paint my nails black and put pink broken hearts in the centre of each nail. It looked really clever actually. She was working on my pedicure now, just keeping it plain with a protective clear coat of nail polish. I was never a fan of nail polish but I was keeping Chloe happy and it was about time I spoiled myself. Even if it wasn't that much.

'So, what's the latest on the yellow eyes?' I asked lightly.

'Yellow eyes?' I looked over to Tyler with a "duh" look on my face.

'The Cullen's. They all have yellow eyes. Even Esme. Am I the only person that notices these things?! Great. My friends are a bunch of blind bastards.' I looked in the mirror and saw Tyler's dad was giving me _a look_. 'Excuse my french.' I muttered quietly. That caused a few laughs. I just rolled my eyes and played with my awesomely straight hair.

Thanks to Tyler and his hair straighteners. 'I never noticed.' Chloe spoke quietly, like she was thinking really hard about something.

'Me neither.' Cat spoke next. She didn't seem bothered by it and kept on with painting my other foot.

'Or me.' Tyler's voice was muted because he had walked off to get some anti-frizz. My hair was a nightmare and tended to try and escape the straight look because my hair was naturally wavy.

'Oh lord help me.' I looked up to the sky for extra emphasis gaining a couple more laughs.

'Well girls, look who it is. Bad ass Bella.' Tyler and Cat froze what they were doing as I spun slowly in my chair.

'Lauren.' There were three other girls behind her. They went to our school, I was just struggling to remember they're names. I snickered when I saw Lauren's face though. She was all bandaged up. Well, her nose anyway. 'Wow. Did you walk into a street lamp again? Oh wait.' I paused and stood up. 'That was me.' Chloe found this hilarious and when I looked back, she was doubled over in laughter.

It wasn't that funny but Chloe was easily amused. 'Yeah. You got me suspended you fucking bitch. Then again, you probably got the same just for being ugly.' I scoffed.

'Nice. Did you go all the way back to third grade to find that one? Lauren, go fuck a duck. I've got things to do, people to see and you're not one of them.' I watched the three girls. Two of the names I remembered. Rebecca and Jennifer. The third I didn't recognise though.

'Hold on. I'm here for revenge Bel-la, but you never know, maybe while I'm sleeping you'll shove a bomb through my mailbox and then I'll end up the same way as your mother.' Only the girl I didn't recognise laughed. Jen and Becca's eyes went wide.

'You son of a bitch!' I tried to go for her, I really did but Chloe was already out of her seat and blocking my way. Cat and Tyler had a grip on me, clearly trying to hold me in place. Chlo put a finger up to me then whispered.

'Let me deal with this.' I nodded my head and huffed as I relaxed and watched Chlo deal with the skank of the century.

'You dirty little bitch. You think you're so clever with you're _jokes_ and your third grade comebacks but at the end of the day, you hate yourself. You hate the bitch that you've become. And most of all, you hate that Bella's prettier, smarter, friendlier and more liked than you. She's more popular too, making you, number two and you can't stand that. You're looks however are making me feel tired, please just leave. Like B said, we've got stuff to do. Buh-Bye.'

I stared wide eyed. She didn't hit her. Well, there's a first. A brand new first. Chloe turned winked at me and then quicker than I would have thought possible, back handed Lauren. 'Holy shit.' I basically shouted. That's what I'd been expecting but she waited till I wasn't expecting it. Clever Chloe.

I shook my head and stuck my shoes back on only just realising they were still off. I laughed at Chloe as she started babbling on about how we weren't going to the bookstore because we didn't have time anymore. 'Chlo, you know that's the main reason I came here and agreed to this shit. Why take away my happy time huh?!' I pretended to cry which automatically caused Chlo to put her arm around me and cheer me up, causing the both of us to laugh.

'Because I'm ginger and a bit of a bitch. There's always next week when we come back here to get supplies and all.' I frowned but nodded my head, not happy with the fact I was missing out on the bookstore. 'Anyway, we have to get Tyler's gift next and we can do a little more shopping too. Starting with an outfit for tonight.' I groaned internally but put on my best fake smile and cheery voice.

'Yey! Shopping!'

I couldn't stop the thought going through my head even if I'd wanted too. Mainly because it was unexpected. _Hopefully Edward will be there so I can show off my new clothes to him. _What the fuck? This was bordering on obsession.


	10. Chapter 9

**I've gone slightly mad and written a thousand more words than I usually would but I had a lot to put in and making you wait on the second half seemed cruel so I fit most of it into this chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 9**

**Bonfire time. Not sure its a safe idea for me to be going, I might just fall in. **

I took one last long look in the full length mirror in my room. I was dressed in some skinny, navy jeans that hugged my butt, a pair of light brown uggs that had a tiny bit of fluff on top, my _Sleeping With Sirens _top tucked into my jeans and I was just putting my brand new light pink - and I mean light, it was closer to peach but not quite. - jacket on.

I'd left my hair down, thankfully it was still straight but I'd put eyeliner on, the way I normally would, with a tail flick and deep pink blusher on. I didn't need lip gloss or anything. I did put mascara on too though. I glanced at Chloe who was stepping over a bunch of bags but also rolling her eyes at me as she did so. Taking a deep breath I made my way through the city of bags and out of my bedroom door, locking it behind me.

I placed the key around my neck which decidedly was its new hiding place. I was glad I had a spare chain lying around. I touched the piercing on my tongue gently. It hadn't swelled as much as I had expected. I phoned and asked if that meant everything was okay but apparently some people were lucky and had next to no swelling. I thanked luck for noticing me and had Chloe basically pissing herself laughing as I had done so. Chloe linked her arm in mines as we made our way downstairs.

'Wait here.' I un-linked myself from Chlo and made my way through the sitting room to find dad. He was rummaging in the cupboards, most likely looking for something to eat. I'd cleaned up all the blood before I left for Seattle but I'd left the note, after scoring out a few lines. I leant against the door frame for a minute watching him with raised brows. 'Dinners in the fridge Dad.' He looked over his shoulder surprised but then his look turned sheepish and he went a slight shade of pink.

'Thanks Kiddo. I appreciate you cooking for me while Sue's gone you know?' I nodded my head and chucked before pushing away from the door frame and sitting in one of the three chairs that didn't match the rest.

'I don't mind it. I like cooking to be honest. Its just a steak. Nothing much.' I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

'Mm.. My favourite.' I laughed again.

'The whole bonfire thing won't take too long so I'll be home before you know it. Ang says she'll bring her stuff here when we leave the beach. Well, we're leaving it in my car. Um.. Thanks.' He looked up at me from his meal, noticing how uncomfortable I felt expressing how I felt.

'Its fine Bells. I don't mind honestly. I don't mind how long you are as long as you come home and you stay safe. Don't go too close to it. You'll be more likely to trip over an invisible stone and fall in.' To that I snorted. Standing, I walked over and gave him a half hug sort of thing before walking out the door and back to the foyer to get Chloe and head to Angela's to pick her up. Both of the girls were staying at mine tonight because we'd stayed at Chlo's last week. Cat was staying too but she was meeting us there and putting her shit in my car before heading down onto the sand and towards the bonfire.

I loved bonfire night. It was so much fun. I'd drunk a little the last few times though. So I'd been banned from driving after I almost crashed the car into a parked car in September. That was an awkward situation to explain. Jake normally drove us back and then dad would drive him home but with him being immature and us not exactly talking, I had no idea what was going to happen.

I wouldn't drink tonight. Last time I drank was a bit of a disaster anyway. I'd be able to drive us home as long as I stayed sober. Well I'd try. I wasn't making promises to any bitch though. 'Get out of you're head girl! We're having fun tonight! Okay?!' I laughed and nodded my head.

'Sure are. I'll drive there. We're taking the chevy truck by the way, it suits the night and I'm not risking having my baby hurt.' My look was so serious it even stopped Chloe from laughing but she immediately called dibs on the bed of the truck. She was mad. Her psychologist already warned us of that though.

Okay she wasn't actually mad but we'd been told to watch her anger because it was wildly out of control and we all just blamed it on the fact she was ginger. Ginger is fucking amazing though. She sat in the bed of the truck as I made my way round to the drivers side. Stepping inside and slamming the door shut behind me, I laughed at the memories this truck gave me. I'd only had my new car three weeks so I didn't quite have the heart to get rid of my girl quite so quick.

'Hold on!' I called out of the half-open window. I'd given up on getting it the whole way down. It took a lot of strength. I turned on the engine, jumping in fright when it roared to life. 'Holy shit.' I whispered and rolled my eyes before backing out of the garage I kept the truck in. Its where we kept Sue's car. Its also where there was plenty more space for other cars but dad and I tended to just leave ours on the drive outside the house. It was easy and quick access.

Chloe was laughing by the time we hit the highway. I looked through the mirror a few times to see her trying not to fall around the bed. I laughed and shook my head. Ang lived at the other side of town so we'd have a while until we get there. I thought about turning on the radio but I was scared to make it go any higher than a volume of ten. The truck was old and would be needing replaced with a newer version soon. It would still have a bed and everything though. The fun you could have while driving fifty miles an hour down the high way, standing in one of them was unbelievable.

I never tried to get the truck to go over fifty five miles. It was just too much of a risk and I liked to drive fast so the speed was tiring. 'Chlo, hold on, there's a big turn off here onto Angie's street!' I yelled as loud as I could over the engine and I could only hope she'd heard me. I cut the speed and turned as sharply as was possible for a truck this old. Angie's street was the worse to get on to. It was better getting off but still. It was difficult. My truck groaned as I pushed it round the corner quicker than it wanted to go.

I was going truck hunting during the week. I'd decided. I didn't want to replace her but I needed to know which truck I wanted when she finally stopped working. And yeah, I called the truck a she. All cars are she's. Everybody knows that. Well everybody who's not retarded or just doesn't pay attention to the world. Whatever. I stepped out of the car and left Chloe in the truck bed. She was dizzy from the turn. That made me snort while I was laughing my pants off.

Angela was by the truck before I'd even gone to the door. 'I saw you laughing outside and figured you'd be a while. So I came out here and joined you.' She shrugged when I just gave her a _look_. I raised my brows but got back into the truck. Chlo and Ang were talking outside as Angie put her shit in the bed of the truck with Chloe. I caught onto the end of a conversation.

'I don't know Ang. I was thinking of maybe taking her back to Italy herself, just to get her to remember you know? Maybe it'll give her some closure or some shit. At least she's agreed to re-decorate her room now. It makes me think maybe she'll stay here.' I sighed but didn't make a move to let them know I was listening in.

'Chloe. She'll remember in her own time. Did it ever occur to you that maybe her mind's purposely blocking this from her because she isn't ready to say goodbye to her mom?' I could see Chloe shrug in the mirror.

'Sort of. I thought that at first but she basically blacks out whenever she even tries to remember something that wasn't quite, I don't know, _safe_. Maybe someone messed with her mind to stop her from remembering or something.' I looked at both of they're faces in the mirror.

'What like she saw something she wasn't supposed to see so they tainted her memory?' Angela looked surprised. Chloe just looked worried and nodded her head solemnly.

'We'll work it out. We should really tell her what we think you know. She'll figure it out sooner or later. She _is_ one of the smartest kids ever.' I couldn't tell if Angela was trying to convince Chloe or herself. Her last comment also didn't make any sense to me.

'She doesn't even remember that. Ugh whatever. We'll tell her tomorrow morning. Once we've had Cat's latest input. We don't want to ruin anybody's night now do we?' Ang shook her head and sighed before making moving away from the bed of the truck. I put my head on the wheel and tried not to think about what I'd just heard. I'd forget about it until I was back home. Tonight was about having fun.

I wasn't about to ruin that. I fixed my expression into bored and then excited as Angie stepped inside the car. 'You took you're time. Was Chloe trying to put knickers on her head or something?' I joked. Angela just looked at me.

'Knickers?' Starting up the engine I shrugged my shoulders.

'You know, panties. Its a british word I picked up a few years ago. It was funny so I kind of added it to my vocabulary.' Ang laughed and shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

'Nice one B.' I smiled innocently and looked at her for a second. I turned to see that the sharp turn was coming up again.

'Hold on Chlo! You're worlds about to go spinning!' I paused for a second. 'Again.' Angela laughed at that as we turned the corner, out of Angie's street. Thankfully the truck didn't groan like it had the first time.

Chlo was making a hell of a lot of racket in the bed so I turned to glance at Angela before looking in the mirror at Chloe. We were just hitting the res now. 'Did you have drink in you're bag Ang?' She smirked and looked at me slyly before glancing back at Chloe.

'Yep. She found it. That girl could sniff any drink out and you know it.' I laughed and pulled into the parking lot next to the beach.

'No shit sherlock.' I muttered as we climbed out of the cab. 'Right you're drunkenness, we have a bonfire to go to, come on.' I pulled on her wrist lightly to give her a hand getting out of the bed. Chloe was in hysterics while we made our way down to the beach with all the drink we'd brought along. Chloe was clutching hers to her chest, claiming she'd spat in them all. I snorted took them off of her and placed the lot in a growing pile next to our log.

It was my favourite log and I sat here every time we had our monthly bonfire. Chlo, Ang and Cat normally sat with me. Jacob too but he was no longer invited to our log. I wondered if he was going to be here tonight. I also wondered if maybe we should have invited the Cullen's. Or maybe just Edward. Oh whatever. We were here now. Whoever showed up, showed up and that was that. I watched the flames for a while, waiting for the others to get here.

Tyler, Rex, Bex, Dex, Rixxy and Violet - not her real name but she had violet hair. - were already here when we arrived so we didn't have to wait all alone. 'Rixxy!' I shrieked when I saw her and held out my arms with a massive grin on my face. She copied me.

'Bella!' I gripped her hand and pulled her in for a half hug.

'Good to see you back. How was Russia?' She smiled at me and sat on my log. She'd been in Russia for the past few months so I'd only been her a month when she left but we'd gotten close in that month. She was part of my inner, inner circle which consisted of Me, Chloe, Angela, Cat and Rixxy. Rex was a part of it sometimes but he didn't spend as much time with me as the others did. Plus he did a lot of flirting. Major distraction. I smiled and listened to Rixxy tell me all about Russia and how great it was and all the people she'd met there.

I was glad the whole gang were together. I'd need them for the renovation of my room. Once others started arriving, I told Rix I'd be back in a few and walked off, cell in hand. It rung nine times before dad picked up. 'Hey Dad its me.' I didn't know why I felt the need to tell Charlie it was me calling, he would have known.

'Bella! Is everything alright?' I smiled at his worry. He worried too much.

'Yeah, everythings fine, I was just wondering if maybe I could have Rixxy stay tonight too? I mean, she's just got back from Russia and I haven't seen her in two months. Please?' I made the please last longer than it should have. I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. A female chuckle. 'Who's that with you?' My eyes formed into slits as I grew suspicious.

'Its just Greg and Sarah. They brought apple pie. I couldn't resist. I'll give Rixxy's aunt a phone and If she agree's she can stay. Have fun and don't fall in.' I could hear Greg's laugh in the background. Scottish bastard. I was laughing too though. I hung up just as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist.

'Hey Rex.' Rex kissed my cheek and looked out at the water with me.

'Everything okay?' I nodded my head and lent back against him, placing my hands on top of his. I felt him chuckle. I appreciated when Rex was like this. He was kind and showed he cared when I was worried or stressed. More than usual.

'I worry.' I muttered. He laughed again as I pointed to something jumping out of the water. It looked like a dolphin. It was more likely a dottled fish though.

'I know. Come on, they're handing out smores.' This time I laughed at the excitement in Rex's voice as I un-tangled myself from him and placed my hand around his waist. It was automatic. I took comfort in the people I was close to. We reached the bonfire and I paused as I saw Jacob sitting directly opposite my log. I normally stayed away from the dudes of the group when he was around but he and I weren't friends anymore so I didn't have to be careful with him.

He hated the way some of the guys would treat me, and how they treated the girls too. Rex was probably the worst for it. Not that I cared. He's a good buddy. 'Come sit with us. I'm cold and tonight you're my cosy blanket.' Rex laughed and looked down at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Kinky.' I laughed and slapped his arm.

'You know that's not what I meant.' I let him go to let him sit down then I sat on his knee and stole one of Chloe's smores. 'Thanks Chlo.' She huffed but didn't say anything and handed me a bottle of beer. I took it with only a little hesitation. One beer wouldn't do any harm. Right? I glanced over at Jacob as I took a swig and saw he was glaring right at Rex. I then looked up at Rex as I hiccuped then laughed for hiccuping. Rex was glaring right back at him. I noticed he didn't have beer or anything on him.

'You staying sober tonight?' I asked curiously while taking another drink from my beer. He looked down at me and smiled.

'Yep. Someone's gotta drive you lot home and I figured since you and the kid fell out, I can do it.' I aw'd and hugged him tightly. His hands immediately went to my lower back, since he couldn't get my ass. Which made me laugh. I didn't have to watch my drinking tonight since I had my best buddy driving for us. I watched as a truck pulled up to us on the beach. Looks like Mike and Jess arrived.

They brought Mike's truck to the beach since he had an iPhone/iPod dock attached to the speakers. I stood and handed him my iPod before bending over to pick up a smore out of the box. I felt someone's hand smack my ass and I turned to look at them with a sly smile on my lips. 'Dex. You know you can't touch this.' He stood with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh? Prove it.' I laughed but shiggled my booty as I walked away. He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me to him. He started to dance and I immediately took that as an invitation. I shoved my smore in my mouth and chewed as quickly as I could before swallowing and downing my beer. I could hear Rex laughing from here. _Infinity _by_ Guru Josh Project_ began playing from the speakers and I danced with Dexter. Our dancing definitely wasn't PG-13.

Dexter laughed before nodding his head at someone behind me because I'd turned around to face him and then a body pressed up against my back and Dex backed off before walking towards Cat who was dancing alone with two bottles of beer in her hand. Party animal. I glanced over at Jacob and saw he was staring at me with a look of disgust on his face. I placed all of the anger I had, had earlier on at the hospital on my face and he looked away, looking slightly shocked.

'Hey,hey,hey.' Rex turned me slowly in his arms and then lifted my chin with his index finger. 'Don't let the likes of him ruin you're night.' I nodded my head and sighed.

'You're right. He's immature.' Rex laughed while nodding as we danced around the bonfire. I squealed as I tripped and almost fell on top of the fire. Rex and Rixxy caught me before I fell but it caused everybody to laugh and a few people exchanged money. I shook my head at them and walked away to grab my eighth or so beer. I'd lost count at five. I took another smore too. I turned to walk away but Jacob, Quil and Embry stood in my path. I tried to barge past but they refused to let me out. I looked at the three of them questioningly.

'I don't like the way those boys are with you.' I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, trying not to sway on the spot. He was kinda blurry.

'I don't like how you treated me at the hospital earlier but whatever.' I shrugged and put a smile on my face.

'I don't care. You won't let them touch you okay?' My facial expression changed to one of annoyance.

'Oh?' I rolled my eyes again. 'Don't even start you're protective shit. They're my friends and they can treat me however I let them treat me.' I frowned as I wondered where everyone else had got to.

'I don't care. I won't let them treat you like a whore. You're acting like one tonight though. Its disgusting.' My eyes grew wide and I sucked in a sharp breath as I prepared to answer back but someone else's voice beat me to it.

'Take that back you asshole.' I looked up to see Rex standing there, eyes livid. Jacob ignored him.

'You're his whore aren't you? That Rex. He's paying you to sleep with him. Should have known really, you've always had a thing for boys. This just proves it even more. The way you act with him, the way you let him touch you're body without a care in the world.' My eyes grew even wider and I dropped the bottle of beer I'd been holding.

'Jacob Black you son of a- Holy Shit! Rex!' I shouted as Rex flew on top of Jacob. 'Jacob, get off of him!' That seemed to grab the people's attention who hadn't been watching already. Dexter and Ricky joined in the fight causing Quil and Embry to back off they're protective stances and look over at me shyly. My hate filled glare turned to them. Embry raised his hands defensively.

'We didn't know he was gonna say that B. He said he wanted to speak with you.' I rolled my eyes before looking back down at Jacob who was getting one hell of a beating.

'Rex! I'm fine really. Just leave him. He's not worth it.' He didn't seem to hear my words. After the fourth time I gave up and flew on top of Rex. He seemed surprised but faltered in breaking Jacob's already bruised face. I took a deep breath knowing I was going to regret this but smashed my lips onto his and kissed him deeply. One thing that would stop Rex would be a kiss from the girl he had a crush on right? This better fucking work.

I broke away from the kiss, only to see everyone staring at me in shocked silence. Even the music had been stopped. Rex was just staring at me and didn't even bother to stop Jacob from crawling away. My eyes flashed over to him though and I kicked sand in his face. 'Fucking bitch.' I muttered.

That seemed to bring everybody back to life.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Edward, why don't you come along and take a seat in my truck. Yes, truck. My car has been taken off me for going home drunk. Shut up.**

My father is a shitbag. He took my car off of me. I may have gotten over drunk to try and bring back the buzz of the party back at the bonfire. Enough that I couldn't walk straight. Jacob was okay. He went away for a bit but came back like two hours later. He was ignored. Not that he tried to speak to me. I think he got the hint first time round. I knew we'd make up eventually but for now I didn't want anything to do with him. Anyway, Rex had driven us home.

Rixxy, Chloe, Cat and Angela were all able to walk straight so they helped my drunk ass into the house. Rex ended up staying too. He slept on the floor though. My bed wasn't big enough. There was an awful lot of tension between us and I'd known, even drunk we'd have to deal with that in the morning. Dad hadn't missed a thing. He was both amused and angry. I couldn't even get a coherent sentence out to him. So he took my car until further notice.

I was stuck with the chevy. She was great but I preferred my car. I'd spent Sunday with the girls and Rex. We'd spoke in the morning and I'd explained why I kissed him and that I was sorry for constantly messing with his feelings. He said he was sorry for flying on Jacob. I didn't give a shit right now but I promised I wouldn't pull something like that on him again unless I agreed to the commitment that went with it. He was okay with that.

All in all, the weekend was eventful. The rest of the bonfire was great. Rex and I had managed to avoid the tension until Sunday then let it dissolve but now that it was Monday and I had to go to school. I was in a pretty foul mood. I had on a skirt that was white and covered in letters along with a dark blue top that had _NERD _written across it. Those tops were in just now but that's not why I wore it. I wore it because I found the truth in it amusing.

I had black _American Idiot _Green Day converse on to go with it. I was wearing tan tights and my skull scarf. I planned on wearing my leather jacket on my way out. I had my hair in its natural waves and my usual make-up on. The top was tucked into the skirt that came up to my waist. It was smart and nothing like what anyone else would wear. I snatched my jacket and bag up from the closet in the foyer and didn't utter a word as I left.

Charlie knew I was pissed at him but he didn't say anything or try to be friendly. He wasn't at work today. Apparently it was his week off. I hadn't actually uttered a word to him since I found out from Chlo he took the car. I planned it to stay that way until I got it back. I'd make his dinner and all that but I wasn't speaking to him. I'd eat in another room if I had to. Slamming the door shut behind me I stomped along the porch and towards the side entrance to the garage. I couldn't believe I was driving the truck to school. She couldn't go any higher than fifty five miles. Period.

That was shit. I climbed inside her and cranked the heating up to full. The day may have been cloudy and looked like a great day for Forks but it was still cold. I was glad someone had turned the windows back up properly Saturday night. I'd be even more pissed if they were open. 'Stupid piece of shit.' I muttered when the truck took a minute to start. On the third try she roared to life and I jumped in fright again. I didn't laugh this time though.

My mood was too sour. It took half an hour to get to school. _Thirty fucking minutes_. I ignored all the stares I was getting as I parked the truck in my usual spot. This was like the first day all over again. The place suddenly seemed silent as I pulled the key from the engine and climbed out. Chloe came over in her usual mood. Gingers. They could never be calm or moody. Ugh. 'S'up moody?' I gave her the skank eye and shoved the strap of my bag up my shoulder before walking towards first hour.

'C'mon, its not that bad. You always say you love the truck.' I glared over at her again.

'When I only have to drive it once a fucking month to a beach.' She raised her hands in defence at the cold edge in my voice.

'You've only had you're new car like a month.' I didn't even bother to reply to her. She took that as a confirmation to start her babble about decorating my room at the weekend. I kept silent as we walked into English.

I hate life. 'Morning Bella.' I glanced over at Rosalie who was glaring at Alice.

'Alice.' I nodded my head as I took my seat. Placing my head on the desk, I groaned, as the teacher came in and started the class. I miss my car. She was my baby. I don't know how long I sat there like that but eventually the teacher had enough. It wasn't Mr Berty, apparently he was off sick. It was Miss Jones one of the teachers the school pulled in when we didn't have enough. Substitute teacher or something.

'Miss Swan. I do hope you realise this is a school not a lounge. Stop snoozing and sit up straight.' I groaned but placed my head on my hands as I looked at the board. 'Sit up straight.' I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore her. 'Isabella-' I interrupted her.

'It's Bella and before you even start. It's my body and if I want to sit like this and ruin my spine then I f-ing will. Now, teach. Or something. Just leave me alone.' I rolled my eyes at the end of my sentence. Miss Jones' eyes were wide, probably in shock. She stayed silent for a minute before shaking her head and muttering something I didn't quite catch and continuing on with the lesson. Bitch.

I pretty much sat sulking through Gov, Trig and Spanish too. I barely spoke to anyone and if I did I was almost always cruel. Unless it was Chlo, Ang, Cat or any of the others. Rex was actually speaking to me, not giving a shit that the teacher was staring disaprovingly but she seemed glad I was listening to someone. 'B, it won't be long until you get you're car back, you're dad's never been able to give you a long lasting punishment. Even as a kid when you accidentally set a tree on fire.' I cracked a small smile and turned my face to look at him.

'I know but somebody was always there to coax him out of it. Like Renee or Sue. The tree was an honest accident though. I just hate driving slow and that truck doesn't even reach sixty without konking out.' Rex laughed but got out of his seat next to me to stand opposite me and lean his head on the desk, his arms folded under them. I noticed a few people watching. He was copying the way I had sat all day.

His finger lightly touched my chin and lifted it slightly. 'Come on. I'll drive you to school everyday if I have to, just cheer up. Besides, Charlie speaks to Sue everyday so you'll have it back by the end of the week.' I laughed but forced myself to sit up straight. He was right. I had to stop being a depressing bitch and just stick with my normal mood. I'd have the car back in no time, until then I'd have to just suck it up and live with the shit consequences of life.

'I'll be fine driving the truck but keep that offer on the table, I might change my mind by wednesday. Ugh. I hate this. I don't even get spanish. Its pointless and unnecessary.' He laughed and sat down next to me, placing his arm on the back of my chair. I watched the clock and counted down the minutes until the bell rang. I basically flew out of my seat as it rang, almost falling over and giving Rex a great view of my underwear. Stupid skirt. Why the fuck did I even wear this? Because it was sexual.

He laughed and slapped my arse lightly before putting his arm around my waist and handing me my bag. I muttered a thanks but let him see me rolling my eyes at his utter boy-like attitude. I linked my arm in his as he let go of me, knowing I was stable. Chlo came over and put her arm through my left one. We walked down the hall like that and into the cafeteria. The others kept going but I froze where I was. I was in a staring war with Edward.

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about him. Eventually I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way over to the lunch ladies, paid for my food and sat down at my table, my back to the Cullen's. 'Hey guys.' I murmured and picked up a part of my salad with my fork and put it in my mouth. They all started talking to me at the same time and I just sat there my mouth open, all the food in my mouth showing. Rex was laughing at me as the table quietened.

'Dexter.' I said and looked at him. He looked back waiting expectantly. 'What were you trying to say about the bonfire and shit?' I instantly regretted asking but I needed to know what people were saying and Dex was the easiest to admit shit.

'You and Rex are an item now right?' Oh. I put my fork down and sat up straighter. The others automatically did the same. I meant business and they knew it.

'No we're not.' A look of confusion crossed around most of the table. 'Rixxy, how bout you start the session since you've been gone?' She nodded her head before standing. Once a week we had a meeting at lunch where we'd fill everyone in on gossip. Rix was going first since she was just back and wouldn't have a lot. I picked up my fork and began eating again while waiting for her to start.

'One of our group lost their virginity the other night.' My mouth hung open in shock, once again revealing all the food in my mouth. That gained a couple of grossed out looks. I quickly finished chewing and swallowed.

'Who?!' I basically yelled. Rixxy just tapped her nose.

'I'll let her tell you. Who's next?' I rolled my eyes at the lack of volunteers and stood.

'Jennifer Tax is pregnant.' More stares. I shrugged and sat back down again. Chloe was staring at me. Again I shrugged. 'What? Has nobody else noticed the bump? Really?' Everyone nodded but got back to eating. One by one, people stood up, shared their news and sat back down again. Jessica went up second last. I was looking forward to her part the most because she always had loads to say.

'It was me that lost their V-Card.' My eyes bulged open in shock. Holy shit. 'To Mike.' She looked over at him, smiled and waved before sitting back down. Wh-ho-wh-I-What?! That's big fucking news. Holy shit. Everyone was silent for a while. Eventually the bell rang, breaking the silence and bringing everyone back to life. I moved sort of robotically as I made my way to Biology. I didn't even notice the people around me before I bumped into one of them.

'Shit. Sorry. I wasn't looking- I mean I was lost- Ugh. You know what it doesn't matter, just help me up and then skedaddle.' I looked up and my eyes widened as someone was standing over me looking really amused. He held his hand out to help me up. I took it, ignoring the cold feeling of his fingers and the zing of electricity that ran through me.

'You're all over the place today.' I gave him the stank eye.

'No shit.' He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. 'How have you been anyway? I've not spoke to you since like thursday.' He glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye. There was nothing wrong in trying to make conversation. Especially with a fit guy like Edward.

'Quite well. I noticed you acquired a new vehicle?' I looked at him darkly, he just laughed and kept walking. He kept pace with me easily. I was walking quite fast too.

'More like driving my old heap of junk again.' He chuckled but as I took a minute to look away from him and look around, I realised, we'd walked past biology. 'Huh, we passed class. Better get there before Banner right?' Edward glanced over at me and nodded. 'We'll talk later though. Right?' I felt like an imobocile for asking him like this but it was the best way I could think of.

He didn't answer. I never really expected him to, but I tried anyway. I took one last glance at him and saw him sigh as we walked in the class. 'Yes, we'll talk later.' I smiled and nodded my head in approval. Good. We took our seats in class. The whole time we were stared at as we sat and waited for Banner to start the lesson. He never showed. Huh. I turned right round in my seat to face Cat. Her hair was blue.

Why she changed it so often I never understood. 'S'up kitty?' I asked and leant an elbow on her table. Banner walked in and started the lesson, not that I paid anymore attention to that fact than I had to the fact lunch was over.

'Not much bumble. I talked my dad into speaking to you're dad about giving you your car back.' I frowned and looked over at her.

'You didn't have to do that. I was fine with the truck for a week or two.' Cat shrugged her shoulders. 'I appreciate it.' She rolled her eyes at my avoidance in using the word "thanks". I didn't like that word but sometimes it just, I don't know, slipped out.

'No problem. I'll leave you and you're _partner _to talk. He looks like he wants to say something.' She winked at me and turned away telling me she wasn't going to speak anymore so I turned to face Edward really fast, causing a small gust of air between us. Again I watched him go rigid. I huffed and glared at him.

'I don't smell that fucking bad.' Grabbing my bag I stormed out of the room, ignoring Banner's shouts for me to come back. That boy was a pain in my ass. One minute he hated me, the next he never and then the next I smelt bad. Fucking great. I kicked a stone that was on the ground as I made my way towards the truck. Screw school. I needed out of here now. I yanked open the door to the truck and threw my bag into the passenger seat before climbing inside, starting the engine and pulling out of my parking space.

I was surprised to see Edward standing in the middle of the road his eyebrow raised. I yanked down the window as much as I could. 'Move!' I shouted over the roar of the engine. When he didn't move I considered running him over. The truck inched forward slightly but I changed my mind at the last minute as I opened the passenger door.

'Edward, why don't you get in? It seems you and I have a lot to talk about.' He still didn't move and I wondered if he could even hear me. I rolled my eyes and cut the engine before climbing out. 'Either step out of the way, get run over or get in. Your choice.' He chuckled but dangled a set of keys in front of my face.

'Perhaps my car would be safer.' I raised my brows and placed my hands on my hips.

'Perhaps my fist would also be considered safe.' I paused then and sighed. 'How come you always freak out in Biology? Do I really smell that bad?' He looked incredulous for a second.

'Quite the opposite. Actually you're scent is rather mouth-watering.' Was he flirting? His smile gave me reason to believe so.

'That good? No wonder you can't stay away from me.' I winked as I walked off back towards the truck, got in and reversed back into my parking space. I'd go with him. Just this once. I was curious to know what he wanted to say.

'You're coming with me then?' I shook my head as I stepped back out of the truck. The flirting was gone. Jeez. Mood swings much?

'No. We're going to class but you will speak to me. Okay?' He shrugged his shoulders as we walked side by side back to class. 'You will speak to me? I'm sick and tired of you playing whatever game you're playing.' He looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

'I do not play games with you, I-I'm dangerous and not a good _friend_ for you to have.' I rolled my eyes at that.

'Don't be so dramatic. Everybody's dangerous when they have to be.' He didn't respond but we were stared at as we made our way back to our seats. Again.

I had a feeling there'd be a bunch of rumours running around the school by mid-day tomorrow. Fantastic. I internally rolled my eyes at all the drama that would be likely to come in the next few weeks.


	12. Chapter 11

**_I've decided to put a Lauren's point of view in here because, nobody really had any idea what this looked like from another persons point of view. So why not make it from the person who hates Bella? It is short but I have a big plan for Chapter 12 and you'll all recognise it;) Enjoy, tehe_  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Lauren's POV**

**I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot. I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything your not, so why the fuck is **_**he **_**interested in you?**

My mother and I drove into the school parking lot. Mother wouldn't have noticed but I did. Bel-la or Smella as I liked to call her was arguing with one of the new kids. Edwin or something. I rolled my eyes at her. She thought she was it and stole everything from me when she started the school. Before her, I was little miss popular, little miss loved. People looked up to me and wanted to be me. I was the hottest and most wanted in the school. Now, now that was her.

I was working to changing that though. 'Lauren, remember what your father told you. You must not utter a word and let us deal with this.' I nodded my head solemnly. I didn't speak. I stepped out of the car with them and snuck one last glance at Smella and Edwin. They were laughing at something. By the looks of it, Smella and him were really enjoying each others company. I'd have to fix that and then I'd get back to taking Rex from right under Smella's nose.

We waited in reception on the principal. My face had almost completely healed and I was glad. The principal showed up in only a few minutes and I was asked to make my way to class while my mother and father spoke to him. I done as I was told and walked over to the science building. I was lucky enough to catch the end of Smella and Edwin's conversation. 'Don't be so dramatic. Everybody's dangerous when they have to be.' Smella sounded irritated as she walked into her classroom.

I walked in only a few minutes later to take my seat. Mr Banner spoke with me for a moment and then sent me over to sit next to Angela. I hated this girl. She used to want to be me and Smella had changed her and made the girl think she was so much better than everybody else at this school. It was sickening. Taking a glance over at Smella, I smiled cruelly at her before changing my direction and sitting on the edge of her desk, close to Edwin.

'Hi. I'm Lauren.' I gave him my most seductive smile and Smella gave a snicker causing Edwin to look over at her. I spared her a quick glance, a glare in my eye before looking back at Edwin and flipping my hair over my shoulder.

'Edward.' He barely looked away from Smella. Really? He had only been here two weeks or so and she already had him under her claws? The poor boy. He'd never know the difference between perfect and deeply flawed and emo-tastic. I had been getting his name wrong though.

'Welcome to Forks. You know some people-' I paused and made an obvious glance towards Smella, which he followed my lead. 'Are psychopaths at this school. Why don't you and I have a talk and get to know each other tomorrow at lunch? You are real nice looking too.' He spared me a third glance.

'Um, no. No thank you.' My chin hit the floor. What?! I couldn't believe him. He-he declined, without even looking at me long enough to be called polite. I glanced over at Smella who was smiling widely over at him. The look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She had a thing for Edward Cullen. I might as well let the class know.

I smiled and walked over to Jen, she was my wingman. I knew I could count on her to tell everybody. 'Hey, Jen?' She looked up at me. 'Smella Swan has a crush on the new kid, Edward.' Smella and I made eye contact then. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Edward who's lips were moving.

'You have got to be kidding me.' I heard her mutter as she shook her head and stood, probably to make her way over to me. Good. I could spit on her or something. I watched as Edward's hand grabbed onto her wrist as he shook his head and I missed what he said but it didn't take a lot to guess. This whole school was full of assholes. Who would ever be interested in an emo/criminal/issue filled freak? This school had turned upside down since she arrived her.

I finally took my seat next to Angela and didn't even spare her a glance as I flipped my hair. 'You're wrong you know.' I did look at her then. My voice was full of hate.

'About what?' She narrowed her eyes at me. Angela was such a bitch nowadays.

'Bella. Her and Rex have feelings for each other, I mean, it was only on Friday they kissed again. B can deny it all they want but we all know she likes him as much as he likes her.' The class had gone silent while Angela was talking. I laughed, flipped my hair again and faced the front. I was everything Smella wasn't, so why the hell did Rex like her? I was the perfect match for him and he knew it.

I hated her. She had ruined everything. When the bell rang I walked past Smella's desk again and heard her and Edward's conversation. 'I don't know.' She bit her lip and looked at him shyly. Disgusting. 'I'm going out tonight with the girls to go dress shopping for the dance that's in like four months but I guess I can speak to you at lunch tomorrow?' I couldn't see Edward's face but I saw his head nod.

'That sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?' She nodded her head and it was then I stepped out of the hall and into the hallway. I had cheer practice this hour so I would be okay for a while. It seemed Edward and Smella were really close. Whatever. If she was distracted by him, I could have Rex. Simple. I smiled cruelly as I made my way into the changing rooms to get ready for practice. I ignored Smella and her slut crew before going into the gymnasium.

I wouldn't let her and Rex's snuggling ruin my day. She was disgusting and I couldn't stand her. I couldn't wait to get home and I'd only been here an hour.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**(Bella's POV) **

**Gym was different. There was snow. And Edward. Oh did I mention the big fucking van trying to crush me? Ha, Yeah. **

I couldn't be bothered with Lauren. The little shit tried to fucking _flirt _with Edward. I stared at him basically the whole time. He stared back, which made me rather happy and I'm guessing it pissed off the bitch. The girl calls me Smella for crying out loud. I don't smell. We're seventeen, she's a little old for stupid nicknames.

Immature slut. Edward asked me to meet him after school though. I had to decline, unfortunately, I was going shopping for the dance in march. I didn't even know why, it was completely pointless because I didn't plan on going but I'd help the girls look awesome. I hated dances. Mainly because I couldn't dance and because people spent hundreds of dollars on shit they'll wear for one night and one night only. Waste of fucking time.

I walked towards gym on my own, Cat had fucked off somewhere so my mood was pretty sour when I actually bumped into her and Tyler. Together. Making out. My eyes narrowed. 'Cat?' I placed a hand on my hip. She pulled away and glanced over at me. 'You seriously ditched me to shove your tongue down Stylers throat? Well then.' She laughed.

'Dude, you'd do the same if it was someone like Edward.' I rolled my eyes.

'No I wouldn't. Just get your ass's to class and if yous want to have a _"quickie" _don't even bother using the bed of my truck. I find out yous have and I'll have you for breakfast. Understood?' Both Cat and Tyler nodded their heads silently. I smiled smugly and continued making my way to gym. I had a feeling that if I didn't get there now, something seriously bad would happen. I took a short cut to the gym by cutting through a group of freshmen's English class.

'Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do.' I shrugged my shoulders as I crossed the class and threw my bag out of the third window, quickly going out after it. I didn't want whatever teacher had the class to call me out on it. I hit the ground and picked up my bag before making a break for it. I ran as fast as I could across the grounds and made it to the gym quicker than I would have had I took the normal way. The way that was _permitted_. Whatever. As if I'd ever stick to the rules anyway. No fucking chance.

I was right when I said I felt something was wrong. Wait. Did I actually say it? No. Chloe was going ballistic. 'Ex-fucking-scuse me? Say it again bitch.' I walked up and stood behind her, not bothering to tell everyone to move. I just shoved them out of my way.

'What's going on?' I questioned her as I reached the front. I looked over to the person opposite Chloe to see someone looking the double of her except with blue eyes instead of grey and black hair instead of ginger. 'What the fuck? Who are you?' I raised my eyebrows in question and looked between Chlo and Chloe look-a-like before the stranger turned her eyes on me and looked me up and down once. Oh, she was one of them girls. Great. Just what we needed. Told you there was gonna be drama.

'I'm Chloe's sister, Ashley. You are?' I smiled sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

'I'm the fucking tooth fairy. Who else do you fucking think I am? What the fuck are you doing on our turf? You're supposed to be Texas or some shit.' Yes, Chloe had a twin sister. No she didn't live with her mom. She lived with her dad. Who was a prick. Just. Saying. Last we heard, they were in Texas. I don't know where, just Texas. She also back-stabbed my best friend. Ginger best friend.

Sold Chlo's car and burnt half her clothes because Chlo said she didn't like their dad. Yeah. Total psycho bitch like her father. 'Your Bella then.' I nodded my head slowly and muttered a quiet "yeah" which I played out for emphasis. I glanced over at Chloe and saw her mixed emotions. Stress, anger, hurt, love, hatred, confusion, hurt, anger. It settled on anger and that's when I pushed her back a little and stepped in front of her. I'd deal with the psycho sister. It would mess Chloe up.

'Answer the fucking question dumbass.' I kept my protective stance in front of Chloe and took a quick look around. Cat, Tyler, Dex, Rex, Rixxy and Angela were stood behind us with confused, questioning looks.

'I was in Texas, with papa but then I walked in a few days back to an empty house and a note. He deserted me in the middle of nowhere with just enough money to get back here to Momma and Chloe. That enough of an answer roomie?' I narrowed my eyes and held back a growl. The fuck was she on about "roomie?" She ain't living with me. Fuck that shit.

'Hell yeah it is. I'm not your roomie or your even your friend. You gotta earn my respect for that one. Ha. That's if you even got any respect left in you.' I smiled cruelly and laughed before taking a step back, pushing Chloe back with me. 'Ginger come on, she's not worth your anger. We got a class to go to.' I turned to walk away, Chloe doing the same when I caught Ashley advancing towards us. I turned and caught her by the throat. 'I said you weren't worth her anger. I never said anything about mine.' I muttered darkly before letting her go and making my way to gym with Chloe's arm linked in mine.

I waited until we were inside and alone in the changing rooms before speaking to her. 'You okay Ginger?' I called her that when she was upset. It cheered her up a little. Most of the time. I had no idea if it would work now.

'I will be. I don't have a problem with her being here. I just- it was just- something she said confused and angered me. It was about you. She said- oh it doesn't matter. I'll tell you later B. We've got a show to keep up.' I nodded my head silently, curious to know what psycho had said about me. I hoped that bitch got everything she deserved. She hurt Chloe and if you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us.

I was just leaving the changing rooms with Chlo, talking about the dress shopping tonight when I bumped into someone. That was the second time today, I really needed to watch where I was going. 'Shit sorry. I-I have issues with balance and- help me up will you?' I looked up and blushed bright red when I realised it was Edward. Again. Huh. I'd take this as a coincidence but one more time and I'd class it as stalking. Not that I'd have any problem with that.

'Edward.' I breathed quietly as he helped me up. Again. He was still freezing. Jeesh this boy needed a permanent heater next to him. Hm.. I'd happily take that spot.

'Bella.' I smiled shyly up at him and was about to respond when someone called my name. Or more my nickname.

'Hey yo B! Come check this out.' Dexter. What did he want? I glanced up at Edward before smiling again and walking away towards the door to the gymnasium where almost the whole class was crowded. I made my way to the front, Edward right behind me and froze at the doorway. A bunch of my "crew" were running around and spinning in circles. My smile fell as I realised exactly why they were doing that. 'Snow.' I frowned at the sky and looked away, crossing my arms. I fucking hate snow.

'It would appear so.' Edward chuckled beside me and stepped out into the horrifying weather. November. It was friggin' November. It's a little early. Ugh. I shoved my hood up and stomped out behind him. Leaning against the wall next to the door I huffed and watched everyone, including the Coach having fun in the snow. People were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues and all that shit.

I shivered and watched as Edward walked over to me, away from his siblings. 'You don't like the snow?' I could see the humour and carefree look in his eyes. It was that beautiful I stood staring at him with my mouth hanging wide, awe struck for a moment. He cocked his head to the side and I managed to snap out of it, locking my jaw with a click. I shook my head lightly. 'Any cold, wet, thing I-' I didn't know what else to say. I shivered instead.

Edward chuckled again, as if laughing at a private joke. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, not that he took any notice. 'Perhaps we better get you inside?' I nodded my head vigorously and made a move to latch onto him then thought better of it. He wasn't Rex or any of the guys. He was Edward. A boy I was just getting to know. I bit my lip shyly and walked by his side silently. We sat at one of the bleachers inside.

'You don't have to stay with me.' I said surprised when he sat down next to me. 'I don't mind. Go out and have fun. Honestly. Don't let the hater rain on your parade.' He smiled lightly down at me with his deep ocher eyes. I barely recognised that they had grown darker since the last time I saw him. But I did recognise it. Only just though. Just being a large part of it.

'You are not _raining on my parade_ as you said. I rather enjoy spending time with you.' I bit my lip and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear while trying to hide my smile. He liked spending time with me too. So it wasn't just me. Finally, I let go of a breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked back up at him.

'Good because I like spending time with you too.' I was bright red and I couldn't hide it no matter how hard I tried. Stupid shy bitch. I never got like this in front of dudes. Just the one. And I couldn't even class him as a dude. He was too _unique_. Actually, he reminded me of how people apparently acted fifty or something years ago. Like gentlemen. Blah-de-blah. Now a days we just had perverts and creeps.

But Edward, Edward was different. Really different. I liked it. A lot. I shouldn't. He was a stranger. A new guy and I didn't socialise with people I didn't know for good reason. Attachment. It was something I never wanted. Not after last time. I got attached and they ended up getting bombed. God. I'd need someone bullet proof. HA! I shook my head when I caught Edwards hand twitch out of my peripheral vision. Shit. He'd said something.

'Sorry what?' I looked up and smiled at him sheepishly before tucking my hair behind my ear again. He smiled back down at me before opening his mouth to speak except something inside my pocket vibrated and had me jumping in place and falling out of my seat and onto the floor. My look of surprise made Edward erupt into laughter. I squinted my eyes but pulled my cell out of my pocket and answered, before looking at the I.D. Which was never a good thing to do.

Everytime you forgot to look was the time someone you didn't want phoning you, phoning you. 'Hello?' I glanced over at Edward and watched as he held out his hand again to help me up. I took it gratefully. I noticed, just like everytime he'd helped me up, the second I was on my feet he let go of me, like he was scared of my reaction to his coldness. Shmeh. I didn't care whether his skin was normal, hot or cold. That shouldn't, wouldn't stop me from feeling any different. What? There were feelings now?

No. I just want to get to know him. No feelings were there. At all. I bit my lip while waiting for a reply. There was a deep breath on the other line. 'Hey Bella.' My eyes narrowed into slits and when I spoke my voice was cold and angry. Just what I needed.

'What the fuck do you want Jacob? I'm pretty sure the boys made it pretty clear exactly how I feel.' Edward held out his hand and I looked at it confused for a minute before he pointed at my phone and then held his hand out again. He wanted to speak to Jacob? Well.. Er.. Um.. I guess? I shrugged my shoulders and handed Edward the phone.

'Hello Jacob? Yes. Bella's in gym class just now and I'm currently ditching Trig to spend time with my siblings and her but we'd all prefer if you didn't phone her before she asks of it. Goodbye.' Edward hung up the phone and held it out for me to take back but I just couldn't. My chin was hitting the floor again as I looked at him in shear shock.

He- what- I- the- phone- fuck- Jacob- just- Edward- happened? Woah. 'Isabella?' He was looking at me worriedly. 'I didn't mean to impose. It-It's just your choice of words and the look on your face told me you didn't want to speak to this Jacob. I-I just thought I could help. What are friends for if not to help?' I raised a brow at him but took a deep breath and took back my phone. I sat back down next to him and mumbled a thanks.

'In all my years, I've never seen someone, especially a woman, make Edward stutter. Nice one. You must be something special.' I glanced up towards the door where the tall dark Cullen, Emmett was laughing. Rosalie slapped him over the back of the head which made me snort. 'What?' He asked innocently. 'It's true.' Rosalie just smacked him again and came over to sit with us. The four other Cullen's sat around Edward and I as they continued to laugh at Emmett. I looked around me once quickly.

Well. I felt awkward. What the fuck am I on about? This is awkward. Alice patted my knee and I looked up in surprise. Her brothers - cough Edward cough - aversion to contact had obviously had an impact on me because I didn't expect any of them to want to make contact with my skin. I could feel the cold of her skin through my jeans but I ignored it and smiled at her as she winked. 'Oh she's something special all right.' I saw Edward shake his head out of the corner of my eye and Alice just tut at him.

'Yeah! Special Needs!' I looked across the room at Dex who'd cupped his hands around mouth to make the words echo. I rolled my eyes and shouted back.

'And then you wonder why you don't get any! Too damn insulting.' There was a chorus of "Ooh's" from the doorway where everyone was making they're way back inside. Looks like the snow had gone off then. Thank god.

'I get some!' He shouted back with a frown on his face. I stood and walked down the bleachers, towards people and my crew.

'Oh yeah? From who?' I challenged with a smirk. There was panic across his face and silence for a few minutes.

'You.' He waggled his eyebrows at me as I smiled coyly.

'Maybe in your dreams but that definitely isn't reality.' He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head suggestively. I rolled my eyes before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and pat of his bum. He received several whoops and wolf whistles from the boys.

I walked away towards the changing rooms with the girls but I stopped and turned my head to look at Dex out of the corner of my eye. 'That's all you'll ever get. So cherish it baby.' Cat, Rixxy, Chloe and Angela burst out laughing whereas Jess and a couple others stuck they're tongues out at the boys.

I took one glance towards Edward before going through the changing room door and smiled when I saw him watching. I bit my lip and waved shyly before going inside and changing back into my normal clothes and shoving my gym uniform into my locker. I sighed and made my way outside. It was raining. Great.

What a wonderful end to a such a good friggin' day. I shook my head before making my way over to my truck and throwing my bag inside. I shut the door before moving to the back of the vehicle to check the tyres. The chains looked pretty new. Actually they looked brand new. There was no way these were the ones from last time the truck was used. That was years ago. Charlie must have had them replaced. The old ones were pretty bald. The tyres I mean. These looked brand new.

My heart swelled with love for a moment. I wasn't used to people taking care of me this way. For a split second I had to hold back the tears of appreciation I felt. He must have been watching the weather channel. I looked around for ice and actually saw some splats of it surrounding the parking lot. No wonder I hadn't noticed it. I'd been too busy moping about using the truck. If I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed. Oh Dad. I'd have to thank him for this.

I took a step back to appreciate them a little longer and that's when I heard it. A terrible screeching sound. I twirled round and in the process I caught a glimpse of Edward looking horrified over towards me and Alice was stood next to him, looking shocked. They were at the other side of the lot. I looked away from them towards the screeching sound and saw Tylers truck. Making it's way for the corner of my truck. There was a little problem though.

I was standing right in the way of it's path and would be squished like a sandwich if I didn't move. I didn't even have enough time to run. I couldn't even brace myself. I just closed my eyes, when something hard and cold hit me from the side. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked towards the van that was still heading my way. Two hands flashed out and they, HOLY FUCK. I glanced towards Edward and back to his hands which were now lifting the bottom of the van away from my legs which were in one of his hands.

My eyes were open wide I'm sure. I looked back to the part of the van close to my head. There was a huge dent in the fucking thing. I took a deep breath and looked over to Edward who was scooting himself over towards a car that was next to mine.

I didn't even bother to let him get some space. I sat up and flew right into him, hugging him as hard as I could. I was gonna regret that later. I just knew it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**That little shit thinks he knows it all. I don't have a f-ing head injury. I'm fine. Now let me go home. Bastard.**

Oh shit. I pulled away from Edward and sat where I had been lying just a minute ago. I frowned over at him. It was then the screaming and shouts registered in my brain. There were people all around us but, but we were alone. Truly alone because nobody could get in. The van, the cars, the truck, they were all blocking the way. I tried to make my eyes return to a normal size and the shock to die down. I just couldn't quite do it though.

I also couldn't stop my mouth from opening and blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 'How did you get over to me so fast?' Edward frowned and looked away. 'Edward?' I questioned when he didn't answer.

'I was right next to you Bella.' I frowned even deeper and looked away. No he wasn't.

'No you weren't. You were across the lot. With Alice.' Edward glared at me. It had been a while since that look had made an appearance. It was bound to show up again though.

'Bella, you hit your head. I think your confused.' I frowned. I hit my head?

'I did?' I asked but the sharp pain in the back of my head had me reaching back to feel it and confirm my question as I spoke my thoughts. 'Ow.' Edward laughed and shook his head quietly but even though his laugh was distracting, along with the sore head and oncoming headache, I wasn't changing the topic. 'How did you get over to me? How did you stop the van? Edward? I need answers.' He glanced over at me, his seemingly good mood deteriorating rather quickly. His mood swings would be the death of me, I swear it.

'I was right next to you Bella.' I shook my head again, confused.

'Please, please just tell me the truth.' I didn't often beg but I just, I needed to know the truth from him.

'Bella.' He sighed, sounding tired. I was wearing him down. I could sense it.

'Edward.' I replied as nonchalantly as I could. I don't think he bought it though.

'Bella,' he sighed again. 'Please can we just not talk about this now.' He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. I frowned and crossed my arms.

'Fine. We'll talk about it later.' His eyes flashed open as he stared at me in anger.

'Fine.' I nodded my head once and folded my arms across my chest. This was stupid. Why wouldn't he just tell me? He could trust me. It wasn't like I was gonna tell the whole school he stopped the fucking van with his bare hands. They'd send me to the loony bin. Edward would deny it because it is fucking crazy, unnatural, freaky, odd, strange, kinda hot. Wait what? I-I why the fuck? Oh whatever. He said I hit my head. I'm blaming it on that.

No questions asked. We didn't speak again. Even when the ambulance finally arrived. It took three teachers, principal included and two EMT's to move Ty's van outta the road and when they did, the first thing I heard was something like 'Where the fuck did Cullen come from?' I glanced up to look at Chloe out the corner of my eye who was glancing between me and Edward. I shook my head and instantly regretted it. My moaning gathered Edward's attention.

'Are you okay?' I nodded my head slowly as I tried to stand up. Edward pushed me back down with a shake of his head though. I sat and watched as they got Tyler _and _Cat out of the van. Cat looked a hell of a lot worse than Tyler.

'Oh my god!' I all but shouted when the pulled Cat out of the van. Her eyes were closed and I really was hoping it was only because she was tired. 'Cat?' No answer. I shot up from the ground and swayed on feet for a second.

Edward held onto my shoulder and tried to restrain me. 'Edward. Get the fuck away from me. If you even try to stop me, I'll end you. Understood?' I stared into his eyes unflinchingly. He stared back but he let my arm go without saying a thing. I walked over to Cat's stretcher. They almost had her at the ambulance but they had to pause to I dunno re-balance the thing? I took that as my chance and grabbed her hand where it was sat at her waist.

I squinted, ignoring the pain in my head and the dizziness as I squeezed her hand lightly. 'Kitty Cat?' Still no answer. She was definitely unconscious but I thought I'd speak to her anyway. 'It's Bumble B. Member that nick-name you gave me all those years ago when I used to come here every summer? Wake up and tell me your okay, and that it looks ten times worse than it really is.' I paused, not sure what to say. I looked up at the EMT's who were watching me curiously.

'Cat? Wake the fuck up. If I survived this you can too. I only got a bump on the head thankfully. You guys would have squished me if Edward hadn't pushed me out of the way. Anyway, I'll be at the hospital and I'll stay as long as I have to. Even after they discharge me. I love you Catherine.' I looked up to the EMT's and nodded my head as I let go of Cat's hand. I was swaying now. I watched as they put Cat in the back of the ambulance. I don't remember seeing the doors shutting. Why? Because everything went black when they were getting the bottom of the stretcher onto the bed.

_3 hours later._

Ugh. My head. What happened? I felt like someone had shot me in the back of the head. Hold on. I-Something really bad happened. What was it? Fuck. Remember Bella, come on. What happened to you? My head hurts, so I obviously hit that pretty hard on something. The ground? Did I faint? Yeah I must have. I-OH! Tyler, Cat, Edward, crash. Edward stopped the van with his hands! Cat looked like she'd died! I took a deep breath but froze half way through it when I heard voices.

'Carlisle, just check up on her please? I worry.' I recognised that voice. It was weird. It was like I'd known him for a long time but I hadn't. It was way too stalker-ish even for my liking. I heard a sigh and then a second voice spoke. I'm assuming it was Carly or whatever.

'Edward, I'll take a look at her. I'm sure she's fine and your worrying over nothing. Her friend however is in a lot worse situation. Hopefully she'll be out of the coma in a few days.' I forced myself not to react at that. Cat was in a coma? Oh shit. She needed to wake the fuck up now. She couldn't be in a coma.

She was one of my wingmen, one of my best friends. One of the very few I'd gotten completely attached to. She couldn't, wouldn't not wake up. 'Thank you Carlisle. I truly appreciate this.' I heard another sigh. Something told me that I was missing a huge part of this conversation. I didn't really give a shit. I needed to get the hell out of this bed and find Cat. I chose to open my eyes at that moment. Both Edward and Carlisle - I think I got it right - looked my way.

My jaw dropped when I saw Carlisle. He was- woah, fucking gorgeous. Phwarh. I couldn't help but think Edward was better looking though. Of course I would. I'm obsessed. Carlisle, who I now realised was the doctor smiled down at me. I sat up and glanced Edward's way for a second. He was looking at me odd. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'You got a staring problem or are you just mentally retarded?' I heard the Doctor chuckle at Edward's side.

'You are most certainly going to be a handful.' The Doctor said. I rose my eyebrow again, just this time at the Doctor. I felt a strange sense of deja vu, which was weird.

'No shit. Who even are you?' The Doctor looked at me a moment before glancing at Edward. I wasn't a fool. I already knew who the dude was. He was Edward's adoptive dad. They looked alike. Pale skin, golden eyes, perfect teeth. They even had the same sort of posture. I just needed to hear it for myself.

'Ah yes. Isabella-' I crossed my arms against my chest. More deja vu.

'Bella.' I couldn't stop my mouth. It really was an accident. The doctor just smiled at me though. Hm.

'Bella. I'm Dr Cullen and I'll be taking a look at you today. It was only a slight bump and we've already had you x-rayed. No inner damage. Now that you're awake, I can check for a concussion.' I rolled my eyes but sat on the edge of the bed to let him do his fucking examination.

I didn't like the sense of deja vu I was getting. Had I been treated by him before? Nah. I'd never seen the dude before now. Hm. Hold on. I closed my eyes as the Doc was going through some papers. An image of a hospital flashed through my head. I was on a stretcher. The place was really busy. I mean really busy. A blond doctor was blurred but he was speaking to me about something. I opened my eyes, gasping.

'What the hell was that?' I muttered. I could feel a layer of sweat across my body. Great. I looked like a fucking fool. I was lying down again. 'Who the fuck set me down?' I asked as I sat up again. Both Edward and Doc were looking at me weird. 'Now I know where Edward developed the staring problem.' One chuckle, then two. I sighed in relief as I stared at the Doctor.

I'd seen him before. There was no doubt about that. I'd been brought in on a stretcher just like this time but it was different because I couldn't focus last time. I tried remembering it again, or trying to get more of it. A sharp pain ran across my skull. I groaned and grabbed at my head. Both Edward and Dr. Cullen were there within a second. 'Bella what's wrong?' I looked up at Edward before giving him the finger. Fucking idiot.

I took three deep breaths and just focused on the here and now. 'Nothing. I'm fine.' Both guys looked at me weird. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'I fucking hate hospitals.' under my breath. They both laughed and Edward stepped back as Doc finally started his inspection. Then I could get out of here and find Cat.

'You took a sort of episode earlier Bella-' I sighed and rolled my eyes, cutting him off. Poor Doc, this was the second time I was cutting him off.

'An episode? Great. Now I've got something wrong with me.' Edward laughed, causing me to look over at him and I caught him shaking his head. Ass hat.

'No. It was like you were remembering something painful.' Edward murmured quietly. My eyes narrowed and I grew defensive.

'So fucking what. I can remember what I want when I want.' Edwards eyes grew cold, all enjoyable mood gone.

'I didn't say you couldn't.' Oh how mature Edward. Really?

'But you were thinking it. Don't play with me like I'm dumb, asshole. You think I really wouldn't remember your dad treating me back in Italy too? Or at least taking a look at my situation?' I jumped off the bed and swayed for a second before advancing towards him, my hands on my hips.

'The fact you don't know what he was doing imply's that you don't remember completely. You remember seeing his face.' My hands went on my hips again as I backed him up against a wall. Fucking dick head!

'You remember this _Cullen_. I ever see you or your family within five feet of my friends again. Except in class. I'll end your sorry little asses. Understood?' He kept his look empty. Mine was calm but the anger in my eyes was obvious. I wanted nothing more to do with any of them, even Edward. I was sick of confusing games and the whole Italy situation and how they knew something I didn't, was getting on my last nerve. I felt a pinch of sadness inside but I ignored it the best I could.

Then, it popped into my mind. I could give him a choice. 'Unless..' I muttered as the wheels started turning in my brain. I leant in close to him. 'Unless you tell me how you stopped the van.' Edward stood still for a second and by the looks of it, he wasn't breathing.

'I told you already Bella. You were standing next to me and I pushed you out of the way.' I shook my head and took a step back.

'Your lying. I know what I saw.' He frowned down at me as I took another step back.

'And what was that exactly?' I paused for a second. Would he think I was mad? He couldn't. Because I _know_ he pushed the van away with his hands and lifted it up off the ground. What normal person can even fucking do that?

I glanced around before speaking through gritted teeth. 'Yo-you stopped the van. I mean, you pushed it away with your hands and managed to lift the bastard up.' Edward chuckled.

'You think I lifted up a _van_?' My anger returned. He was laughing at me. Hell to the no.

'No. I know you did. I want to know how.' Edward's look of teasing fell and anger showed in his features. 'No one will believe you.' I frowned. He thought I wanted to tell the world about the whole fucked up accident?

'Edward, I'm not going to tell anyone, I-I just need to know.' I smiled lightly up at him but his anger stayed.

'Can't you just thank me and get over it?' I took a step back in surprise. He's right. I hadn't even said a fucking thank you.

'Thanks for saving my ass.' I saw a small smile trying not to creep up his face but it managed to anyway.

'Your not going to let this go are you?' I shook my head lightly.

'I like to know exactly why I'm lying. Especially to my friends. You owe me.' Another incredulous laugh.

'I owe you? I saved your life remember?' I shook my head.

'I'm lying for you, tell me what really happened.' Edward and I glared for what felt like forever when he finally spoke again.

'I really hope you enjoy disappointment.' He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I needed to see Cat. She was hurt. Really hurt. I could deal with Edward later. Much later.

I made my way towards reception, glad for the hood I had on my jacket. Almost the whole school had shown up. I didn't care. I shoved past them all, ignoring the shouts of relief and the "are you okay's?!" I made it to reception finally and looked at the woman.

'I need to get to Catherine Whitends room.' She looked down at her papers then up at me. Twice. Her look was sceptical.

'Who are you?' I shook my head and laughed sarcastically.

'I'm Bella Swan. I'll be down on the list. Trust me.' She looked down again and nodded.

'Your father is signing your discharge papers across the hall. Miss Whitends room is number 184, I doubt she'll be awake right now. You do know her condition?' I nodded my head but before the woman could say anything I moved away and back into the crowd. Quickly, I found Chloe, Ashley, Rixxy and Angela.

They followed me down the hall. I gave a small wave to my dad, who I suspected would be here, the woman at the desk just confirmed it. I didn't say anything though. I just kept going, making my way towards room 184. I stopped when I found her door, finally turning to the others.

'Okay guys, I might not understand why Ashley's here but I know she's Chloe's sister and Chloe needs everybody with her when she's stressed. So that includes her and unfortunately, makes her one of us. Anyway, Cat is actually in a coma. According to Dr. Cullen's words, she'll be awake in a few days but take it easy. No wailing, squealing, shouting, loud crying. And no apologies. Its not your fault. Got it?' They nodded their heads silently as I took a deep breath and grabbed the door of the handle slowly pushing the door open.

What I saw brought back memories I thought I'd never remember ever again.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Cat's doing okay. So am I. She's back on her feet now. And in school. Edward and I aren't speaking. Actually none of the Cullen's are speaking to me. Oh the joys. **

I sighed and pulled my hair back with my hand before letting it go again. It all fell back in my face. Not that I bothered much. I bit my lip and snuck a glance over towards the Cullen table. The five of them were there. As they were everyday. Every single one of them, - except Edward - was looking over at me. As they did everyday. This was fucking great. I sounded fucking depressed and boring.

I wasn't okay with that. 'Hey yo B! Where's your head at girl? Can you not hear Cat talking to you?' I glanced over at Dex, smiled lightly then looked over at Cat. Shaking my head, I took yet another deep breath before letting it all out in a big gust.

'Sorry Kitty, what's up?' She looked over at me and I tried not to flinch at her cut covered face. She had stitches across her left eyebrow and on her forehead and that did make it look better but the cuts were everywhere. A few had healed up but not all of them. She'd only been awake and moving for a few days. I just wish we had switched places or something. I hated seeing her like this.

Especially when seeing her lying in the hospital bed the way she had been when I had first seen her had reminded me so much of seeing my mom in Italy. Difference is, Cat made it out of the coma. Mom didn't. I shook my head again as I stood and walked over to her. 'Can you come to my locker with me?' She asked quietly. If I hadn't been standing so close, I wouldn't have heard her. I nodded my head, not even trying to lighten my confusion by asking her questions. Normally she would head to her locker on her own. Whatever. This was my fault.

I should have moved out of the way or even taken five minutes extra to leave the school but I didn't. And Cat got hurt because of it. No matter where I went, destruction and pain tended to follow. Fucking asshole. 'You okay Cat?' She nodded her head and gasped when she moved her arm too much. The bruising was unbelievable. She hadn't broken it but it was close enough to a break for me. We walked slowly to her locker in silence.

'I actually wanted to speak to you Bella.' I glanced over at her as she began picking stuff out of her locker and putting other stuff in too. I didn't question her. I just waited for her to spit it out. 'I want you to leave.' My mouth flopped open in shock. What the fuck? Leave? No. I couldn't, wouldn't.

'What?' I managed to mutter quietly. I couldn't get my eyes to go back to their normal size. They just refused everytime I even tried. She had to be fucking kidding me. I wasn't going anywhere when she needed me like this.

'I want you to leave.' I began to shake my head back and forth. I couldn't muster a single word, let alone a sentence. She looked over at me apologetically. 'Sorry. I'm in a lot of pain.' She stopped speaking again and it was then I realised she hadn't finished speaking the first time round so I shut my mouth and nodded my head, feeling like an utter fuck-turd. 'I want you to leave with me. Go to Italy. Get some answers.' She gasped in pain again. I hated myself for doing this to her. This was a fucking joke.

'The way you've been since the crash, the lack of memory, all of it. I want answers and I want them now.' My eyes went dead and my face empty. I wasn't going back there. Ever. That wasn't going to happen. No matter what.

'No.' I looked at her for a while in silence. Cat looked surprised at the sudden hostility in my voice.

'B, think about it, don't you want answers too?' I closed my eyes and shook my head. This _had _to be a fucking joke. I might not speak to them about all this shit but I did tell them I wasn't ever going back there. Ever fucking again.

'No. My memory _will_ come back. Till then we just have to learn to fucking wait.' I turned and walked away from one of the only people who had truly accepted my fucked up self and treated me as a friend. The closer I got to the doors, the more I felt myself pick up the pace. By the time I actually reached them, I was running at a full out sprint. I didn't bother with the rain - no matter how much I hated it - or the people running inside and shit. I just kept running. I changed my course from anywhere to the running track by the gym. I was pissed to fuck.

Picking up my pace as much as I could, I ran full force around the track in the pouring rain. I didn't care if I got soaked. I had another set of clothes in my locker. Like it even mattered. I needed to get a grip on myself. I fucking hate the rain. I closed my eyes, knowing the stupid track by heart anyway and tried to think back to that last night in Italy. I had to remember for Cat. My head began to hurt real bad as images of my mom and I sitting having a laugh at the bar flashed through my head. I got up and told her I was going to the toilet.

That's perfectly normal. Apart from the part where I have a big fuck off smile on my face. Someone was following me. I could feel it. Wasn't she here with us? I didn't care. I wanted to know exactly what happened that night. I winced and came to a stop as the pain became too fucking painful. I was missing something. Something happened on my way to the toilets, what the fuck was it?

I growled before opening my eyes. I hate this. _Stop being a pansy B, its just a stupid accident that happened. You can do this._ I stood on the spot and closed my eyes again, ignoring the water running down my face and the agonizing pain in my head. I couldn't actually tell if I was crying or not. HA. What a fucking wuss. _Come on Bella. _

A picture of four faces merging in with a seat next to the bathroom caught my eye. I barely recognised any of them. But I did recognise them. Only just. They were speaking to me and the person behind me. What the fuck had they said? I gasped as a major blank suddenly became clear in my mind. I knew I would remember something eventually. Yes! My head hurt like hell. I couldn't help it, I fell to my knee's as the memory played out in front of me.

_'Ash, B, what a surprise. Who would have known you guys would be schich-kebab by the end of the night?'_ _I looked beside me at Ash who looked just as confused as I did._

_'What are you blubbering on about Kyle?' Ash asked him. I looked over towards my mom who was looking at me worriedly. I glanced behind her to see Phil trying to soothe her but not doing much of a good job. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up before turning back to Kyle._

_'Looks like Bella's mom and dad are on the menu tonight too.' My eyebrows knit together in confusion. _

_'Kyle, what the fuck? Answer the fucking question dumbass.' I could feel my annoyance slowly turning into awareness, ready for a battle. _

_'You mean Chris didn't tell you? HA!' He paused to laugh along with the girls, Helen, Aphrodite and Claire. Aphrodite looked out of place though. 'We're setting this place on fire tonight. Well, more blowing it up but whatever. We'll be out of here before you know it.' He stood and walked away. Two of the three girls following behind him._

_Aphrodite stayed behind and as soon as Kyle was out of earshot she began speaking in an urgent whisper. 'Bella, Ash, there's no chance of getting everyone out on time. Just stay in the bathroom, you'll be more likely to survive in there. Alexia sends her best.' She turned to leave but it looked like she had more to say. _

_'Just spit it out Aphrodite.' I muttered and took a step back towards the bathroom. _

_'I wish I had the guts to leave like you guys did. You're on their shit-list for it but I promise I'll warn you before they get to you. Good luck with everything! We love you guys. Well, most of us do. Chris and Kyle are kind of angry though.' I laughed at this and pulled her in for a hug. Ash joined the hug not long after._

_'We love you too Aphrodite. Now go, before Kyle gets suspicious.' Ashley spoke and gave her one last squeeze before we all let go of each other. She nodded her head and walked off. I glanced over at Ashley worried. 'This is bad. Get your mom and Phil to follow us to the toilets.' I rolled my eyes at that and looked over at my mom again to see her struggling at the bar. When I looked down at her hands, there were handcuffs attaching her to the actual bar. I looked over at Phil to see he was in the same position as mom. _

_Shit. There were screams from the other side of the bar as the first bomb went off. My eyes went wide as I realised most of the bombs were around the bar. 'NO!' I shouted and tried to make my way towards her. 'MOM!' I full on screamed as a second bomb went off. I could feel Ashley holding me back. I turned on her. 'Let me go!' Ash shook her head. _

_'NO! You're more important and valuable to them than I am. You need to stay _alive!_ Get in the toilets, I'll get your mom and Phil. Go!' I nodded my head shakily and took one last glance at my terrified mothers face before running into the toilets to wait on my family. The bathroom was blown to pieces as I stood at the sink. I went with it. Shit._

I screamed at the pain going through my head before falling to the ground and hitting my head. Ouch.

**Edward's POV**

I tried my hardest to ignore Bella's friends worried thoughts. According to Cat, the girl with absurd hair colours, Bella had run out of the school looking frustrated and "done in". It was hard to ignore Chloe and Ashley's thoughts the most. I glanced over at the table. They were sitting together, looking at the door every few minutes for any sign of Bella. I was doing the same. I listened out for any sign of her. It was hard not speaking to her.

I felt I was doing a good job though. I heard a whimper coming from across the school. It was impossible for anybody else to hear it. They did not have hearing like I did. 'Alice.' I muttered quietly. She knew what I wanted. She was the most supportive of the whole situation. Alice looked over at me with the same worried expression and stood with her tray of untouched food. I followed right after her with mines and threw it in the bin. As soon as we were out of the cafeteria she began talking.

'Edward, I don't know if its such a good idea for you to be going out looking for a distressed Bella after six weeks of not speaking to her.' _And not having fed in near enough a fortnight._ I ignored her thoughts and sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose.

'Alice. I am sure I can manage fine. I only want to know if she's okay.' Alice sighed and nodded her head.

'We are going up the mountains this weekend right? I _really_ want to get my hands on that stupid Lynx that escaped me last night.' I chuckled half-heartedly.

'Yes. We're going up the mountains tomorrow evening. All of us. The weather's supposed to be really good so we won't be able to go to school. Unless the weatherman is wrong?' Alice looked ahead of us as her breathing evened out and her eyes became distant. I watched the vision in her mind as we stepped out of the school. Alice automatically put an umbrella above both of our heads and turned towards me.

'Nope. Weathers all good. We'll be fine to leave in the morning.' I nodded my head. 'Oh and Edward?' I looked down at her in question. 'It's Saturday tomorrow.' Oh. This week had gone by rather fast. I suppose it was a good thing we're hunting tomorrow. I was surprised the animals had stayed by Forks all of these years. I had expected half of them to be gone because of all of the hikers but no, they've all stayed. I was excited to find the Mountain Lions still here.

'Maybe you should start speaking to Bella again. She seemed happier when you guys spoke.' I shook my head.

'She was perfectly fine before I arrived here. She can manage fine without my interference.' Alice rolled her eyes at that. We were close to the gym. I was thankful for the strength and sheer power Bella's scent had over me. It made it extremely easy to track her but extremely difficult for me to keep control of my thirst. I gulped and focused in on the thoughts of Bella's friends in the school. They were still worrying.

'Edward. You know what I saw.' I rolled my eyes.

'Your visions change.' I muttered quietly. She nodded her head.

'Based on what people decide.' Her reply was short and quick. This time it was my turn to nod my head. 'She'll die Edward.' I growled at her as we rounded the corner that took us into view of the race tracks. Bella was jerking around on one of the lanes, covered in mud and clearly unconscious. I had a horrible feeling then. It was saddening.

'That's what's supposed to happen.' I muttered and ran over to Bella, falling to my knees by her side. Alice shook her head before catching up to me.

'Not to her.' She spoke quietly. Any human wouldn't have been able to hear what she said. I wasn't human though. I glanced up at Alice beside me before making a move to pick Bella up off the ground. 'Should we take her to the nurse?' She asked with a worried glance at Bella. I looked at Alice and then back down at Bella, deciding.

'No. I think this job better suits Carlisle. Get Bella to my car. I'll phone him.' Alice nodded her head and took Bella from my arms. Once they were out of my sight, I could breath again. There was no blood. I took that as a good sign but seeing her jerking around on the ground like that worried me. She didn't have any illnesses so what was wrong with her? I couldn't understand it. I shook my head and pulled out the small cell phone we took with us in case of an emergency.

Carlisle picked up on the second ring. 'Is everything okay Edward?' I sighed before making my way to the parking lot.

'Bella seems to have taken some sort of fit. It was like the one at the hospital but ten fold. I'm not sure enough to say it was the same thing. We found her on the race-tracks unconscious. I thought it would be best if you took a look at her instead of a human nurse with little experience.' Carlisle chuckled.

'Of course Edward. Bring her over to the house. I'll ring the school and tell them you and Alice have had to come home because you felt ill and I'll tell them Bella stressed out and needs to rest so I have advised her to go home and do so. I'll see you soon son.' I smiled lightly, thankful Carlisle was so understanding.

'Thank you Carlisle.' I pressed the hang up button before changing my walk to a run at a speed no human could ever match. I reached the parking lot in seconds. Bella's car was the only one that wasn't in a parking space. Alice was waiting in the passenger seat, Bella was sitting up in the back, still jerking around. 'What is wrong with her?' I asked as I stepped inside Bella's car and drove off down the street.

She had her Guardian back. I had overheard her telling her friends her father gave her it back because he felt so horrible about the accident with that boy and her Cat friends van. Even though it wasn't Charlie's fault he had told her it probably wouldn't have been nearly as bad if she had, had her car.

I glanced at Alice. 'I don't know. I wish I did but I don't. I gave Rose the keys to your car by the way.' I nodded my head silently. _I just hope she doesn't scratch it. She's not happy you messed around with her car. Your lucky she knew how to put it back to its original state. _Alice's mind said to me. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to reply.

I was only taking a look at the ins and outs of her car. I didn't break it. Although I came close. I sighed and shook my head. Bella would be okay soon. Carlisle would take a look at her and then I could go back to ignoring her. Everything would go back to normal. I hope.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Ashley and I were buddies in Italy. Well that explains how I feel protective over her. I don't understand how the fuck I got home though. Or how Carlisle got in my house. Another mystery to add to my already fucked up life. Great. **

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. My head. Ow. It took a minute for me to come to my senses or even realise where I was. 'What the fuck?' I all but yelled and sat up right in bed. Carlisle was sitting at the bottom of my bed going through a bunch of papers in his hands. I squinted at the bright light coming in from the window. What the fuck with the sun? 'Dude, close the curtains will you?' I watched as Carlisle laughed and closed the curtains.

It didn't escape my notice that he was careful not to get one bit of sunlight on him. I rolled my eyes and then froze as everything came back to me. 'Holy shit.' I muttered quietly. Carlisle looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head. 'How did you get here anyway?' I asked him. I put a finger up to stop him. 'Wait. How did I get home? I was on the running track at school. In the pouring rain.' I spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable. Carlisle glanced at my window then back at me.

'Am I correct in saying that Alice, Jasper and Rosalie share seventh hour with you?' I nodded my head slowly. 'Alice found you out on the tracks on Friday, unconscious and jerking around as if you were having some sort of episode. Like the one you had at the hospital she pho-' I put my hand up to stop him.

'Wait. _On_ Friday? What did is it now?' Carlisle laughed at my shocked expression before looking down at his work then back up at me.

'It's Sunday morning, Bella. You slept for near enough two days.' My eyes bulged open.

'Two _days_?' Carlisle nodded his head slowly. 'Bobby and Sue are due home today.' Again Carlisle nodded his head.

'They phoned. Apparently you were supposed to be picking them up from the airport in a few hours.' I nodded my head before glancing over at my clock. I had an hour to get ready. Just great. I looked back over at Carlisle.

'You wouldn't mind talking to me while I have a shower would you? It's just I need answers and I have to get ready to go pick up Sue and the rascal.' Carlisle shook his head and I ran into my en-suite bathroom to turn the shower on. I walked back out and over to the closet to pick something to wear. 'What were you saying about Alice again?' I asked as I pulled out a black knitted jumper with a skull across it that went down to just above my belly then pulled out a pair of deep purple jeans and my bright white Doc Martins.

I'd take my Blink 182 back pack with me too so Bobby had something to put his toys in. I then ran over to my dresser and shady-ily pulled out a fresh bra and pants before running into the bathroom with all my stuff in my hands. I locked the door and waited for Carlisle to start speaking before I started to get undressed and step into the warm water. 'Yes, well, I was saying Alice phoned me and told me how you looked. She asked if she should take you to the nurse,

'I told her I'd prefer you came to me so I could give you a proper examination. She found your keys to your car in your bag and then told me the whole way here you hadn't stopped jerking around. She set you down and told me I would find a key under the eave. I used that to get in.' He paused to laugh and I took that as my chance to get out of the shower, now with clean hair and start to dry myself off.

'I tried to get into your room but it was locked. I automatically phoned Alice who seemed to know everything and she told me I'd find it around you neck. She was right of course. I took the key, unlocked the door and set you down on your bed before examining you and giving you, well more forcing you to drink something that would stop the jerking around and the sweating. After that I knew it was only a matter of time before you woke up. Charlie had me stay in the guest bedroom.' My eyes went wide at that.

'Charlie had you stay here?' I heard Carlisle laugh quietly through the door. I was jumping up and down, putting my jeans on when I fell against the bath and made a loud thud.

'Isabella are you okay?' I laughed and stood up, buttoning up my jeans.

'Yeah I'm fine. Wardrobe malfunction!' Carlisle laughed at that and left me in peace to get ready. I was thankful for that because I needed peace to put my eyeliner on right. I messed up if I want completely focused. I took a look in the full length mirror and was happy with what I saw. My sapphire blue belly bar looked good with the outfit. Along with my tongue bar and earrings, all three of them being the same blue colour. I loved it.

I smiled and opened up the bathroom door, stepping out I saw Carlisle setting something on my desk. When I looked over at it, it was the photo of me and my mom. I'd had it framed after I almost got it destroyed while redecorating a few weeks ago. The room was much more me. 'That was the last night I saw my mom alive. It was also that last night I remember being genuinely happy. What I remember of it anyway. Not that there's much. I miss her.'

I bit my lip and scrunched my nose up in irritation before turning and making my bed. 'I don't know why I just said that. Especially to a complete stranger. Sorry.' I muttered as I fluffed up the pillow and made my way to my closet to pull out my Blink bag.

'I'm not a stranger Bella, I'm you're neighbour and hopefully I'll be a friend. Not just with you but with your whole family. You said it because you meant it and you need someone to share it with.' I looked over at him sceptically. 'Not me.' He rose his hands in there air with an innocent look and chuckled. I laughed with him for a bit but when I looked at the clock I realised I had to go. I placed my hand at my neck, looking for my key but when it wasn't there, I looked up and saw Carlisle dangling it in the air between us.

'Appreciated. Who were you suggesting when you said that then?' I took the key and left the room with him, locking it behind me and placing the key around my neck.

'I was suggesting Alice. She seems eager to make friends with you. I've actually heard her arguing with Edward about you. She wants to speak to you and he is point blank refusing. Its quite the show being honest.' I looked over at him in surprise. That bastard had been stopping his family from speaking to me? He was gonna get a fucking earful from me.

'Edward's stopping her from speaking to me? What a jackass.' I paused and glanced at Carlisle. 'No offence. Anyway, I'll speak to her tomorrow at school. Thanks for looking after me Doc, I appreciate it.' I tried not to flinch using the word thank you. I hated it but it was needed right now. Carlisle smiled down at me from where he was. I smiled back and turned to lock the front door trying to avoid the awkwardness.

'Its my pleasure Bella. Tell Charlie I wish him well and I'm grateful for him letting me use the guest bedroom.' I nodded my head and waved a goodbye as I watched him walk away towards his house across the river. I looked at the river and saw a beautiful woman, Esme I think, waiting on him. Her face lit up when she saw them. I smiled at that and then turned and walked over to my car.

Throwing my bag in the passenger seat I sat down and placed my head on the wheel. How was I going to face Ashley in school on Monday knowing now that we had known each other in Italy. Apparently we were pretty close too. I sat up and started the engine before I stressed out too much and screamed in frustration. As I was driving out of the forest I picked up my cell and dialled Sue's number. 'Hello?' She answered, thank god. I thought it was gonna go to voice mail.

'Are you gonna tell me why you had to stay away and extra month on top of the two weeks you were already staying away?' I heard her laugh through the speaker and then the sound of a kid playing aeroplanes. Bobby. I couldn't stop the smile that went across my face.

'Hi Bella. Originally we went to Scotland to visit my Great-Aunt Suzie but my Uncle Earl passed on and he lives in Italy. I didn't tell you because its Italy. Bobby and I ended up going to Italy to help arrange my Uncle's funeral. I also visited the pub yo-you had the accident in. I went to your Mother and Phil's grave and told them all about you and how proud we are and how much you miss them and how you'll go visit one day. Then I spent the last week taking Bobby sight seeing. It was a lot of fun. Apart from the funeral.' They went to Italy?

Great. Just great. 'Sounds like you had a lot of fun. You never told me you had an Uncle in Italy.' There was a minutes silence while Sue figured out what she wanted to say.

'I don't. He was on holiday there.' I had to hold back an awkward laugh. I'd never heard of someone dying while they were on holiday. Weren't holiday's supposed to be fun? What a downfall for the wife.

'What a kill joy. I'm sorry to hear that he died. Anyway, how long until your flight lands?' I heard Sue snort on the other end of the line before she replied.

'We're landing now.' I smiled.

'Good because I'm five minutes away. Now do I need one of those _Sue and Bobby Swan _signs or am I good?' Sue was in fits on the other end of the line.

'Your good. We'll see you soon Bella.' I smiled and said bye before hanging up the phone and taking it out of its holder. I never used the phone off of speaker in the car. Too many dangerous possibilities. I found a parking spot relatively close to the doors of the airport which was surprising because they were normally all full. Climbing out of my car and making my way inside, I was struggling to hold in my excitement at seeing Bobby again.

I smiled when I recognised his Toy Story back pack. Looks like we were both prepared. I looked around him to see Sue making her way towards me. I smiled widely at her before looking down at Bobby, who'd noticed me. 'BELLLLA!' He yelled. His Woody toy forgotten as he ran over to me. For an eight year old he was awful child-like. I laughed and picked him up off the ground before spinning us both around. 'I've missed you Bella. We had so much fun. I wish you'd been there.'

I beamed at him and put him down before rumpling his hair. 'I missed you too squirt. I'm glad you had fun.' He frowned and tried to fix his hair as Sue reached us. 'Welcome home.' I muttered and pulled her in for a hug.

'Its good to see you too Bella.' I laughed and let her go. She handed me the Woody doll Bobby had been playing with. I put it in my back pack and started walking back to my car with them. 'What happened here while I was gone.' I laughed nervously and played with the bottom of my hair. I'd put it in a loose side plait.

'A lot.' I didn't really want to go over it all but I knew I'd have to eventually.

'Details?' I sighed and stepped inside the car.

'Fine.' I muttered and waited for them to get all their stuff in the boot. I laughed when I heard Sue telling Bobby the boot wasn't for people. They got in and I started the engine, making my way home.

'I was in a car crash. Well really, a car crashed into the back of my truck, Edward pushed me out of the way so I wasn't schich-kebab. Cat was in a coma, she's okay though. The reason I had the truck was because I came home slightly drunk one night. Jacob and I aren't speaking anymore. I'm about to make a new friend called Alice. Dad caught some thief dude. Oh and Chloe's twin sister Ashley arrived home too. Don't even ask. I don't know.' I laughed nervously again.

I didn't know why I was so nervous. I had a feeling I should keep my mouth shut about the whole fainting, remembering stuff from Italy shit so I had. 'I think that's it.' I hit my head lightly as I remembered something else. 'We redecorated my room. It looks pretty damn awesome.' Sue laughed and patted my knee.

'I notice you've got a tongue piercing too.' I nodded my head lightly.

'Yeah that too.' We both laughed slightly at that and the rest of the ride was Sue asking for details about the stuff I'd told her. She was as bad as Cat sometimes honestly. It was hilarious when I told her about the night at the beach though. She said Dad was too harsh on me. I wasn't too bothered though. I got my truck back didn't I? I sighed when we reached home. I was glad to be back. I'd done so much talking in the car and I just wanted to go in and spend the rest of the day watching Toy Story with the squirt.

'Oh yes, Bella?' I turned to face Sue, half way up the stairs. 'Since we missed Christmas, I thought you'd like a present so I got you one but you're not allowed to see it until later.' I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Oh the anticipation.' We both laughed at that. I didn't mind the fact my christmas present was almost a whole month late. Okay, its only the eleventh of January but still, I hadn't really wanted anything. Them letting me be here was enough. I sighed and continued on up the stairs and into my room with Bobby at my tail, playing with his Toy Story dolls.

I left him bouncing on my bed as I set up the dvd player, putting Toy Story one inside it and once I'd done that, I ordered Bobby off the bed so I could get on.

He got back on after me and we snuggled up together to watch the my little brothers favourite film. I don't care how cheesy it was. I was happy he was home and with me. Thank god.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Elementary School drama with a hint of New Friendships. Hey-oh.**

'Move your ass asshole!' I all but shouted out my car window as I honked my horn. I didn't have the time for this. 'Some of us have some place to be!' I shouted again and this time I received a finger in return. 'Fucking pain in my ass.' I muttered as I finally over took the idiot driver and sped off way over the speed limit, trying to get Bobby to school. 'Sorry that you needed to hear that squirt.' I looked over at him. He was playing happily in the back of his car with his toys. He laughed and shook his head as he looked up at me innocently.

'Hear what Bella? You didn't say a thing.' He gave the most obvious wink I'd ever seen and continued playing with his aeroplane. Monday morning and Sue had left me to take Bobby to school. I didn't normally mind but when I had an idiot driver driving thirty miles an hour in a seventy zone, I was gonna get pissed. I chuckled at him and stopped the car. We'd arrived at the school. I turned to look at him as I un buckled my seat belt.

'Time to go squirt.' I spoke quietly. Bobby beamed up at me as he jumped out of the car, his toys forgotten. I chuckled quietly and took them out of the car with me then walked round to the back of my car and threw them in the boot. 'Bobby!?' I shouted and searched around for him. I found him with his friends, well, I thought they were his friends until one of them pulled his hair and a second pushed him to the ground while a third kid kicked him over and over. Hold the phone. Who the fuck are these kids?

I marched over to the group of bullying little shits, shoved the lot of them out of my road and picked Bobby up, throwing him over my back. 'What was all that about?' I asked him quietly as he clung to my back, trying to hold back the tears. The poor kid. I glared down at the kids who now had looks of shear terror written all over they're faces.

'They wanted me to put my buzz and woody in the bin, I said no.' He sniffled and the last part came out as only a whisper. I put him down on the ground and lowered myself to his height.

'Are you scared?' He nodded his head slowly. I smiled and took his hand.

'How did Batman overcome his fear of bats?' I whispered quietly. I looked up and over his shoulder to see a flash of bronze and golden eyes. Edward? I shook my head and looked back down at Bobby.

'How?' He whispered back as I wiped away his tears.

'By becoming fear itself. He was scared of bats so he became a bat to overcome that fear. You can't become a bully so what are we going to do to overcome it?' I was talking loudly enough for all the little kids to hear me.

'I-I don't know.' His voice was timid. I smiled and ruffled his hair lightly before squeezing his hand.

'Stand up to what you're afraid of. Or more who.' I smiled brightly at him and stood up to my full height and Bobby stood up a little straighter too. 'Now, do any of you kids have an issue with my brother?' I looked them all square in the eye and as I looked down at Bobby, I saw he was copying me. How fucking cute was that?

'I do.' I glanced over towards a kid whose hair was black and spiky, it reminded me slightly of a hedgehog. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the snort, failing completely.

'Oh, please, do tell.' My voice leaked with sarcasm and only a hint of venom. 'I'm _dying _to know.' The little kid puffed his chest out and I held back the laughter with a smirk.

'Your brother is a wuss. He cries whenever he falls and he doesn't do what _I _want him to. If I want his toys he says no. So I hit him for it. He deserves it. The cry baby!' He laughed in the face of my little brother whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. I crouched down to the hedgehog kids level and looked him square in the eye. I could see the fear there.

I glanced over at Bobby and pulled him over. 'Now Bobby, you tell this kid what you really think of him.' I leant in closer so only he would hear what I said. 'Remember what I told you.' I stood then and took a step back, the only reason I hadn't already hit the kid was because he was just that, a kid.

Bobby gulped and glanced back at me. I nodded encouragingly at him and he turned back to face hedgehog boy. 'I don't like how you treat people or me. I think your spoilt and used to getting your own way but your wrong. Bella said on the phone one day that life gives you many choices and those choices determine your fate but the choices you are yet to make and the choices you have made are much the same. The choices you have made may not give you what you want and the choices you are yet to make can give everything you want but make a bad choice and your world might just come crashing down. You're not going to get what you want forever George. Especially not by hitting me or making fun of me.' He stopped and took a deep breath.

I don't think I'd ever heard Bobby talk so much and even though he was rambling, I let him.

He needed this. 'Somebody meaner will come along and kick yo ass. So maybe you should just stop and try being nice to me. If you were nice to me, I'd let you play with me.' Bobby let out a huge breath and hedgehog, I mean George seemed to huff slightly and crossed his arms.

'You're still a cry baby.' I frowned and pulled Bobby back. I took a quick look around again and saw that not only were the kids watching but the adults too.

'Now hold on a sec.' I muttered and everyone looked over at me. I looked down at George before lowering myself to his height.

'Are you telling me its wrong to cry?' George nodded his head. I sighed and shook my head. I stood up to my normal height again and looked around. 'It isn't wrong to cry. Its a natural thing. When your in pain, your body responds by crying. In a way we can say your body is shedding your pain, trying to make it go away but crying can be for happiness too. When we cry tears of joy, our bodies are trying to share our happiness with others.' I paused and looked around. This time I locked eyes with a certain golden pair.

'People cry out of love, hurt, anger, happiness, sadness. Most people cry from love and sadness mixed together because that stuff exists. Love, but if we didn't cry what would we become? We would become emotionless. Some people don't cry. They manage to show their emotion through their touch.' I finally broke eye contact with the golden eyed demon - ha, catchy - and looked down at George. 'Its been a long time since I cried but I've been toughened up by evil itself. Now George, are you telling me you don't cry, ever?' George shook his head.

'Then why are you calling someone who cries a cry baby if you do the same?' George looked down at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. 'We can put this behind us if you promise to be good from now on.' I turned to face the crowd of kids. 'That goes for all of you. If your nice, your more likely to get what you want. Keep that in mind, some people don't offer second chances.' I could feel the words coming from my gut but I couldn't understand why.

It was then the bell went and caused me to jump. I realised in that second that if this bell had gone, school had started ten minutes ago. 'SHIT!' I all but yelled and rushed over to my car. There was laughter behind me as I started the engine and drove off, avoiding all of the other cars and people. As soon as I hit the motorway I sped my baby up to at least a hundred. I was in so much shit. Why oh why did I have to make that go on? I pushed on the peddle a little more, moving the mile bar up. I was thankful the motorway didn't have many other cars on it, giving me almost a completely quick and easy path to school. I sped along the motorway and was at the school in ten minutes.

Grabbing my bag I bolted out of my car and locked it behind me as I ran into the building and over towards my locker to grab my english folder. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' I shoved my locker door shut and ran over to the english department as fast as I could. 'I just had to be late today. Fucking awesome.' I muttered as I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Mr Berty glared at me as I quickly walked over to my desk. It didn't bother me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

I'd missed at least twenty minutes and it looked like Berty'd have something to say about that. Just great. 'Isabella-' I raised my hands and looked at him lazily.

'Bella. We do this every day Berty, surely you'd get the hint by now.' Berty took a deep breath and looked me up and down once. I was wearing what I had been wearing when I went to pick up Bobby and Sue. I'd only had it on for like an hour yesterday anyway.

'First off, I will not take that attitude, second, you will come to me at the end of the day and tell me why you were so late. Third, that attire is not acceptable for school young lady.' I rolled my eyes again and glanced over at Chloe. Alice was sitting next to her looking like she was trying to hold back a laugh. Chloe wasn't even trying, she was full out laughing.

'Berty, I just ran all the way to this department to get here before the end of class so excuse me if I'm a little snappy. I'd be happy to tell you now but obviously, you think I've got something to hide.' There was a huge snort from Chloe and a giggle from Alice. Huh. So Edward was done forcing her to not talk to me now?

'Lastly, wait. Is that even a word? Anyway, this,' I paused and drew my hand down my body about a meter away from me. 'Is fine. The school has no regulations against what I'm wearing. If it displeases you then feel free to look the other way. Appreciated.' I sat back down with a smug smirk on my face and I had the joy of watching Berty huff and turn to face the blackboard, doing whatever he was doing before I got here.

Even though I'd missed half of first hour I was basically cheering when the bell rang. Alice was in my next class so I took my chance there. 'Hey Alice, wait up.' I called. Alice instantly stopped and turned to me with a huge smile on her face. Slightly intimidating but whatever. I couldn't get over how white her teeth were. Jeeze. Who knew teeth could be that clean without having them bleached?

Actually, all of the Cullen's teeth were like that. Adding that one to the list. They all have golden eyes, sometimes black, they're skin is perfect, they're all uber pale, they're all unnaturally gorgeous _and_ they have perfectly white and straight teeth. Huh. There was definitely something up with them. I'd work it out. One day. 'Bella?' I smiled lightly at Alice as I reached her.

'You have Gov next right?' Alice nodded as we started walking along the corridor together. 'I'll walk with you.' I couldn't help but notice the big grin on her face as we walked together. Jeeze. Excited much? 'It was real nice of your dad to take care of me like that.' Alice turned to face me and nodded her head.

'Yeah. He loves looking after people and when Edward and I found you, you were in pretty rough shape I mean if he hadn't stressed and been all _she's been out there a while, her friends look worried, maybe it'd be better seeing if she's okay _then I would never have ventured out there to find you.' I froze on the spot and looked at her, my mouth hanging open.

'He what?' I managed to mutter as I stood there looking just a little retarded.

'Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything. He's gonna kill me.' Slowly, ever so slowly a smile crept along my face.

'You're brother _does _know I exist. Well, that's interesting. That's very interesting. When can I see him?' Alice looked at me out of the corner of her eye as I sat down in my desk. I then turned and patted the seat next to me, I hadn't missed Edward glaring at us as he stood at the door clearly waiting on the teacher. Great, Mr Asshat just had to be here. At this very moment. In this classroom.

'I just told you something I never meant to and it actually should have freaked you out because a boy who hasn't spoken to you in six weeks, who basically doesn't know you at all, freaked when you took too long the other day in school and went looking for you and you want to _meet_ him? Your so weird Bella.' She giggled at the end of her sentence and then glanced up at Edward before rolling her eyes and waving off his angry eyes.

'Hey, I wanna see the boy that saved me from getting hypothermia or something. We can have do-over or something. Alice, I could have died.' I widened my eyes and faked awe before glancing over at Edward and smirking. I pulled Alice in for a hug as she laughed and at that moment in time, I could have sworn I heard a low growl. I smirked even wider and blew Edward a kiss over Alice's shoulder before letting her go and facing the front.

'What was that for?' She looked at me surprised as I continued to smile smugly. Game on biotch. Edward Cullen was going down.

'That was the beginning of a brand new friendship.' I said confidently, glanced at the board and then at Alice, then at Chloe who was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. _'Later.' _I mouthed towards her and she nodded before glancing at Alice then Edward then me again. I just rolled my eyes and turned to see Alice smiling brightly and Edward stood seething beside her.

The smile was across my face before it could be stopped. 'Alice, a moment, please.' His voice was strained and before Alice could even answer he was out of the room again, not even acknowlegding me. Fuck his apology. And my thanks to him. I hated it but he'd saved me from one hell of a scene and I suppose a thanks was in order. It seemed I was using that word more and more these days. Fucking great. Alice sighed and turned to face me.

'Sorry about him. He has.. Issues dealing with his emotions sometimes. Its confusing, anyway, we'll talk at lunch right?' I laughed and glanced at her impatient ass of a brother before beaming at her and pulling her in for a second hug.

I hated hugs but I was getting back at this ass for rubbering me for half a dozen weeks and then suddenly giving a shit again. I'd get my explanation, after I befriended his sister. 'You betcha. I'll save you a seat at my table.' Alice smiled and walked away with an extra bounce in her step.

Why couldn't I walk like some sort of run way model. Next to those twats I looked retarded. Stupid perfect looking, sounding kids. Urgh. I needed to get a grip.

Everybody has flaws and I sure as hell was going to figure out theirs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Losing my friends? Edward and I get real close so I'm pretty fucking happy, but the showdown later on with Ashley? Sounds fun doesn't it? Note sarcasm.**

I gritted my teeth and kept my mouth shut, afraid I'd piss off the whole table. The whole lot of them were singing the _Smurfs _theme tune and it was doing my nut in. They were doing it because I hated the song and they wanted me to explain about Alice. I was caving and they all knew it. Bunch of fucking retards. 'Alright! Fine!' I shouted and threw my hands down on the table, attracting attention from most of the cafeteria. 'Just stop singing that god awful song.' I took a deep breath and sat back down.

'I figured Alice would be the easiest to befriend so I could infiltrate the curious empty space that is the Cullen's. Plus, she doesn't seem that bad, I might even eventually grow to like her.' I glanced at Chloe who was looking at me weird. I ignored the look and faced Ashley who was scowling over at me. I looked at her cold and hard. When I spoke my voice was cold too. 'You and I need to talk. Follow me home after school, understood?' Ashley nodded her head and looked away guiltily. She knew. She knew I'd remembered! What a fucking bitch!

'Hey Bella.' I glanced up and saw Alice. I smiled and stood, quickly shooting everyone a _be nice _look.

'Alice! Come take a seat beside me.' I pointed at the empty chair next to me and sat back down. Alice sat down too and started picking at her food. 'Still on that special diet huh?' I smirked as she looked up at me, smiling.

'Yeah. Carlisle can get pretty irritating when it comes to choosing the right meal. It doesn't look that good anyway.' She played with the food on her plate, never eating any. I didn't believe the diet bullshit but I might aswell go along with it. I nodded my head before looking down at my salad. The cafeteria food was shit, the salad was probably the best meal you could get.

'So, Alice, tell us about yourself.' I glanced warningly at Jessica who waved me off and looked back over at Alice. She was treading on dangerous waters.

'Like what?' Was all Alice replied with. I sighed in a second of relief, as much as I was dying to know, this wasn't the way to figure it out, I needed to get her to trust me first.

'Where you grew up, you're childhood, why you were in the system, how you and Jasper met and how you guys came to be, just normal stuff.' I felt Alice tense beside me. I knew this was a touchy subject because I felt my past was a touchy subject for me and being asked so early on in a friendship was rude and unnecessary.

'Jessica, that's enough.' I all but growled at her. I turned to face Alice. 'You don't have to answer that. Jess just doesn't know when to keep her big mouth _shut_.' I patted Alice's hand before glaring over at Jess who'd puffed her chest out.

'Who are you to tell me what to do _Bella_?' I was surprised she'd turned so easily but I hid it well. I stood straight and tall, never breaking eye contact, staring her down. Making my way slowly towards her, my apple in hand since I'd forgotten to put it down, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. When I looked though, there was nothing there.

'Jessica, what were you before me? What did you do before me? Who made you the way you are now? Who decided that _I _was the one taking the head of the table? Hm?' I was a few inches from her now and my face was full of questioning and a hint of anger.

'I was one of Lauren's possy, a cheer leader. I was still popular. You might have changed me for the better but I didn't _need _you and you know what?' I glared at her expectantly.

'What?' I muttered when she didn't keep talking.

'Being over there seems a hell of a lot better than being here recently. You've distanced yourself from us, things are happening that you aren't telling us about, you hardly speak to us anymore and all you ever fucking think about is the _Cullen's_, it kind of fucking hurts.' I stood there, too shocked for words. I didn't know what to say. I glanced down at the table and watched as every single one of them looked away guiltily, even Rixxy and Chloe.

'Guys, I-' Jessica put her hand up in front of me.

'Save it. Unless you start involving us again, I have one hell of a feeling your gonna lose all of us, even those most loyal to you.' I sighed and nodded my head in understanding before frowning and sitting back down in my chair. It probably would have been easier if I'd told someone.

'Guys, its just been a hectic time. I don't know completely, I just-er-' I glanced at Alice awkwardly. 'Would you mind giving us a few minutes alone? It's just, they're important to me.' Alice nodded her head and picked up her tray, walking to her usual table. I saw the look of understanding in her eyes. As soon as she was across the room I leant in, as did everyone else.

I held eye contact with Ashley. 'I remembered something about the night of the bombing, that's what's been on my mind today. I need to confront someone who was there that night. As for the past six weeks, my past, seeing Cat the way she was, it brought all those feelings and very few memories back. I love you guys and I don't want you to think you can't ask me what's going on. If you want to know, just ask.' I closed my eyes, sighed deeply and leant back against my chair before running a hand over my face and opening my eyes again.

But no one was looking at me. They were all looking at something behind me. I didn't have to ask. The shiver down my spine told me exactly who it was. 'What do you want Edward?' I asked without moving a muscle.

'A word. Outside please.' I glanced at everyone at the table who looked just as confused as I felt.

'Later. I'm busy right now.' I waved him off, refusing to look at him.

'Isabella, please.' The way he said my name, it had my resolve crumbling, which only pissed me off further.

'Edward.' I sounded less sure of myself, anyone would notice that.

'Five minutes. Please.' I bit my lip and huffed before standing up out of my seat.

'Five minutes. Any longer and I'll run. Got it?' Edward chuckled as we walked out of the cafeteria.

'I would chase after you of course.' He replied quietly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as we left the school and started walking around the parking lot.

'Would I let you catch me though?' I smirked as I saw the small smile playing on his lips.

'Yes.' I raised an eyebrow at him. He sounded so confident. We were flirting, which made me feel confident. I challenged his answer with a smirk and questioning his confidence.

'Oh? What makes you so sure?' I heard him laugh before he spoke which caused me to glance up at him. We stopped walking and sat down in a more secluded part of the school, where no-one would see us. I was surprised by how close he sat down next to me. It was a beautiful day. No sun but you could see patches of blue in the sky.

'You would trip and fall. I'd have an even bigger reason to catch you.' I raised my brow again while laughing. He was right. I'd trip and fall over if I tried to run without concentrating and with him around and I'd _really _struggle to concentrate.

'What would the main reason be?' I spoke quietly, shyly. Only this bastard done this to me.

'I'm tired of avoiding you. I-I just, what I'm trying to say is, I'm done resisting.' I smiled lightly at my small victory.

'Good, because I'm tired of you fighting it too. What made you change your mind though?' I asked as I leant back on my elbows and closed my eyes. I felt his weight shift next to me. When I glanced over at him, he had turned on his side to face me. His eyes trapped mine. Something about them just, kept me there. Stopped me from running away.

'Honestly?' He asked quietly. I nodded my head and when he didn't speak again I pulled his hand from his face.

'I won't run, I promise.' I didn't look away from his eyes as I spoke. I never let go of his hand either.

'I felt something I hadn't ever felt before. It took me all of Spanish to figure out what the emotion was. It was jealousy.' I opened my mouth to talk but he pressed his finger against my lips, stopping me. My heart reacted to that and I scowled as I imagined beating it to a state where it would never over react again. 'When Mike, Ben and Eric all asked you to that dance throughout Government, Trigonometry and Spanish, even though you said no and ended up hitting one of them I realised, one day you might say yes to one of them and I'd have no chance of ever making amends with you.' Did he? He did. He just admitted he had feelings for me.

Edward Cullen, just admitted he liked me. Boo-yah. But, he was, he was-wasn't, human.

I'd worked that out in Spanish, on my phone, when I should have been paying attention. I pushed Edward's shoulder slightly so he lay straight on his back. He did as I wanted him to. His knee's were up and before I backed out of my decision I sat on top of him and leant back on his legs. 'Do you want to know the real reason I was freaked during Spanish and lunch?' I asked a surprised looking Edward and he nodded his head in return, not moving a muscle.

'Breath.' I whispered. He did as I instructed and slowly I let him relax. 'I knew you were different. You didn't- you had something nobody else does. You were a challenge, even for me but putting all of the small clues together, I worked it out.' I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

'You don't eat or drink anything. You don't sound like your from this century. Your eyes change colour. You're impossibly fast.. and strong. You don't go out in the sunlight, you're incredibly beautiful and you make me feel like inferior but strong when I'm with you.' I took a deep breath and leant in so I could whisper in his ear.

'I know what you are.' Edward sat up abruptly, causing me to nearly fall off of him and I would have if it hadn't been for his steel like grip around my waist. His eyes shone with fear, worry, anger and excitement.

'Then tell me dear Isabella, what am I?' I smiled lightly as I tightened my grip around his neck, scared he might let go. Or maybe just disappear and I'd wake up and these past few months would all just be a dream. The way my name sounded coming from him made me shiver in excitement and for the first time ever, I wanted to _kiss_ Edward Cullen. Hold up.

That's not gonna happen. I needed to stop my thoughts before someone who could read them came along. Ha! Wouldn't that just be _brilliant._ Note sarcasm. I finally answered him though, casually avoiding the question.

'At first I was freaked but then I realised, it doesn't matter who or what you are because I-I' I gulped. 'The feelings are already there. I knew from day one you were different. I don't care. I trust you.' Edwards eyes dimmed as he looked into mine and saw the honesty there.

I'd been bold and brave, there was no fucking way I was backing out now. 'Don't.' I looked at him confused for a minute. 'Don't trust me.' He sounded sad.

I pulled myself slightly closer to him. 'I already do. You saved my life Edward. That means something to me.' He sighed as his grip loosened slightly around my waist.

'It means something to me too.' I smiled and nodded my head. I was just about to say something when the bell rang, causing me to jump and both Edward and I to fall to the floor. I couldn't help myself, I burst into fits of laughter as Edward picked himself up with a smile on his face as he reached out for me. I took his hand and stood, wiping my butt, still laughing slightly as we walked to Biology. People were staring, I knew they were but I didn't care, I was happy Edward was speaking to me again and this time, we seemed to have gotten somewhere.

I'd only just sat down when a note with my name was put on my desk. I glanced behind me at Cat who was looking at the note excitedly. I rolled my eyes and opened it up.

_You were gone 30mins. Wtf happened? _

_Cat xo._

I laughed and shook my head before writing under it.

_We talked. It was nice. I liked it._

_B xo._

I sent the note back to her and the reply was quicker than I would have thought possible.

_Talked? No make-out sesh? No angry shouting? Just talking? Are you okay B?_

_Cat xo._

I laughed again at her note and I was in the middle of writing one back when it hit me. I'd been thinking about Italy and the new memory while I was writing.

_'Sorry little darlin' didn't mean to step in your way.' I tried to keep my eyes from ogling the fit guy in front of me. His eyes seemed to widen when he saw me properly. _

_'It's no bother. I should have been looking where I was going. Hi, I'm B.' I held out my hand and watched as he looked down at it then placed his in mine. _

_'Chris.' I smiled and glanced over at Chloe, trying to tell her with my eyes that he was mine._

That day in the mall we'd met a guy called Chris. Chloe got his number didn't she? But then.. In the memory, there was a guy called Chris too.

_'You mean Chris didn't tell you? HA!' He paused to laugh along with the girls, Helen, Aphrodite and Claire. _

Could that Chris be the same Chris from the mall? Was he a part of my past. Ashley would know. I didn't want to but I'd have to wait until after school before I spoke with her. I frowned as I looked down at the piece of paper where my half written note was. I felt someone's hand brush at my hair and I looked up in surprise. 'Are you okay?' Edward asked lightly. I could hold back the smile as I nodded my head and sighed. I didn't want to get back at him anymore. We could start again and be friends right?

I doubt the others would mind. I'll have to speak to them about it though. Especially now that they feel I'm excluding them completely. I was done fighting everyone and everything. Especially Edward.

Ashley had one hell of a storm coming for her, that was for sure. I needed answers and she was going to give them to me. I had a feeling she knew that. I finally finished writing my note and handed it back to Cat.

_Yes it was just talking. I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow when we go shopping in Port Angeles for dresses. I'm not going to the dance but still. Heh. _

_B xo._

I heard Cat's laugh as the bell rang and I got up out of my seat. I began packing my stuff away, knowing the others were waiting for me. 'I'll walk you to your next lesson?' I jumped when Edward spoke, I thought he'd left. Glancing at the door where Cat, Chloe, Rixxy and Angela were waiting I bit my lip. They all winked and gave me a thumbs up before walking away, looking extra giddy today. Those bitches were more excited than I was.

'Sure.' I said quietly and pulled the strap of my bag up. 'I have gym. Which means I'll probably fall over within the next twenty minutes. God only knows what we're doing. What have you got now?' I glanced up at him as we walked. He was silent for a minute before looking down at me and smiling.

'Trigonometry.' I sighed and looked away. 'What is it?' When I looked back at Edward he was frowning. I smiled and clutched my bag tighter.

'Nothing. Its just Trig's shit and at the other side of the school. If I'd known I'd have told you to get yo ass to class.' I put on an accent for the last sentence and Edward burst out laughing seconds after me. His laughter was really something else. It was amazing. So beautiful, just like the rest of him. Jeesh I sound like a loved up teenager. Snap out of it B.

'I told you. I like spending time with you, I don't mind walking you to class. In fact, I wanted to.' I smiled widely. We'd reached the girls changing room and I didn't really want to say goodbye.

I sighed and looked up at him. Edward's arm was half outstretched and his eyes were conflicted. I leant in slightly closer to him and whispered so quietly, all of the people looking couldn't hear me. 'Don't be afraid.' I smiled before leaning back again. That seemed to make his decision for him. He reached out and stroked from my temple to my chin once before turning and walking away. My skin burned where he had touched it. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile and rushed inside the changing room to tell the girls _everything._

And that included the new memory. I would just leave out my discovery on the Cullen's. Some things they really didn't need to know. I could deal with this one on my own as long as Edward didn't forget me this time round.


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N- Translations at the A/N at the end of the chapter. **_

**Chapter 18**

**Showdown with Ashley's arrived. Along with my two unexpected guests. I say guests but they don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Technically they're my brother and sister but still, technically not. Whatever. **

'YOU FUCKING WHAT?' I shouted at the top of my voice. This conversation was doomed from the start anyway. It couldn't even be classed as a fucking conversation. Ashley Grey is a fucking lying, vulgar - don't even bother -, sneaky, bullshitting, fucked up, fuck head. 'Don't play bullshit games with me _Ash_! Just tell the truth. I deserve to know!' I continued to yell, louder than before, even though I had no idea that was even possible. I'd been yelling pretty loud before. Ashley paced on the other side of the coffee table not saying anything for a moment.

'FINE!' She finally erupted. Its about fucking time you deceiving little wench. 'I'll tell you the truth. Not here and not right now either. We have bigger things on our hands. Possibly. Just first, tell me everything you remember about Chris?' I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

'Why?' I questioned.

'Don't question me just do it.' I barred my teeth at her and growled before snapping my mouth closed in shock. I didn't say anything for a moment as I watched a grin spread across Ashley's face. I huffed and sat down, telling her the whole memory, plus the brand new memory and the name being familiar but that was it. When I was done Ashley sat down next to me and placed her face in her hands.

'We have a major problem.' I heard her groan as she turned to look at me.

'What is it?' I asked, still angry and confused as hell.

'Chris is kind of dating Chloe.' Well, I'll be damned.

_(60 Minutes Previous)_

I glanced in my wing mirror for what must have been the two-hundredth time since Ashley and I left the school. She was still tailing me, which was a good thing, I think. I really wasn't looking forward to this argument. There was no point in even calling it a conversation. We both knew it would end up in an argument. My heart began beating in anticipation the closer and closer we got to my house. We were making the turn into the forest leading up to mines now.

I was suddenly extremely thirsty. Great. Now I needed a drink. It wasn't a good idea for me to be holding some sort of _anything _while knowing before hand I was about to enter an argument. My phone buzzed as I pulled the car to a stop in its usual place on my drive way. Glancing over at it I picked it up off of the passengers seat where I had thrown it and looked at the text I'd received. I wasn't surprised to see it was the seventh text I'd gotten.

All from different people. Great. Undoubtedly, I decided I'd read through them later, after Ashley the secret keeper was gone. Childish, I know but I really don't care. I spoke only the truth. Right now anyway. I glanced at The Cullen's house in my wing-mirror, wondering what Edward was doing right now as I stepped out of the car. Then I shook my head, grimacing at the thought. I might have forgiven him for being an ass and stopped plotting revenge against him but I wasn't about to go back to that obsessive state I was in before.

He was awfully charming though. _It just means you need to stay on guard around him. _That was true and I knew it. At least my thoughts and I were on the same page today. Ashley joined me at the front door as I was unlocking it. 'So B, what's up?' I glowered over at her for a minute before realising exactly what I was doing and looked away from her, letting her walk inside first. This wasn't going to be easy, both Ashley and I knew it.

'Why don't you go sit in the living room while I get us something to drink? I'm parched and need a minute to think.' Ashley nodded her head as we both walked through the living room, Ashley stopping and standing at one side of the coffee table as I continued on and into the kitchen. I was suddenly glad Dad and Sue had the late shift tonight. Bobby was having tea at Saul's house. I know the names a little weird but whatever. I had a free house for a while, which was a good thing in this case.

I didn't exactly want a full house of ears listening into every word of this conversation. I took a deep breath and pulled two cups out of the cupboard before going to the fridge to pull out a carton of apple juice. Mm. My favourite. I loved apple juice. It was my life juice. If I was a vampire, this would be my blood. Most definitely. I froze as my thoughts came crashing down on me. Why had I thought that? I'd had no reason to.

Goddammit! I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself as I put the apple juice back in the fridge. I found it cute how Sue had put a little label on all five cartons of apple juice that were in the fridge. Every label said the same thing. _'Bella's Life Juice Only.' _It made me laugh everytime. Except for now. Now was just too serious a time to laugh at small, motherly things Sue done for me, even though I wasn't her daughter and had treated her like an ass, several times since moving here.

I'd apologised of course but I'd still been an ass. That didn't change. I picked up both glasses, one filled with apple juice and the other water and walked into the living room to see Ashley was pacing in front of the coffee table still on the opposite side of the couch. One of her hands covering her mouth and the other tapping her leg in a small rhythm, as if to distract herself. I rolled my eyes at _that_. Of course _she _would be the one needing the bloody distraction.

After I'd set her glass down, I sat on the arm of the sofa and touch a large gulp out of my glass of life juice. 'Thanks.' She muttered dryly before turning to face me and picking up the glass, chugging the whole of its contents down in seconds. Woah. 'Why did you call me over here B? I'm kind of worried and sort of surprised. I never expected you to come to me about _anything_.' My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I tipped my head slightly to the left in question.

She knew why I'd told her to follow me home. Getting it out of her would be a whole other story though. Good thing we had until nine-ish. It was only five thirty. 'Ashley, surely you didn't think I'd never remember did you?' I placed my now half full glass down on the table and stood up to stand directly opposite her, the only thing keeping me at a distance, being the coffee table. Ashley's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she composed her face almost as quickly as I composed my victorious one.

Almost. 'You shouldn't.' She muttered quietly and began her pacing again. What did she just say? I shouldn't what?

'What are you saying?' Ashley glanced over at me but only for a second and then focused on the ground again as she paced.

'You shouldn't remember.' I placed a hand on my hip and raised and eyebrow at her. That caused her to stop walking.

'Oh?' I challenged her. She stood up slightly taller and tried to stare me down. That's not going to work with me Shadow Girl. I froze for the second time at my thoughts since arriving home from school. What the fuck is going on? _Shadow Girl? _Where did that come from? I looked over at Ashley with wide eyes as I felt that major headache coming on. Please God no. Not here. Not now! I was so close to getting the truth. I didn't want little snippets of memory. I wanted the whole thing.

My world went spinning as I crashed to the floor and the last real thing I remember was my ass hitting the cold floor. That floor is actually uber cold.

I could hear myself laughing and as things became clearer I realised I was running away from something in the night. I knew it was night because it was dark. I knew it was dangerous because I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, yet the danger brought me joy. I thrived on the danger. That's strange. I'd never thrived on danger before.

_I laughed loudly as I ran at a decent pace through the streets of Italy, one of the smaller newer gangs that were irritating the people of my little island. 'Prova a prendermi se ci riesci figli!' I yelled towards them, grinning like a maniac as I laughed again. They thought they were amazing because they could terrorise the locals a little? No. Amazing was me. Amazing was Ashley. Amazing was Chris. Kyle, Aphrodite and the rest of us. _

_We didn't take kindly to the main-landers trying to piss us off. Provoking us into killing one of the important members of their __**party**__. We all knew that was the real reason these amateurs had been sent here. Not going to happen. Foolish lander principale! Ti hanno credono veramente un gruppo di bambini potrebbe fuori un un'organizzazione intelligente come la nostra? No. That was ludicrous to even be so.. Predictable. _

_I saw Ash running on the building up ahead and as I turned the next corner, I knew she'd be waiting to lift me off of the ground and onto the roof tops where the others waited. I was breathing heavily when I was lifted off of the ground and into thin air, only to be planted back down on my own two feet moments later. I was handed my cloak and was told to just stop holding back after the kids were trapped. They were only sixteen maybe seventeen, then again, so was I. Sixteen I mean. _

_Yet I had experienced and witnessed enough cruelty to last me more than one life time alone. I glanced down at the alley I had run up where the boys were now stood looking around aimlessly and then laughing at the two men blocking their exit. I glanced across from me to see Chris gazing over at me with a twinkle in his eye. _

_I smiled brightly at him, my sharp __**fangs**__ grazing my lower lip slightly. _

_The last thing I saw before jumping to the ground to finish these boys for good was Chris whispering three sweet words that had me wanting to jump onto his rooftop and kiss him until he could no longer breath. _

_I felt his whisper brush past me with the wind as I fell to the ground landing in a perfect crouching position, my face and body completely covered by my cloak. __**'You are mine.' **__I smiled widely at those words, my fangs hanging over my bottom lip as I looked up at the boys and dusted myself off, my grin only widened. 'Sorpreso?' _

_Next were the screams of young kids, not realising what they had gotten themselves into and the grey cloaks running around, catching each boy and disposing of them one by one. Not once did Ash leave from my side. _

_We weren't killers. We simply enjoyed the chase. More me than Ashley but I knew she would never leave my side as long as I asked her to stay. She shadowed every move I ever made, backing me up no matter how stupid. _

_Ashley was my shadow. The Shadow Girl. No one ever saw her face during the hunt. Her hood stayed draped over her face whereas mine sat just a little back from the start of my hairline so my prey could see my face before they.. Passed on. Even though none of us ever actually drank blood. Or even had real fangs. _

_We had sharpened teeth that would poke through the gum and reveal themselves when we allowed them to and it had been done surgically by a special surgeon so that the fangs were actually under our control and were completely real. Clever right? We were hunters. Not monsters. Bella and The Shadow Girl. That's all I truly needed and if Chris ever found out I didn't __**need **__him, he'd kill us both._

I gasped as reality came crashing down on me. My eyes fluttered open to see Ashley crouched down beside me, her eyes full of worry. I shoved her face out of my way and sat up, grabbing my drink off of the table after the room was finished spinning. Ashley was looking at me, waiting for an explanation. 'What?' I all but growled at her as she looked me up and down once. I sounded aggressive and angry but it made her smile. Fucking weirdo.

'You blacked out for twenty minutes. What the fuck happened?' I closed my eyes and tried not to huff in irritation. It didn't matter. I huffed anyway.

'It seems that first recollection of that memory has made it easier for small things to slip through and set off the whole passing-out-while-I-relive-the-past-thing. This is the second memory I have back but my heads killing me. Go fetch me more apple juice and some aspirin. I'll feel better in a few.' Ashley nodded silently and walked through to the kitchen, both glasses in hand. I grumbled slightly at her before focusing on my newest memory. I was a hunter of some sort?

Huh. Strange. Nothing seemed to fit but Ashley hadn't just been there on the night of the bombing by coincidence. She was my _partner in crime_. Apparently I was in some sort of powerful organisation. Hm. Interesting. Intimidating but interesting. I suppose it explained why I held myself extraordinarily in a fight. I'd been trained. Ashley came back with the pain killers and apple juice. I took one look at it and then sniffed it slightly before dipping my pinky in and placing the small amount of liquid in my mouth.

When I survived that I thanked her. I didn't trust Ashley. I was checking my drink just in case. You never knew with people like her. I took the aspirin and downed my drink before turning to look at Ashley who was once again at the other side of the coffee table pacing. 'I know you were with me in Italy. We were close. I remember that much. There was a Chris, Aphrodite and Kyle mentioned in both memories too which means they must have been important figures in my life. And yours. Feel free to share the rest of the details I'm still seem to be missing.'

Ashley glanced over at me, where I was sitting on the arm of the sofa.

She must have picked me up and placed me on the sofa because I could have sworn I'd really hurt my ass as I'd hit the cold floor. Ashley finally decided to answer me after I'd refused to look away from her cold glare which I'd happily returned of course. 'They say only the strongest can break through it. There hasn't ever been someone like you. Breaking through something as powerful as that. I thought that in Italy too. You learned so much quicker than everyone else. It's like you were born to do it. It was amazing but to be The Chosen One as I always suspected you are means they won't give up on finding you now that they know your still alive. If they know.'

I frowned at her yabbering. This wasn't any fucking help. 'Ashley.' I said in a warning tone. 'You need to tell me everything.' Ashley spun to face me, the look in her eyes was dangerous. I wasn't scared though. It was hard to make me feel intimidated. God knows why. I just wasn't intimidated easily. Never have been.

'I don't _need _to do anything. I am not a slave. I'm not one of your followers at school either. I will tell you nothing of anything. It is too much to risk to be telling you. You're remembering which means you'll remember it all eventually but I refuse to tell you a single word more about it than this.' She paused and looked around her before opening up her gob again. 'You once saw me as a sister. Not biologically but we were that close. We never left each others side and we had each others backs. You didn't lose your memory for no reason Isabella, they took it from you and threatened another's life if I ever told you the full details if you ever began to remember.'

She paused again and looked around for a second time before taking a step forward and speaking in an even more of a hushed tone than she already was. 'They told me you wouldn't remember because only The Chosen One would remember the memories one chose to taint and lock away in an inaccessible part of the brain. Unless you're The Chosen One, inaccessible and impossible don't exist for you. The Chosen One would have creatures of the night on her side, the strength and power of an entire race, tenfold and would lead us all to have peace with each other. After a great and long lasting war. I went looking for you then. I'd known you were still alive and it took me four months to find you. No one must ever know the truth understood?'

I shook my head, dazed for a moment but the thing with me was, I never stayed dazed for long. Ever. It usually turned to anger. Like now for example. As I was about to yell at her to make some sense she spoke again. 'Wait. You said you've had two memories of Chris now?' I grumbled quietly before I opened up my mouth and lost the plot.

'YOU FUCKING WHAT?' I shouted at the top of my voice. This conversation was doomed from the start anyway. It couldn't even be classed as a fucking conversation. Ashley Grey is a fucking lying, vulgar - don't even bother -, sneaky, bullshitting, fucked up, fuck head. 'Don't play bullshit games with me _Ash_! Just tell the truth. I deserve to know!' I continued to yell, louder than before, even though I had no idea that was even possible. I'd been yelling pretty loud before. Ashley paced on the other side of the coffee table not saying anything for a moment.

'FINE!' She finally erupted. Its about fucking time you deceiving little wench. 'I'll tell you the truth. Not here and not right now either. We have bigger things on our hands. Possibly. Just first, tell me everything you remember about Chris?' I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

'Why?' I questioned.

'Don't question me just do it.' I barred my teeth at her and growled before snapping my mouth closed in shock. I didn't say anything for a moment as I watched a grin spread across Ashley's face. I huffed and sat down, telling her the whole memory, plus the brand new memory and the name being familiar but that was it. When I was done Ashley sat down next to me and placed her face in her hands.

'We have a major problem.' I heard her groan as she turned to look at me.

'What is it?' I asked, still angry and confused as hell.

'Chris is kind of dating Chloe.' Well, I'll be damned. The Cutie Chris from the mall _is _the Chris from my memories.

'Is this a good thing?' I asked confused. My anger was still there but it had subsided a fair amount. Ashley shook her head slowly.

'No. Chlo told me how they met. He saw you. He definitely knows your still alive now and he's going to use my twin to get to you before its too late, most likely killing her in the process.' I ran my hands over my face.

'Well shit.' I murmured quietly as I heard a car pull up.

'My thoughts exactly.' Ashley mumbled and in that moment both Ashley and I grinned at each other as if it was an old habit. I figured it was. And I figured it was about time I started trusting this girl. She had told me what she could for now. We'd work the rest out later. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock in the hallway. I'd wait for the others to get in before going anywhere. Ashley was right at my tale. Huh, guess she was really Shadow Girl.

I glanced at the clock again as it didn't really sink in the first time. It was seven o'clock. Holy shit. How had time gone so fast? The front door opened and in walked Sue, Charlie, Bobby, Leah and Seth. What the fuck was going on here? 'Bella dear?' I looked over at Sue before glancing at Ashley and nodding my head at the question in her eyes. I was okay with her hearing this.

'Yeah Sue?' I asked as I bent down and picked up Bobby before throwing him over my back into a kiddy back. 'Hey squirt. You need to tell me all about school when I'm having my dinner okay?' I glanced over at Leah and Seth. I nodded my head and smiled at them both.

'Seth, Leah. Nice to see you guys again.' They muttered back you too's before turning to face their mom, Sue. Yeah I know. She had two teenage kids and one kid going on ten. It's a long story that can wait. I noticed the puffy-ness of Leah's eyes and how they were red-rimmed. Seth's were similar to Leah's although, he still had tears running down his cheeks. Something awful had happened but to who. A sudden rush of panic washed through me. Please, oh lord please tell me it's not Jacob.

'Seth and Leah are moving in. Their father has passed away.' I gasped in shock and ran over to my step-mother as she broke down into tears. Bobby clung to my back before he suddenly disappeared and I think Charlie had taken him through to the living room.

Now that, I hadn't expected. What was I going to do? About everything. Chloe, Chris, Ashley, Leah, Seth, all of my friends, Sue? I had no idea but something Ashley said to me seemed to fully register in my brain as Sue clung to me, soaking my jumper/top.

_'The Chosen One would have creatures of the night on her side.' _It's a good thing I knew a perfect group of creatures of the night who would help Ashley and I figure everything out.

**A/N - Thank y'all for reading. Now I'd love to say that's the reason I'm writing this a/n right now but unfortunately it's not, sad face. I am writing this because I'd like to announce I'm looking for people willing to Beta any of my stories and even someone who likes making book covers because I am completely helpless in that area! Haha. PM me if you'd like to help. Many thanks, and I hope your enjoying the story so far.**

**Translations - **

_**Prova a prendermi se ci riesci figli! - **_**Catch me if you can kids!**

_**Foolish lander principale! Ti hanno credono veramente un gruppo di bambini potrebbe fuori un un'organizzazione intelligente come la nostra? **_**No. - Foolish Main-Landers! Did they really believe a bunch of kids could out smart an organisation as clever as hours? No.**

_**Sorpreso? - **_**Surprised?**

**For now, **

**HeartStealer'98. **


	20. Chapter 19

**_I'm being completely honest here when I say, this chapter brings on a huge twist but it does work in with the plot. This has been coming since day one and even though I've changed a few bits and bobs here and there, this is part of the original plan because what's a story without some serious ass-kicking huh? Yeah, well expect stranger things than this maybe in future chapters. I also apologise for the long wait as I had an issue with not being sure how to go about this chapter but I got there in the end._**

**Chapter 19**

**Harry Clearwater's Funeral is Next Week so I get to miss out on a day of school, as does half of Forks. I would have been overjoyed, if not for the occasion. I found out my Best Friends have secrets and abilities? So much fucking drama. Great. **

My foot bounced up and down nervously as I sat at the breakfast table, feeling overly awkward what with Leah and Seth watching me eat. They had huge plates of food whereas I sat with my trusty breakfast bar. I loved it and it kept me fed until lunch. I now officially hate breakfast. I noticed Leah's eyes kept going over what I was wearing. Today I'd worn my light blue skinny jeans with my _To hell with God _top. I didn't necessarily know whether to believe in God or not but the top was cool.

I had on my bright red Doc Martins and my Blink 182 ruck sack with me. I'd shoved on my leather jacket and put my hair up into a messy pony-tail. I looked awesome if I do say so myself. I don't think Leah felt the same. Breakfast was now the most awkward time of the day. I finally got fed up of Leah's constant I'm-looking-down-at-you-looks. It was piss ass annoying. I huffed and looked up at her with a glare in my eye. 'What the F is your problem?' I didn't swear because Charlie and Sue were only in the other room, plus Bobby would hear me, I only ever swore when Bobby was around if we were alone and I was pissed. Leah glared at me as she looked me up and down once again.

'Your clothes. Surely your the school's, uh, I don't know, freaky emo kid right?' I rolled my eyes and laughed at that. Yet another typical wannabe. I stood up, throwing my wrapper in the bin and picking up my bag off the floor. Seth and Leah finished they're breakfast and followed me out to the car.

'No. I'm the queen bee of the school. According to Jessica who knows everything. Cheerleading won't get you anywhere in this school.' I looked the both of them up and down once as I pulled my shades on. Charlie had informed me that I would be driving the sort of siblings to and from school until they got a car but assured me I'd get my present today, even though I didn't want to take it from them. I glanced over towards the Cullen house as I opened my car door.

Surprisingly, I saw a sign of life. Edward and his siblings were getting into his car. He was looking over here too _and _he was wearing shades? Awesome. I smiled and waved slightly at him before stepping inside the car and starting the engine. I couldn't help but glance in my wing mirror before moving the car out of its space and down the drive. Edward looked surprised but he was waving back.

I smirked at that and tried not to think about the major favour I was planning on asking him after school today. Well, his family. I focused more on Leah, knowing she'd speak up eventually. She did. 'What? The Emo's are popular? This school is weird.' I shrugged my shoulders as we drove along the free way.

'Weird or not, it's still only school. Now, what clique are you going into? Every school has a clique and I suppose you could make a new one but that'd be complicated cause you'd start at the bottom. HA. Entertaining to watch of course.' I snorted as we drove through the town. It wouldn't be long before we reached the school. I was going over the speed limit but I was on a mission and I _needed_to see Ashley. Weird I know. She's a little shit that managed to win me round. Whatever.

Only because she knows everything I crave to be a part of once again. But that memory, if I really was a pretend vampire or whatever then surely I'd know because every time I got pissed the fangs would fucking show. I'd ask Ashley about that in school. I turned to look at Leah who was staring at me intently for a minute. 'What?' I muttered quietly before rolling my eyes. Leah shook her head and looked away before looking back at me again.

'Nothing. You just surprise me _sis_, cliques? Popularity? Funny. The Isabella I knew seems to have disappeared recently.' I rolled my eyes again at that and sighed.

'Leah, you know I don't give a shit about the popularity or the cliques but this means so much to my friends. I mean, they're terrified that if I go away, Lauren will become head of the school and make everyone want to be a cheerio again, I mean, ugh, come on, of all things, a fucking cheerio. Makes me sick.' I pulled into my parking spot as I finished my speech, which had both Leah and Seth laughing, and me smiling widely. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

Or maybe it would be a living nightmare from hell. Oh wait. Been there, done that. Fucking jackasses. Stepping out of the car I slammed smack into Ashley. 'Holy shit Ashl-' I never even got to finish my sentence before she started squealing.

'I have a really good feeling that this'll be just like old times, except even better because apparently creatures of the night exist and _you_ know where to find them. I can't wait to kick ass and beat the shit out of those motherfu- oh, hi Leah, Seth. I didn't see you there.' I laughed at that and pushed Ashley back a few steps so I could move and shut the door to my beautiful car. Before I had even turned to begin walking a fancy Volvo pulled in next to me. I knew _exactly _who that car belonged me and it was right on time.

I glanced over at Ashley who was watching me. 'Take Seth and Leah, introduce them to the group also tell Chloe she should invite her new boyfriend to the bonfire on Friday. I'll set in motion another part of the plan.' Ashley glanced around us, confused for a minute before moving her ass and doing as I asked.

'See you in English B.' I nodded my head, smiled and waved before turning to face the occupants of the shiny Volvo. He had good taste in cars, I'll give him that. I looked up at the sky, thankful for the dark grey clouds and the mist that was beginning to lift.

'Morning guys, Edward.' I smiled and nodded my head in his direction. Edward smiled back with a _morning Bella _just like the rest of his family. I sighed and waited until everybody but Edward had walked off. 'I think your family are psychic, I mean I actually wanted to speak to you, ha.' I laughed at my own joke but Edward tensed in front of me. Fucking great. I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the English building. 'Jeeze, I was kidding, I know they're not really psychic.' Edward relaxed a little as he kept in step with me.

'My apologies. I thought for a moment you were being serious.' I looked at him incredulously.

'Don't be ridiculous!' I all but shouted at him causing a few heads to turn. I had a feeling one of the bastards were psychic though. I had no idea which one it could be. Possibly Edward? Na, he was too blergh-y to be psychic. He was fit as fuck though. 'Look Edward, I told you yesterday, I know what you guys are. I wasn't lying. I also know that I need to speak to your father as fast as possible so I was wondering, would it maybe be okay if you told me where abouts he was working tonight? Just so I know what area to go to you know?' I didn't look up at him. I didn't have the guts to. I hated how shy he made me.

'Bella?' I glanced up at him shyly. 'Do you truly mean it when you say you know what I am?' I nodded my head silently not wanting our bubble of privacy to burst. We weren't walking anymore, but standing a very little tiny space apart. 'Then tell me.' I glanced around and gulped. This asshole made me nervous too. Jeesh, how is that even possible?

'Right now?' I asked, almost silently. Edward nodded his head. 'In the school where hundreds of people could possibly hear me?' Edward nodded again. Being honest I was too fucking scared to say it. Saying it was admitting that it was true and he really was what I knew he was. He would just confirm it. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the bell. Boo-Yah! I sighed in relief and smiled widely. 'See ya Cullen.' Saved by the bell. Literally. As I finished walking to English Chloe made her way towards me with a huge smile on her face.

'What's happening with you and Edward?' I smiled, then scowled for smiling.

'Nothing.' Chloe raised a knowing eyebrow at me. 'Honestly.' I raised my hands in surrender.

'Funny. It looked like you two were getting ready to have a public make-out sesh. You're dating him ain't you?' I bit my lip, holding back the laughter.

'No Chlo, we're aren't dating. Although I'd happily tap that. He's a fitty. I won't lie. We weren't about to make out or anything like that. I just, dunno, we were arguing our point.. Kind of.' Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at me with a "Sure, sure" before taking her seat in class. I sighed and looked out the window, already dreading the conversation between Edward and I tonight. This was fucking bollocks.

'Oh and B?' I looked towards Chloe. 'Ash is gonna come shopping in Port Angeles with us tonight. We're also meeting me new boyfriend. Remember that Chris guy from the mall? We kind of hit it off. Don't scare him off though, I know how terrifying you get when we go shopping.' I barked a laugh at that the best I could. I had completely forgotten about the trip to Port A for the dresses for the dance. I admit it, I panicked as I realised I couldn't see Edward and get the dresses. Shiette.

'Alice.' I glanced over at Rosalie, surprised at her warning tone. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before she glanced out of the window. I didn't see any other movement besides Rosalie typing a quick reply to whoever had texted her. 'Esme just text telling me the weather was due to be much clearer and bright by the time third hour starts. Carlisle's phoning the school to have us pulled out to go camping.' I rolled my eyes at that. Yeah, _camping_.

'I'm surprised you didn't check the weather before we left this morning.' Rose continued eyeing Alice suspiciously.

'I was in a rush okay? It never crossed my mind.' Rosalie nodded thoughtfully before glancing back down at her work. Did this mean Edward wouldn't be here either? That's a relief. I don't have to cancel on him. I can just say since he didn't remind me because he wasn't there, I forgot. Fuck yeah. I love it when a good plan comes together.

Rosalie and Alice left at the end of first hour, not bothering to wait on their brothers. I suspected the bastards were already in the damn Volvo. I shook my head and sat down in Gov, surprised to see Leah sit beside me. 'What's up?' I asked cautiously, not sure what she was playing at. She smiled towards me before glancing around us quickly.

'I think you should stay away from the Cullen's.' I rolled my eyes and turned to face the board.

'I'm friends with them. Its nothing other than that.' Leah rolled her eyes at me, which then got her a glare for being so bold.

'Look. Their bad news. The lot of them. Just stay away from them.' I raised my eyebrows before placing the tip of the lid of my pen on my bottom lip.

'As you wish, mother.' I laughed loudly at the surprised look on the bitch's face. 'If I needed a babysitter, I'm sure I could ask for one. I run my own life and choose my own friends. Maybe you should try it sometime.' Leah growled, actually growled at that.

'I'm looking out for my sister.' Her voice was cold, hard and empty. Ha, nice try you fucking wench. I turned to face her, the anger evident on my face.

'You aren't my sister. I'm an only child. _My _mom is gone. As in forever, yeah, Bye-bye. I have a half brother who's also your half brother. That doesn't make us siblings you asshole. I live a solitary life because I choose to and as much as I appreciate everything your mom's done for me, she isn't my mother and she never will be. You should look out for your own family and I'll look out for mine. Got it?' Leah sat there silently watching me. Disbelief crossed her features and that instantly made my stupid ass curious. 'What?' I all but growled.

'Fuck. You're eyes. You're eyes are fucking purple and red. A bit of fucking both .' I sat back in surprise at that. I watched as a pair of sunglasses slid across our table from behind us. I didn't look behind me before I put the stupid shades on, just in case bitch over here was telling the truth. Once I had them on, I turned and saw Ashley grinning at me with a pair of fangs. Jumping back in surprise, I clung onto the desk top. Ashley then pulled the fangs back inside her gums before raising her hand politely.

The teacher glanced at her then at me. I'm guessing I still looked scared out of my fucking mind because he let Ashley take me to the rest room. As soon as we were alone Ashley squealed. 'Can you believe this?' I shook my head not understanding a damn word she said. 'Oh yeah, you can't remember.' I raised my eyebrows at the girl.

'Okay so, now that you're remembering you're not as human as you thought, I'm guessing all your other abnormalities are coming back too. If you'd gotten angrier, the fangs would have come right out I think. Maybe not. Maybe its too soon. So, here's the list of colours you'll need to remember which means which. If you're feeling overly emotional, wear shades, even on a rainy day. You'll get the hang of controlling your eyes again, but don't let yourself get too emotional.' I nodded my head silently, confused and pissed off. Suddenly a question popped into my head which I hadn't thought of before.

'My natural eye colour is brown right?' Ashley giggled before nodding her head.

'Yeah, but they were a lighter colour than this murky kind. I guess death has an impact right?' I nodded my head before taking off the shades and looking at the sheet of paper. 'Your eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown, actually whenever you're near that Edward boy, your eyes are chocolate, like your genuinely happy.' I rolled my eyes, not willing to answer her.

'He's a challenge, I've always liked a good challenge I think.' Ashley laughed loudly at that.

'You've always loved a good unsolvable challenge. Somehow, you always seemed to solve them though.' I winked at her and looked back down at the list. 'I should also tell you now that Chloe is the same as us. Although your the most powerful, she joins ranks with me. She's never used her strength and power before though. Oh Cat and Rixxy too. They never became one of us though, like Chloe, they chose to stay in Forks.' I gulped and glanced at Ashley in surprise before that slowly turned to anger and rage.

'They knew?' It sounded like a hiss. I chanced a glance in the mirror and my eyes were a startling red. Ashley nodded her head cautiously. 'They fucking knew? All this fucking time they watched me struggle, felt sorry on me when they fucking knew who and what I was. That explains the day Cat called me boss but what it does not explain is why they never told me. I can't fucking believe this!' I all but shouted and slammed my hands down by the sink, trying to get a grip on my anger. To calm myself down. It was working. Argh.

Fucking bitches. Sons of a bastard. They lied to me. They lied to my face. They hid something I needed to know. 'Bella calm down. They didn't tell you because its the frigging law. I'm telling you because I don't give a shit whether or not I break the law or not. Chloe has no idea Chris is, well Chris but we need to hold an emergency meeting, the five of us. I don't know how they'll react but you have to trust me on this. Please.' I shook my head from left to right, feeling the anger drain from me.

'What the fuck?' I whispered as I stood up straight, in control of my emotions.

'I'm guessing that's them now. You see, we all possess a quantifiable natural ability. You have many. That's why your so powerful and dangerous. The guys from Italy? They need you on their side to keep themselves safe. They knew killing your mother would bring you back to them when you finally remembered, whether that be for revenge or not. I'll text the girls, tell them to meet us in the centre of town at the start of lunch. We'll work out a plan from there.' I looked at her blankly.

'Chloe can feel emotions and physically drain them if she wants. Like she's just done with your anger, she might not know what your angry at but she worried and took most of it away so you weren't a real threat to anyone. Cat's talent is amazing, she's what we call a shifter. She can shape shift into whichever creature she wishes. Have you ever seen odd animals prowling Forks? Well yeah, that's her. Rixxy has this thing called True Sight. She sees your aura, meaning she can see behind the façade you put on and see the true person you are. She uses that to keep track that your on the right path, if you slip, she'll nudge you in the right direction. Cat watches over you at night in the form of a cat.' She paused to laugh quietly.

'The one you believed to be the re-incarnation of your mother, watching you every night but its your best friend looking out for you. Rixxy's lucky, she has two abilities. The second is to block off powerful abilities that try to get to you from others of our kind. She can tell who has an ability or not. Only some do. She also knows something about the Cullen's. Rixxy is the second highest rank to you. The four of us share rank. We are your protectors and you protect us. Not recently but you can't help that.' I looked at her puzzled. I'd noticed she hadn't mentioned her ability but I'd ask about that later. Much later. I rolled my eyes and got a grip on my emotions. Before walking out the bathroom, my arm linked with Ashley's.

'Let's go kick some ass.' I muttered darkly. Today had gone so much weirder than I thought it would. Abilities? Secrets? Law? Lies? I had not expected this when I realised I would be retrieving my memory from the Italian Bastards.


End file.
